The Sweetness and Bitterness of Oranges
by soo-chill
Summary: a continuation of 'Is it Me You'll Love'. Life after marriage isn't always wonderful…although it is most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a continuation of my 'Is it Me You'll Love?' story…well more like drabbles I guess. Why did I chose to make it drabbles? It's simple…I don't what to write long chapters anymore lol xD**

**No but seriously, I think it's better this way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Their First Night **

It was already past midnight and both Molly and Chase walked down the dirt rode to their house with their hands linked together. They walked silently towards Molly's ranch…enjoying the sweet fragrance of spring flowers and feeling the soft breezed that played with their hair, caressing their face.

Once in front of the door, Molly reaches for the door knob with out letting go of her husbands hand and opening the door.

Chase lets Molly guide him through the darkness and squeezes her hand…but only slightly. He was becoming flustered and nerves. He knew what would be next and it was the only natural thing to do on their wedding night. To his surprise she doesn't lead him to her…or rather _their _bedroom but instead to the living room to sit on the couch. They sat down, close to each other never letting go of each others hand as if they were now permanently attached to one another.

Chase felt as Molly rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. Now he was a bit confuse and unsure of what to do. Was this how it started?

"Um…so just so you know I'm not sure how to start this…uh…you know…" He gulped and looked slightly away from her. He could feel his face heating up. ".…if you don't want to do anything it's fine with me. I'm not saying that I don't want to! I mean I do but…I-I've never done something like this…so…"

He paused for a few minutes waiting for a response. Nothing. He turned to look at her and noticed that she was fast asleep. He let out a sigh of defeat. He had worried for nothing and apparently was only talking to himself. He then caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams my little 'husband'…"

Smiling he closes his eyes and rested his head on top of hers, drifting off to sleep as well…never noticing the smile that had creped up on Molly's lips.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there it is. Hope you guys like it. For those you who have not read my story, Chase has allowed Molly to call him 'wife'. So in a sense he's kinda being sarcastic and calls her 'husband'…or maybe pleasing her? Anyway, thank you for reading. and I'll do my best to update soon =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Morning Breakfast**

Molly looked down at the burning pot. It wasn't suppose to do that…she had just turn around for a few minutes and this is what happen. She covered the pot quickly before more black smoke started spreading all over the house and opened all the windows. She used a kitchen towel to blow away the ever spreading black cloud threatening to turn on the screeching alarm to announce her failure. But it beat her in the end…and it went off sending out that annoying sound that she really did not want to hear…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

'Crap!' She curesed under her breath.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Now she was desperately using both hands to fan the smoke out. She then took the cover from the pot to use it as a fan but instead more black smoke came out…literally overtaking the whole kitchen.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

At this point Molly was now waving her fist at the smoke detector and started yelling at it. "ARGH! Shut up already! Your going to wake up Chase!"

"Your yelling is more than enough to wake me up…" Molly looked towards the kitchen entrance and winced noticing the annoyed looked on her husbands face. Not only was he annoyed…he was really mad. His arms crossed on his chest, tapping one of his foot on the wooden floor and an obvious tick on one of his brows.

"What exactly are you do? Are you TRYING to burn the house down? Because let me tell you…you were almost successful if it weren't for the alarms!"

He walked up to the pot and turned off the burner. He then grabbed the pot and poured cold water in it, covered it with the lid and the smoke started dissipating. He turned and glared at Molly.

"Why couldn't you do that in the first place? Honestly!"

Molly looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers. "I-I'm sorry…I was just trying to…"

Chase placed both fits on his hips clearly not amused. "Trying to what?"

Molly slightly lifted her head and looked at him with puppy like eyes. "I was just…trying to make some breakfast…for you…I wanted to surprise you…" She then rubbed her arm and chuckled nervously as her cheeks started to flare up. "But I guess I failed huh?…heh…sorry…"

Chase let out a sigh in defeat. He just couldn't stay angry at her…not when she was this cute. He walked up to her and flicked her forehead.

Molly let out a small whimpered and started rubbing her forehead.

"Dummy! That's my job!"

Molly looked up at him and smiled. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't try." She then clapped her hands together excitedly. " But don't worry, I'll do my best next time just you wait!" She then turned around and was about the door.

Chase blinked and hunched over letting out another sigh. "I wont be getting any sleep for a while…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I just had to write something with that annoying smoke detector…I really get annoyed when it goes off after my sister is done with her shower and leaves the door open. The steam reaches the darn thing and it starts screeching when it's friggin 5am! XD**

**I would also like to ask that if you guys notice that any of my chapters is similar to someone else is work, please let me know. I don't want ppl to think that I'm copying from their work or even plagiarizing so I would really appreciated if you'd let me know. =]**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and thank you for reading =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Lunch box**

'This should be interesting'.

Chase was unwrapping his lunch box that Molly had prepared for him. She really was trying her best at cooking and he simply couldn't say no to her. At first he was going to refuse but when he took the bag from her, he noticed how her eyes glittered with not only happiness but was so excitement that she jumped and clapped girlishly.

"I've always wanted to make a lunch box for my wife!" She then cupped her cheeks and squealed happily.

As he finished unwrapping his lunch box he noticed a pink heart shaped sticky that read _'hope u like it! Love u lots!'_. He couldn't help but smile at his wife's girlish ways and took off the lid.

"Huh…not bad."

She had put croquettes with salad and some orange juice. He took his fork but then notice something underneath the croquettes. As he moved one of the croquettes to the side he notice that it was rice…but not just any type of rice…it was the worst kind. Mushroom rice. If there was one thing that he hated the most, it had to be mushrooms. He could already feel his stomach getting upset, just the mere sight of mushrooms made him gag. But he just didn't have the heart to throw it away so he reluctantly ate it. He picked at it and took away the mushrooms as much as possible but the taste was still there.

Through out the whole night his stomach was upset and grumbled in disapproval, urging him to dispose of the vile thing he ate.

When he got home he notice that the lights were still on. He dragged his feet to the front door and reached for the door knob when it suddenly burst open.

"Welcome home sweetie! Did you like the lunch I made for you?"

Chase looked at Molly, who was just eager to hear his praise. But as he recalled his lunch he couldn't hold it in any longer. He ran to the kitchen sink and unwillingly disposed of his loving wife's lunch.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I've seen this happen at work. Sometimes some of the guy's wife/girlfriend pack them a lunch and its' not always…edible or it's something they don't like lol. So in the end they end up eating MY lunch *shakes fist at them* those damn jerks! I feel a bit bad for doing this to Chase but…at least he tried to like Molly's lunch… so that's what really counts right? And I thought this would be good material, Lol?**

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Ice cream**

Chase was now starting to wonder if Molly had any type of skill in the kitchen or any taste buds. First was the whole mushroom rice incident, his stomach was so upset he had to call in sick the next day. Then there was the time when she made sautéed oysters, it gave him a bad case of the runs for one whole week! Not only that but apparently she thought that pickling vegetables with fish was a good idea. The house stank like rotten fish and feet for a month!

Chase walked in the kitchen and the stench of onions made his eyes water. He covered his nose and desperately tried to open all the windows. When the smell was more bearable he uncovered his nose and wrinkled his it in disapproval.

"NOW what kind of vile experiment are you coming up with!"

Molly wiped some of her tears and turned to look at him with a huge smile. "Onion ice cream! Want some?"

Chase smacked his forehead. "Dear Goddess…why? Why would you do that! Now it's going to leave an aftertaste when we try to make ice cream in the ice cream maker! What where you thinking?"

Molly pouted and showed him tow cups full of what appeared to be chocolate ice cream and mint ice cream. "But the chocolate with chili and wassabi ice cream taste great!"

-**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I saw this show about different types of ice cream in the food channel the other day…they actually DID have chocolate with chili and wassabi flavor! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Evil Cuteness **

Chase raised his brow. "What are those?"

"Their tickets!" Molly was waving two tickets in front of Chase.

He had just finished cooking and was now serving their dinner. "I can see that but what are they for."

She started jumping and squealing. "It's for our honeymoon! Mayor Hamilton gave them to me as a gift! Their tickets for Toucan Island! Isn't it exciting! We should go tomorrow!"

"No way."

Molly's jaw dropped and her eyes widen. "B-but why not!"

Chase let out a sigh. "I work tomorrow." He then placed both plates on the table and sat down pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Beside who's going to look after the farm while we're away."

Molly pouted, crossing her arms across her chest and slumped on her chair across from him. "It's not like I can't wake up extra early to feed them and water the crops. And we can just go on your next day off…"

He took a sip of his orange juice. "Hmmm…I don't know Molly…"

Molly frowned but then a sly smile spread on her lips. Chase winced. She was up to something. When ever she did that, it always meant that she was going to use her charm to persuade him to do whatever it is she wanted. And sure enough, she stood up and walked up to him. He looked up at her and before he knew it she was sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and batted her eyes. Chase could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Pweees? I promise I wont make you try my food for the next month!"

Molly's lower lip stuck out and was now staring at him with puppy like eyes.

Now his whole face was starting to get warm. She just knew how to push his button. "F-fine! Just get off me and let me eat woman!"

Molly smiled triumphal and nuzzled against his chest. "Yay! Thank you sweetie!" She then leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Chase mentally cursed at himself for being so weak against her cuteness but none the less…he was also looking forward to their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**River Plot**

Chase had noticed that when ever he went home for his lunch break Molly would always be in the field near the pond. The plot was in the far corner, almost hidden. She seem to favor that plot the most and he found it really odd. When he asked her about it she just smiled and winked at him and told him that it was her 'special place'.

In comparison to her other two plots of land, this one was practically a waste land. He really didn't understand what was so 'special' about it. All he saw were 2 trees on each end of the plot that looked too young to bear fruit and the middle section was left empty except for some weed that was starting to grow.

As he walked out of the house and waved goodbye to his wife he glanced at the almost deserted field, shook his head and chuckled.

"I have one weird wife."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I shall reveal why this particular plot is special to Molly soon ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Toucan Island**

Molly ran towards the beach and stretched, inhaling the salty breeze. "Isn't it beautiful Chase!"

Chase walked towards her with indifference. "It looks almost the same as in Castanet."

Molly pouted. "It does not! Now come on! Let's get in!"

Chase frowned and began scanning the island. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he was just exhausted from the night before. Molly had stayed up late last night ranting about how much fun it was going to be. He let out a sigh and turned to look at his wife.

"Molly we should go to the inn and-" As soon as he laid eye on his wife his face became pale and for obvious reasons. Molly had taken off her shirt and was on her tank top. She had just taken off her belt and was now in the process of pulling down her jeans. His mouth was agape and his eyes began to widen. Not only was she getting undressed in brae day light…but in public!

"M-M-MOLLY! W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He ran towards her to try and stop her but some how he managed to trip and as he was falling took hold of Molly's jeans and pulled them down. Horrified he scrambled to his feet and took off his shirt and covered her from the waist down. Molly just blinked and gave him a weird look. He looked around to see if there were any people around. He most definitely didn't want guys ogling at his wife. He then glared at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY ARE YOU GETTING NAKED IN PUBLIC!"

"I wasn't…"

"OH YEAH! SO HOW COME YOUR JUST IN YOU UNDERSHIRT!"

Molly blinked and then began laughing hysterically. Chase looked at her dumfounded. He didn't find this amusing so why was she laughing!

"This isn't my undershirt silly! It's my tunic! I've even got some shorts on see!" She pushed his hands away along with his shirt and sure enough the shorts were there…although it was much to small in his opinion. He then looked at her.

"Wait…so you've had it on all along…"

Molly nodded and giggled. "Yup!"

Chase fell on his hands and knees. Not only was his face extremely hot…but he could practically feel steam coming out of his ears and nostrils from embarrassment. Molly kneeled next to him, kissed his cheek and took hold of one of his arms edging him to get up.

"Come on! Let's get in the water so you can cool off." Chase looked up at her and only then did he realize how beautiful she looked in her bathing suit. As they walked towards the ocean, Molly stopped, turned around and smiled.

"I think I like you better with out a shirt…you look sexy…" She then blushed and fidgeted a bit. "I'm glad there aren't other girls around to look at my sweetie…"

Chase smiled, leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Me too…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Plz forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar errors…I'll so my best not to have any…it's just that I'm kinda lazy to go back and check it…and I is sleepy ^_^;; (lol?)**

**Hope you guys liked it and I'll do my best to update soon :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sun Set**

After a long day of swimming in the ocean and exploring the island, they sat on the deck that was attached to the summer house they had rented at Toucan Island. Their feet dangled, hovering on top the water. They hold on to each other enjoying the tranquil noise the waves made and looking over the horizon as the sun set. Molly rested her head on Chase's shoulder while he rested his head on top of her head.

"You know…" Chase began. "Today was really fun. It's nice to try different things. I never thought that landscapes could be so beautiful…not until I met you…"

Molly looked up at him and smiled. Chase caressed her cheek and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you for giving me a different perspective on things. And I hope you can continue to give me more memories."

Molly giggled and poked his cheek playfully. "I think you mean to say 'we can continue making memories together.'"

They both chuckled and kissed once more. After the sky was no longer the shade of pink, orange, and purple they went inside the cabin snuggled close to each other and feel asleep on each others embrace.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I felt like I had to include this piece of the game to my story…it didn't feel like I did write about their honeymoon in my previous chapter so I guess this is the continuations of the last one? I changed the wording a bit…I hope it's not to corny xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Distance**

Molly open the door and dragged her feet towards her bedroom. She opened the door and slumped onto the bed, instantly falling asleep. Chase who had been in the living room playing his flute, walked towards the bedroom door and peered inside. There she laid… sound asleep. He was a bit shocked to just see his wife walk past him without saying a 'how was your day' or 'I'm back'. Nothing. At first he didn't mind because he thought it was just a matter of getting use to each other, but now he noticed that this was becoming a daily routine and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

It's true… he didn't expect her to cook and clean after a long day of farm work, but he at least expected her to greet him properly or acknowledge that he was there…even if it was just a simple 'hello'. There were times when they didn't get to see each other for days. She would usually wake up really early and start working on her farm and by the time she was done he had to go to work. The only times they got to see each other now was when he went home for his lunch and on his days off.

He was beginning to get irritated…this was not what he expected marriage to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Phone calls **

Every now and then when ever Chase got home after work he would find his wife on the phone. He knew this because even before he open the door he could practically hear Molly's laughter form outside. Once he was inside and she had notice she would quickly say her goodbyes to the person on the other end and hang up.

"Who were you talking with?"

Molly stiffen a bit and some of her color faded. She suddenly started fidgeting and nervously pulled back some strands of hair behind her ear. "O-oh…just a friend…b-but anyway how was work?" She then stretched and made a rather forced yawn. "Oh look at the time, it sure is late. Got to get extra early tomorrow! Night!"

And with that Molly quickly walked towards their bedroom.

Chase stood in the living room and looked at their bedroom door. He could feel one of his eyes starting to twitch and he clenched his fists. Did she not trust him? More importantly, why couldn't she just tell him who she was talking to. Was she hiding something?

He may not look it but underneath that indifference attitude he always portrayed, he was actually the jealous type. This situation was not only peeving him but also made him sad. She should know by now that he hated secrets more than anything. More so when it was regarding his wife. Did she really not know him? Did she really not know his expectations?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Argument**

The rays of the sun hit Molly's eyes, announce a new day. She grumbled in annoyance and after a few minutes decided to get up. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anyway…not with this summer heat. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got dressed to start her daily routine. As she walked towards the kitchen she noticed Chase standing looking rather upset. She tilted her head to the side as she walked towards him.

"Chase…sweetie…are you ok?"

Chase merely look at her from the corner of his eyes but said nothing.

"Chase…?" She started to get close to him and as she extended her hand towards him he suddenly turn around and swatted her hand away. Molly blinked in surprise and retreated her hand from him. "Wha…"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Um…can you leave me alone?"

Molly's eyes widen. "W-w-wait…what? What happen? Is something wrong?"

Chase threw his hand in the air. "I guess you really don't get it do you?" He then turn around and headed for the door, he opened it and looked back at Molly. "Maybe you should think about it" and with that he closed the door behind him and was gone.

Molly stood in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded. What in the world was that about? What exactly did she do to make him so upset? By the time she realized that she had been crying and sobbing uncontrollably it was almost night fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Uneasy **

Chase couldn't get out of his mind Molly's secretive behavior. Not only did it make him uncomfortable but it also brought a lot of doubt and questions regarding their relationship. He was drying one of the glasses when he heard the door from the bar ring announcing a customers. Chase frowned a bit to see the person who had walked in. It was Gill.

"Hey Chase." Gill waved and sat down on one of the stools. "Can I have a glass of tomato juice and some ratatouille."

Chase simply nodded and began to prepare Gill's lunch. Once he was finished he placed the order on the counter and went back to drying dishes.

"So…" Gill began "What's the matter? Why the long face?"

Chase blinked. This guy never missed anything did he. Chase sigh. It wouldn't hurt to tell him, besides he need to get it off his chest. Maybe Gill would give him some advice seeing as he was married as well.

"Well…it's just that…I don't think Molly knows me at all." He set down the glass with the others. "Lately she's been acting weird you know."

Gill took a sip of juice. "Isn't she always weird?"

"Well yeah but…I don't know…it feels like she's hiding something from me."

Gill was munching on some of his ratatouille but managed to raise his brow. "How so?"

Chase felt his eye twitch…this conversation was going nowhere. He turned around and began to rub his temples. "Just…never mind."

"You think she's cheating on you or something?"

Chase froze and his eyes widen. He spun around to face Gill who in return gave him a 'are you serious' look.

Gill let out a sigh. "Look Chase…first of all Molly loves you to death. Secondly, almost every guy in town is taken. I don't think she's stupid enough to have an affair in such a small island. If anyone saw, the news would spread like wild fire."

Chase crossed his arms in front of him. "Well what about all the phone calls she's been making."

Gill shrugged and took another sip of tomato juice. "Who knows. Maybe she's just calling her family…or a friends."

Chase tilted his head to the side and placed his thumb on his chin as if he was thinking intently. "But…why call them so late?"

"As far as I know, Molly's got a best friend that she call practically every single day. I think her name is Mary." Gill wiped his mouth with one of the napkins. "I mean really, you should know this by now…seeing as she's you wife and all." Gill looked at his watch. "Well I have to get going. Paperwork isn't going to do itself." He then stood up and walked towards the door but before leaving he looked back at Chase. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but as her friend I feel like I have to say it…" he let out a sight and gave Chase a stern look. "I don't think you understand or know her at all" and with that he left the bar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy reading them! I also what to thank everyone that is fallowing this story or that have added it to their favorite. **

**I would like to clarify something tho. Mary is purely a fictional characters. Well…somewhat :p. But it's not Mary form Mineral Town or any of the other Harvest Moon characters just so u know . I'm sorry for any misunderstandings that may have caused. **

**Naty17...you have found me out! And here I thought u guys wouldn't guess why Molly liked that plot so much. But then again…u guys would have probably figured that out anyway. Lol. I failed xD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Decision **

Chase sat at the porch resting his elbows on his knees looking up at the night sky. The moon illuminated the farm with it's soft light and the sky was bathed in a navy blue color with a few stars that sparkled like glitter. A soft breeze would pass every now and then in the summer night.

Molly hadn't made any effort to talk to him for the past week and a half…this concerned him. But then again, she was doing what he had asked her to do… to leave him alone. But…did she not want to ask him what was bothering him? Why he was so upset? Did she _even _care? She was still making those weird phone calls and he did notice the dark circles starting to form on her eyes. She was also eating less and her cheeks weren't as rosy as they use to be. He scratched and ruffled his hair in frustration. He just didn't know what to think anymore. He too noticed the dark circles that were starting to form on his eyes as well and he felt more tired and irritated than usual.

Wasn't marriage life supposed to be happy? It's true that not all marriages are perfect but a couple should at least feel comfortable enough tell one another anything.

He let out a sigh. Maybe he was to rash in his decision to marry Molly. Maybe he should have spent more time with her so they could get to know each other better. Maybe Molly wasn't even sure about her feeling for him.

'_... Molly loves you to death.'_

Chase recalled his conversation with Gill a few days ago.

'…_I don't think you understand or know her at all'_

He rubbed his face with both hands as if he was rinsing his face and then started massaging his temples. He knew he loved Molly more than anything…but maybe they should take a break and not see each other for a few days. As that thought came through his mind he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He placed a hand on his chest and clutched his shirt as soon as he felt that sharp pain. He felt his heart racing and his breathing became heavy and rapid. He shook his head. No…thats not what he really wanted to do. They had to clarify this without having to put such distance between them.

He would talk to her…and end both of their suffering once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like I'm mostly writing Chase's P.O.V so this is more of Molly's P.O.V.**

**I would also like to say that I might not be able to update as fast as I normally do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Mary**

The person on the end of the other line let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok…what is it _this _time?"

Molly just pouted. "Your mean Mary!"

"Dude…seriously! You know what time it is? And beside you haven't been tell me any of your juicy stories for the past few days so I'm not interested!"

Molly burst into tears and slumped on the wooden floor. "I-I-I don't k-know w-w-what to d-d-dooo!"

Mary let out another sigh. "Girl…why don't you just ask him what's wrong. I'm sure he's just waiting for you to ask him. In fact…I'm sure he's _dieing _for you to ask."

Molly wiped and rubbed some tears away, trying to stop the never ending tears. "Bu-but he said to-to leave him a-alone"

You could hear the other girl on the other end lightly banging her head on what sounded like a table. "Molly….your such a fool sometimes. Ok…what's the last thing you remember doing? Or maybe something that he might of asked you?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"'Couse sometimes you can act rather suspicious you klutz."

Molly used the back of her sleeve to wipe some buggers and sniffed as she thought. "W-well…I cant…remember…Oh! Sometime two weeks ago he asked me who I was talking to on the phone."

"…Ok…and?"

"I just told him a friend and I went to sleep."

"Ok…but did you tell him who you were talking to or what you were talking about?"

Molly suddenly blushed a deep red forgetting completely about her misery. "O-of course not! It'd be too embarrassing to tell Chase what we where talking about!"

The girl smacked her forehead…or at least that's what it sounded like. "Molly you idiot! He's probably thinking that your talking to some dude behind his back or something! Ugh!"

Molly blinked and frowned. "Why would he think that? That's completely stupid! I love him! I would never cheat on him!"

"You have to look at his point of view Molly…come on girl! You really need to talk to him and clear things up. Tomorrow!"

Molly was silent for a few minutes. Chase should know by now that she loved him. But more importantly, did he not trust her? She felt her heart sink at the thought of this. Maybe he didn't understand her…

Her eyes widen and it hit her like a ton of bricks, maybe _she _was the one that didn't understand _him_. She clenched her fist. How could she had been so stupid and not realized it sooner. She had completely neglected his feelings and focused only on her own suffering.

"Molly?"

She let out a sight and nodded. "Okay…I'll talk to him after I finish my work…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Silent Treatment…or so it Seems**

Chase laid in the couch and lifted one arm to cover his face seeing as the sun was hitting him directly on his eyes. He grumbled and cursed at the sun for disturbing his sleep. He then pull his blanket over his entire head to try and block the suns rays in vain. He heard some shuffling and the door opening. As he heard the door close he instantly open his eyes and jolted up.

"Damn it!"

He quickly stood up and walked towards the window and peered outside. Molly was walking…or rather swaying towards the barn. He cursed at himself for not waking up earlier. That was the reason he decided to sleep on the couch that night, so that he could wake up early and clear things up with Molly. He let out a sigh and looked towards her direction.

He raised his brow at how awkward his wife was walking. She looked like she was drunk. All of a sudden she tripped and fell down flat on her face. Chase chuckled a bit and shook his head. Sometimes she could be so clumsy. Yet…she didn't move.

Chase frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He then opened the window and stuck his head out. "Hey! How long are you planning to stay there? I know you like the dirt and all but don't you think that's a little too much?"

No response.

One of Chase's eyes twitch. "I'm talking to you!"

Nothing.

Chase opened the door and started walking towards his immobile wife. Once he was next to her he crossed his arms and tapped one of his foot.

"Molly this isn't funny! I know I told you not to talk to me but your taking it too far now."

Still no reply.

He kneeled next to her and then slightly shook her shoulder. Still no reply nor any kind of movement. Now he was worried. "Molly?"

He turned her over and placed a hand on her forehead. His eyes widen.

"Oh my goddess Molly! Your burning up!" He then scoped her up and ran towards the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. I called in sick from work so I can update =p**

**I keeeeed! No but seriously I did call in cuz I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days so i was like 'hey might as well write a new chapt!'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Realization **

"It's just a minor cold. Give her plenty of liquids and have her rest. She should be fine in a couple of days." Dr Jin gave Chase a bottle of cold medicine. "Call me if you need me." Jin got up and headed out the door.

Chase sat next to Molly who was now fast asleep. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take care of the farm, you take it easy and get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you ok."

Chase stood up and walked outside to start his tortures manual labor of farm work. He just hoped that everything would work out and that the animals wouldn't give him a hard time….or so he hoped. Since the livestock didn't know who he was, they chased him around the fields until finally (too tired to chase him anymore) they let him milk them. The chickens and the ducks weren't any friendlier. They pecked at him when he tried to take the eggs and only stopped when he threw bird feed at them.

Chase was now finishing watering the starters plot and hung his head low. Not only had he been abused my the farm animals but he was already exhausted from watering the farm plot and he still needed to check on the deserted river plot. He let out a sigh and looked at his watch. It was already 5pm.

He rubbed one of his temples with his free hand. How in the world did Molly manage to do all of the farm work in so little time? Not only that but she made it look so easy? She was usually done by 2...but no later than 3. As he finished watering the last tomato he walked…or rather… dragged himself towards the river plot.

As he looked around he noticed that there were only a few weeds in there and trees. As he bend over to pull on the weeds there was a suddenly gust of wind. He then took in a deep breath in surprised and shield his eyes with the back of his arm to prevent any dirt that might get in his eyes. As he took in the scent his eyes shot open. He could smell the faint fragrance of pinkcat and pansey flowers, not only that but there was also a hint of oranges. He looked down at the ground and what he had thought to be weeds were actually pinkcat and pansey flowers…and although they were already wilting there were still a few buds. Chase looked up at the trees and realized that all the trees were orange trees and were now bearing fruit. He took a deep breath and smiled. This sent reminded him of his home…it had the same aroma. Was this the reason why Molly liked this plot?

But…why were there so many orange trees? Not only that but the season for these types of flowers was already over. Why was Molly so diligent on keeping them alive? He didn't really mind because he liked these flowers and oranges were his favorite.

His eyes suddenly widen and placed a hand on his forehead. Now that he thought about it…he realized that Molly had 6 goats and only 2 cows. Not to mention that out of the 10 birds she had in the coop, 3 were ducks and she never sold their eggs. In fact, the fridge was always packed with very high quality duck eggs, goat products and vegetables.

"I'm such a fool…"

Chase heard footsteps. "Chase?"

He turned around and noticed Molly walking towards him in her pajamas and had a blanket around her shoulders. "Chase…you ok?"

Chase stood up and just looked at her. She stopped as soon as she was only a few feet away from him. "Chase…I…" Molly fidgeted with her fingers and then suddenly bowed down. "I'm sorry for not understanding you and I'm sorry that I upset-"

Chase grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her towards him and embraced her. Molly's eyes widen at her husbands sudden embrace.

"No…I should be the one to say sorry. I'm sorry…I…I thought you really knew me, so when you didn't do what I expected…I was disappointed that you were a stranger. But I guess I was probably expecting too much from you. Then again…it's not like I understood you either…and…I forgot to give as well." Chase squeezed her a bit and nuzzled at her shoulder. "I-I know I'm not perfect…but…do you still love me?"

Molly felt her eyes swell up with tears. She hid her face on his chest and clutched the back of his shirt. She pulled him closer to her and nodded. "Of-of course I do! I love you…so much!"

Chase pulled her away and kissed her softly on the lips and wiped some of her tears away. He lightly pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you too…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Ok! Finally! Man…this has to be the longest chpt I have written for this story. Sorry it took me so long…I wasn't sure how to have them make up…I did take some of the actual conversation that was in the game. I hope this was good enough…**

**Thank u for reading! I'll do my best to update soon :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I really do like reading them! So keep em coming =D**

**Tufted titmouse….I'm not sure if your 'Ahhhh!' was a good thing or a bad thing…but if it was good then shank u and if it was a bad thing then…I sowwy =o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Pickled Mangos**

Chase looked in disgust at the bowl full of…what ever it was that was in front of him. "What _IS_ that?"

Molly smiled really big. "It's my version of pickled mangos! It's a 'I'm sorry' gift."

"Urgh!" One of Chase's eyes twitched and he instinct ably covered his mouth.

Molly pouted and puffed her cheeks. "You don't like pickled stuff?"

Chase pushed the plate away from him. "Why pickle vegetables or fruit, for that matter, when you can just eat them fresh! Besides I've never heard of pickled mangos in my life!"

"Nether had I but my friend thought me this recipe. It's really good! Try it! I used sugar instead of salt. I have a back up dessert in case you don't like it."

Chase let out a sigh. This definitely didn't look edible! First of all, weren't mangos supposed to be orange… not a discolored green orange? He took his fork and poked at the wiggly substance, he may as well get this over with. He cut a piece and hold the fork in front of him. He looked at it and then at Molly who was now clapping in anticipation with a grin on her face. He then shut his eyes tight and put the so called 'mango' in his mouth. He opened his eyes and blinked. Surprisingly enough it wasn't what he had expected, it was actually sweet. He chewed on the piece of mango just to confirm that it wasn't just him imagining things. Although it was a very unusual texture it was both sweet and only a tad bitter. He took another piece and this time dipped it in it's syrup.

"Huh…it's not bad…"

Molly squealed and clapped happily. "Isn't it! Oh here! I made some orange ice cream too!"

She ran to the freezer and took out a small cup and placed it next to the other plate.

Chase eagerly took his spoon and took a spoonful of ice cream. Once it hit his mouth his eyes widen and he ran towards the sink to spit it out. "Molly! That is _not _orange flavor! That's just vile!"

Molly place a finger on her chin and looked up towards the ceiling. "Hmm…I guess I didn't get all the onion out of the ice cream maker…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**There actually is pickled mango. I had some when I went to my aunts house. I thought it was going to be disgusting but once I tried it…I got addicted to it. She told me that they made them in Mexico so when I went I would ask in almost every stand. I'm not sure if I wasn't saying it right or idk but the ppl would just look at me as if I was a weirdo or just plain crazy….**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok ppl…just so u know this chp is a little…weird…sort of speak. I've had this idea for a while and I just couldn't hold it in any longer! I hope none of u Chase fans get upset and if you do…I am really really REALLY sorry. But I hope u cant still lol about it ^_^;;**

**This is going to be my second longest chapter I think. Anyway, I hope u guys like it! Also if you guys have any suggestions plz let me know. I'll take it into consideration =3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Secret Fantasy's **

Chase blinked as he look at his wife. They were currently in their bedroom, sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed. "You mean to tell me…that all this time you were on the phone…you were talking to your best friend about your fantasy's involving me?"

Molly bobbed her head in affirmation as she fidgeted with her index fingers. She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her face but unfortunately it wasn't enough to hide her embarrassment, seeing as the redness on her face had also spread to her ears. Chase's cheek flushed as well and he averted his gaze from her as he ran his fingers through his hair. It somehow made him happy that she thought of him that way…though it had never accrued to him that his innocent looking wife had _those _kinds of…fantasy's.

Chase cleared his throat. "Y-you should have just told me you know. We would have avoided all this misunderstanding from the start."

Molly covered her face with both hands and shook her head. "N-no way! It's too embarrassing! And anyway…I-I wasn't sure if you would be ok with it…and I was scared that you wouldn't like me anymore…"

Chase shook his head and looked at her. "I would never stop loving you no matter what! And besides…" His blush started to spread all over his face and he looked away from her. "I don't mind…I mean if you want too…if you have those kinds of thoughts…about me."

Molly separated some of her fingers and peaked though them. "R-really? You don't think I'm weird?"

Chase smiled and nodded. "It's one of the reasons why I love you because your not plain and boring."

Molly uncovered her face and smiled. Chase scratched the back of his head and slightly lifted his head looking in the opposite direction. "To be honest…I never thought you were into that kind of stuff you know." He then looked at her from the corner of his eyes and started blushing again. "B-but I don't mind…doing that kind of stuff if that's what you want."

Molly leaned forward as her eyes started to sparkle. "Really! You'd do that for me? Promise?"

Chase simply nodded. Molly squealed and threw her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Oh! Thank you sweetie! You're the bestes wife ever!" She clapped eagerly and stood up. "Ohmygosh let me get the stuff ready then!"

Chase's face turned a crimson read and his eyes widen as he saw his wife run towards the wardrobe looking for goddess knows what. "W-wait! Molly! Y-you want to do it right now!"

Molly looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together as if he had said something out of the ordinary. "Well of course right now silly! I've waited to long for this and I'm not waiting any longer!" she continued to rummage around.

Chase just couldn't image what kind of 'fantasy's' his wife had, now he began to worry. What if she was one of those 'master slave' kinda person? What if she wanted to whip him or tie him up or some other kind of freaks kinky stuff? He shut his eyes tightly as he scratched and ruffled his hair with both hands as these disturbing thought came to him. What had he gotten himself into!

"Ah ha! Found it!" Chase open his eyes and noticed a white box in front of him. Chase blinked and took the box. He looked at it and then at Molly. "What's this?"

Molly gave a little jump. "Open it!"

He looked at the box once more, he shrugged and opened it. Now he was confused. He took out what looked like a sailor suit uniform and a wig. He tilted his head to the side confused. "What's this for?"

Molly let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Duh! Isn't it obvious!"

Chase sigh. He had worried for nothing. "Molly…I really don't care about this kind of thing…I'm more of the old fashion type."

Molly blinked. "Really? Oh well that's ok!" She walked towards the wardrobe again and started to rummage though it again. "I think I've got a Lolita style dress around her. It's not really a Victorian style but it should do. I've even got a bonnet and an umbrella for it!"

Chase frowned. "Isn't that bothersome? I mean are you really going to wear all of that stuff?"

Molly giggled. "I'm not the one who's going to wear it silly!"

Chase crossed his arms in front of him and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean your not wearing it? Then who's going to-" his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Was she serious! He lifted a shaky hand and pointed at himself. "Y-your telling me th-that your fantasy…is seeing me…wearing…A DRESS!"

Molly grin and nodded happily as she took out a camera. "Yup! I'm even going to take pictures! It's going to be like a photo shot!"

Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt dizzy. He could only faintly hear Molly's voice now.

"Sweetie…you ok?"

As he collapsed on the bed only one thought came to his mind 'I definitely have one weird wife'.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Ok ppl…I'm actually guilty of this…* blushes*. At some point I really did think Chase was a girl so I would sometimes draw him in a dress with long hair when I was drawing fan art….It wasn't until much later that I realized that he was a dude and all the gifts I had given him as a boy where in vain…**

**I really wanted to make him my wife…*cries***


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Unwelcome Gifts **

KNOCK KNOCK

It was only 6 in the morning and someone was already knocking at the door. Chase groan and covered his head with the blankets.

Then there was another knock on the door. Chase growled and got up.

Lately some of the bachelors had been coming early in the morning to give Molly gifts and although Chase knew that she did have feeling for any of them it still peeved him. Not only were these guys trying to make a move on his wife but she accepted the gifts. Sure it would be rude not to accept the gifts from them but she was a bit dim when it came to guys hitting on her or making a move on her. She was just plain clueless about these things.

It all started with Gill. He brought Molly a sakura seashell, which in Chase's opinion, was pretty cheap for him to give because first of all…those things were everywhere so anyone could just pick it up. The second time around he brought her some green earmuffs. He didn't think much of it because well…Molly and Gill were best friends so it was only natural to give your friend a gift right?

Then Jin came by and gave Molly some cold medicine and the second time he came, he gave her some remedy. Chase frowned a bit. Well…Jin **_was _**the islands only doctor and she **_had _**been sick a few days ago so it was only natural that he was worried about Molly's health.

Chase shrugged it off and that was the end of it.

But then…things got…a little weird sort of speak. Toby came by twice and presented Molly with gifts as well. He wasn't the only one though. Owen, Luke, and Calvin also came and gave Molly a gift…even the Wizard! There was something weird going on. Weren't they aware that Molly was married already? Had they failed to noticed that **_he _**was living with her?

As he stomped to the front door he felt a tick on his eyebrow and cursed under his breath. He swung open the door and immediately recognized the purple haired man that stood in front of him. It was Julius.

"Why hello Chase! Is Molly home?"

Chase glared at the flamboyant man in front of him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "My wife isn't available for anyone…or any man for that matter!"

"Chasie…who's there…?" Molly was standing in the middle of the living room still half asleep in her pajamas, scratching her head and her eyes were still closed. Chase turned to look at Molly and then at Julius who's cheeks were now turning a shade of red.

"Hey hey! Stop looking at her! Are you listening to me!" Chase was now snapping his fingers in front of Julius trying to get his attention...but it was in vain.

Julius pushed Chase aside and ran up to Molly who was now rubbing the sleep from her eyes and hugged her tightly. Julius then caressed her head to smooth her tangled hair. "You poor poor darling! Is this brute threatening you?" He then pulled her away and looked at her from head to toe. "But I must say…I really like your physic! Though I'd have to admit you're a bit on the small side in the chest but I like your type! Oh my goodness I have just the perfect outfit for you to wear! Here let's go to my house so you can try it on!" Julius then grabbed her by the wrist and started walking towards the door.

Molly tilted her head to the side with half lidded eyes oblivious of what was happening. "Huh…?"

Chase grabbed Julius from the collar, pulled him away from Molly and shook him. "Hey hey! Are you making a move on my wife! How dare you! Not only are you hitting on her in my house but in front of me no less!"

Julius put his hands up in defense "Oh please! If you have her wearing that then you really aren't fit to be her husband."

Chase blushed and shook him some more. "She's on her damn pajamas you weirdo! And what the hell has gotten into you anyway? Why are you hitting on someone else's woman!"

Julius smiled. "Because she's so cute!" he then began to laugh.

Chase could feel one of his veins throbbing in his forehead. That was the last straw. He took him firmly by the collar and then threw him out the door. "Don't you ever come near my woman you weirdo or else I'll kill you!" and with that he slammed the door.

He took hold of Molly's wrist and started walking towards their bedroom. "The nerve of that ass hole!" he turned around, pulled Molly close to him and glared at her. "Your mine and no one else's got it!"

Now that she was fully awake she simply blinked at him. She then giggled and just nodded. "What ever you say my jealous wife!"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I don't know about you guys but I always thought it was weird that even tho your married and stuff…the bachelors still come and give you gifts….When ever that happens I'm just like "what the who? I'm married dude!" but I'll still accept the gift lol. Chase seems a little possessive in this chapter but then again, u can't blame him now can u? =p**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**The Brunette**

Every now and then Chase would glance towards the lobby from where he was. Hayden had apparently hired a new girl and he had to admit…she was rather attractive. He didn't understand why Hayden had hired this new girl, seeing as he already had Kathy and Selena. But then again who was he to question Hayden, it was his bar.

Her hair was long and wavy and part of her bangs covered her face and only one of her eyes were visible. Some of her hair was pulled up in a bump style with a flower pin but most of it was flowing down her back. Chase didn't like the fact that her dress was much too short. She may as well just wear her tank top! She must have realized this as well because every now and then she would tug it down on the sides and would avoid bending down at all cost. Though…her legs were tone and…very appealing. She was wearing some wedges and it appear that she was having difficulty walking on them because every now and then she would stumble on her feet and Chase would let out a small chuckle. She also had make up that was a bit heavy, but then again…it did give her an exotic look and it also added a bit of mystery.

Chase had this feeling that he knew her.

He shook his head. That couldn't be possible…he'd never seen this girl in his life but yet…there was something about her that was familiar.

"Is that sashimi ready?" Chase blinked and turned around. Kathy was gave him a questioning look and was obviously getting inpatient.

"Yeah yeah…" He took the plate and gave it to Kathy. As Kathy took hold of the plate Chase firmly griped it. Kathy gave him an irritated look. "Well…"

"Well what?"

"Let go!"

"Tell me the new girls name first?"

Kathy smirked mischievously. "Oh…is Chase interested in the new girl?" She then placed both hands on her cheeks. "Oh my! What would Molly think if she knew you were asking about an unknown girls name!"

Chase blushed and turned around. "I-it's not like that! I was just asking but fine don't tell me. It's not like I really care anyway." He then continued with the next order.

Kathy's smirk only widen. "Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say."

He looked back and narrowed his eyes when he noticed Kathy whispering something to the brunette. The brunette looked towards his direction, lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers as a hello.

Chase flinched and turned his back at her. He was now a crimson red. After that he didn't look back and he refused to look back. But he couldn't get the image of the brunette out of his mind the whole night. After his shift was over, he left without saying goodbye feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation**. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I went to a b-day party last weekend and I saw this girl with the similar descriptions in this chapter…I thought it would be great material for the 'other woman' lol =p**

**Thank you for reading! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Unfaithful Kiss **

It had already been a few weeks since the brunette started working at the bar, Chase got use to her presence and he pretty much knew her schedule now. She would start her shift at 6pm and would leave until closing time. And even though she seemed like a nice girl it still bothered him because for some odd reason he felt uneasy around her. Every now and then he felt someone leering at him and it made him uncomfortable because he knew it was the young brunette.

Chase was cleaning the kitchen and getting ready to go home. Ever since their little spat a few months ago, Molly would stay up and wait for him. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and not only because Molly was waiting for him but because he's thoughts were being overrun by the brunette for the past few days.

"Come on girls! Ya'll need to loosen up!"

"Yeah like you? You've already had a whole bottle of whisky. Don't you think you should like…stop?"

Chase looked in the direction of the three girls. Selena had her arms crossed in front of her chest while lecturing a rather tipsy Kathy who was getting red every time she took a sip of the clear liquid. On the other hand, the brunette was just looking at the two girls argue rather uncomfortable while pulling down the hem of her dress.

"Oh geez! What are you? My stepmother!" Kathy then turn to the nerves girl and grin. "You want some don't cha'?" Kathy then shoved the bottle in front of the brunette.

"O-oh…t-that's ok. I-I don't drink-"

"Oh come one! Don't be such a baby!" Kathy then lunged at the defenseless girl and forced the bottle on her mouth and in a matter of seconds half of the bottle had gone down the girls throat.

Kathy then drank the rest of it. "Whuua! Now wasn't that great!"

Selena stood up and took the bottle away from Kathy. "Kathy! What are you doing! You shouldn't have done that!"

"I agree." Chase was now a few feet from their table with his arms crossed. "Now look at the poor girl. I don't think she'll be able to go home in that condition."

"I-I'll be fine…"

Chase looked at the brunette. Her face was flushed and the only visible eye from her face was half lidded. 'Yup…' Chase thought to himself 'she's drunk'. Chase let out a sigh and started walking away. He wasn't going to get involved in this. He hadn't taken his first step when he felt someone pull on his shirt. He turn to look at the person who was preventing him from leaving. It was the brunette.

"Y-you…I like you a lot…" Chase blushed and then swatted her hand to release himself from her grasp.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm mar-" all of a sudden the brunette lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips firmly on his. Chase's eyes widen and for a brief moment was unable to do anything from shock. He then took hold of her shoulders and pushed her away. The girl fell on the floor and looked up at him in surprise and clearly knocking her up sober.

Chase then rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and he could feel his face scorching hot.

He looked at Kathy and Selena who's expression was of that of shock and disbelief. Chase then ran out the door…still rubbing his lips. He just couldn't get the taste of alcohol and lipstick off his lips.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Surprise**

As Chase come close to the ranch he stopped in front of the house and looked at the door. The lights were off but he noticed Molly sitting in front of one of the widows, obviously asleep. She was resting her head against the window and he could see a faint smile on her lips.

As much as he wanted to go inside and hug Molly, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He's lips were stinging from rubbing them and had a lingering taste of alcohol. He just couldn't bring himself to go inside, he felt as if he had cheated on Molly and it pained him. He scratched his head and reluctantly turned around and headed to Flute Fields still rubbing his wasn't sure if his lips were bruised at this point.

As he approached his house he stopped and let out a sigh. It had been seasons since he was back to his old place and quite frankly not only did it feel wrong but it also felt as if he didn't belonged there. He took out his key and open the door. His eyes widen and his mouth was agape as soon as he flicked the lights on.

The brunette was sitting in one of the chairs.

"H-how did you get in here?"

The brunette tilted her head to the side and cupped one of her cheek with one hand with an obvious smile. "Oh, I have my ways."

Chase clenched his fist. "Get out."

The girl stood up and walked towards him still smiling. "But I thought you liked me. Wasn't that the reason why you were so interested in knowing my name?"

"No I'm not. Not only that but I'm happily married! now if you don't mind, get the heck out of my house!"

The girl pouted. "Fine then…I'll leave." As she walked towards the door, Chase turned around and let out a sigh. 'Unbelievable' he thought. His thought were soon disturbed by him being knocked down on the floor and was now looking up at the brunette…or rather, at the orange haired girl. His eyes widen as the image sunk in.

It was Maya.

She let out a giggle. "Did you miss me?"

Chase just couldn't believe it. No wonder he felt that uneasiness not only that but to have actually thought that this woman had been interesting...he just couldn't believe it.

Maya clapped happily. "I knew you'd be surprised!" she leaned closer and all of a sudden their head spun towards the door as they heard a loud crash. Molly stood in the front door with tears streaming down her cheeks and orange juice and pieces of glass were all over the floor.

"C-c-chase…w…why…?" she covered her face and ran out the house.

Chase pushed Maya away and ran outside to catch up to Molly.

This was a nightmare…it just had to be….

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sorry guys I didn't update soon. I also feel like it's a bit rushed so i'm sorrya bout that too. I've been in a really tight spot recently and I've been under so much stress it's not even funny. Anyway, I might not be able to update soon but I'll keep on trying my best! Thanks for reading! =D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Nightmare**

_Chase was walking in circles trying to look for Molly in Fugue Forest for what seemed an eternity. He became tired and everything around him started to darker and his anguish started clouding not only his mind but also his vision. This just had to be a nightmare. It just had to! He fell on his knees and his eyes became watery. _

_This wasn't happening…he didn't want this. He took his fists and pounded at the grass underneath him. Why was this happening? Did he not disserve to be happy? If it wasn't one thing, it was another. They had just made up for goodness sake! Why did the goddess try to take way what little happiness came his way?_

_Out of desperation and rage he took a fist full of grass and dirt and let out an angry yell…_

"Aaaauuuuugh!"

Chase sat up abruptly clutching on to the bed sheets as sweat from his forehead rolled down to his chin. His eyes were wide open and was gasping for air.

"I didn't do it!" Chase blinked at the sudden statement and turned towards the direction in which the voice had come from but suddenly his face was struck with a pillow. The blow was so powerful that his entire body was thrown out of bed and into the hard floor.

Chase growled, sat up and rubbed the pain from his face. "What the hell was that for Molly?"

Molly looked around the dark room with half lidded eyes. "Wha….waz zad…" She rubbed her eyes and spotted Chase who was still on the floor and was now glaring at her. "Sweetie…wha cha' doin' on the floor silly."

"You hit me with the pillow and threw me off the bed!"

Molly let out a yawn. "Oh…I did…I sorry…." She then dropped her head back on her pillow and in a matter of seconds was fast asleep.

Chase blinked. So it all had been a nightmare after all. Letting out a sigh of relief he got up and went back to bed. He turned to look at his sleeping wife and smiled. It had all been a bad dream. He then closed his eyes still smiling. Just knowing that she was there gave him peace of mind and comfort. Suddenly he felt Molly snuggling close to him and kissed the top of his head. He blinked and turned to look at her. Her eyes where still closed but she had such a peaceful expression. She then pressed another soft kiss on his temple and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. He then wrapped his arms around her snuggling even closer to her as he cherished the comforting words his wife had told him…

"_It ok Chase. I'm here for you. I'll always be there to comfort you whenever you have a nightmare so…you don't have to be scared anymore. I love you."_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So there it is! Hope u guys liked it. To be honest I had originally planned to have Molly be the 'brunette' at first. Not because she was spying on him but because she was trying to find a way to get closer to Chase and see his reaction with the new look she had. But then…when I saw some of the reviews saying that they had a feeling it was Molly I had to throw that out the window and thought up of something else instead. When I was reading the reviews I was on my break and almost chocked on my tea. I was like 'geez! Am I that predictable?' so I was lol and some of my coworkers were giving me the 'u crazy person' look. Lol. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Phobia **

Chase let out an exasperated sigh. "Moooollllyyy….I really don't feel like doing this today. Can't you give it a rest? Just for today?"

Molly pouted but still took the hanger off of the purple china dress. "Awww. Come on sweetie. Just one! Pleeeeeaaaaase!" She then batter her eyes.

Chase rubbed his temples. He was too exhausted and all he wanted to do was get some rest. "I'm sorry Molly…but I really don't want to do this today…"

Molly let out a sigh. She knew when she was defeated and there was no use in pressing the issue. Suddenly she had an idea and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Hey how about _I _try some of the outfits and you let me know which one you like best!"

Chase blinked. Well this was a surprise. He was expecting her to throw a fit but this was rather unexpected and to be quite honest…he wouldn't mind seeing _her _in some of the crazy outfits she made _him _wear. A smirk was beginning to for on his lips as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Ok. That sound like fun."

Molly squealed and started rummaging through the dresser. She then turn around and winked at him. "Ok now close your eyes and I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Chase let out a chuckle. "Ok fine but it's a bit unfair since _you _don't close your eyes when _I'm _getting dressed."

Molly blushed and frowned. "W-well that's because you don't know how to wear some of the clothes I give you so I have to make sure your doing it right!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Ok whatever you say." He closed his eyes and he began to wonder what kind of outfit she'd wear. Maybe she was going to dress in the china dress he was originally going to wear…or maybe that cute spring dress.

"Ok you can open them now!"

As he open his eyes he felt his blood draining from him and one of his eyes started to twitch.

She was wearing that awful mini dress with those hideous wedges and to top it off…the monstrous brown wig with a flower pin.

With a quivering hand he pointed at her and he said only one word before he lost consciousness. "Dis…gus…ting…"

Molly tilted her head to the side and cupped her chin with one hand. "I better write this down."

She then took out a notebook from one of the dressers and began to write.

'_Note to self: never wear a mini dress with wedges and a flower pin in front of Chase. Not only is it a disgusting and deadly combo…but it's also bad for his health too.'_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I felt like writing something about Chase's new found phobia. Lol**

**Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the review guys! It really means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Failed Dish **

Molly sat on one of the chairs arms crossed in front of her chest and with one of the sourest faces ever imaginable. Even though she won the fruit, vegetable, and flower contest each year she just couldn't win the cooking contest no matter how hard she tried. This bothered her very much even more so because her 'wife' always won them no matter what. She always made an effort to use the best ingredients for her dishes but no matter what she always came second to last. It just wasn't fair! Her dishes were more creative. Like the one she took today, chocolate cover tofu with pineapple and banana croquettes.

They should have been a hit! But instead she got the kind of 'hit' she didn't want…

That's to say, everyone was saying how horrible it was and they soon got the reputation of being good for killing rodents and use for torturing. As she remembered how the villagers were teasing her, her face began to heat up and soon enough her ears where scorching hot as well. From the corner of her eye she looked at Chase intently at the way he cooked.

She frowned. Ok so maybe she didn't have the fines that Chase had, but that didn't mean that his cooking was automatically delicious. Although…she had to admit, he was a pretty gawd danm good cook. She looked at the plate in the table.

Her food didn't look _that _bad…and she was pretty sure it didn't taste as horrid as the villagers claimed to be. She stood up and took a piece of the tofu and put it in her mouth. Her eyes widen and immediately took a napkin and spit it out. Ok…so it wasn't that great but the croquettes should be edible at least right? She cut a piece of the croquettes. Her jaw dropped open and the pieces of half chewed croquettes began to fall from her mouth.

Chase was just about to serve their dinner when he was suddenly startled by a loud thud from behind him. He turned around to see his wife on her hands and knees and her head was hanging low. He dropped the spoon, ran up to her and kneeled next to her.

He tilted his head to the side as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Molly… Are you ok?"

Molly lifted her head and looked at him with tear filled eyes. Now he was worried. He was about to say something when suddenly he was caught off guard. She threw her arms around his neck and started wailing.

"Whaaa! Oh Chase! I'm…I'm so sorry Chase! I promise I'll never experiment with food ever again!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**'What could it be...'**

Chase sat outside of the bar. He was currently in his brake and was just enjoying the tranquility that the night had to offer. There was a soft breeze, a bit chilly but he still enjoyed it none the less. He looked up at the sky and noticed the full moons soft glow.

Somehow everything looked a lot more…beautiful.

Things were going great between him and Molly, especially since she decided she wouldn't make anything that involve cooking. If she ever felt the urge to cook, she would call him over and they would make something together. And now he knew the most important thing that had been a constant concern to him. Her feelings for him. He now knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Even though she had him wear those weird outfits, he supposed it was her own little weird way of showing her affection.

He finally had peace of mind.

But there was still something that was in the back of his mind and he just couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't necessarily feel like they were missing something. All they really needed was each other and nothing else.

So what was this feeling that bothering him so much…the feeling of needing something else and wanting something else.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I just want to let you guys know that I will be writing about their kids…I just haven't figured out how to bring em up or what kind of personality they'll have. **

**Anyway thanks for reading! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sunday **

Every Sunday Molly and Chase always tried to do something. They always looked forward to Sundays through out the weekday.

They would get up a little later than their usual schedule and would cook breakfast together. Once they were seated and started eating their breakfast, they would discuss what they would do for the day. Most of the time it always consisted in Molly dressing Chase up, or as she called it, having a photo shoot. And even though Chase hated being Molly's person doll, he enjoyed her enthusiasm and her constant praise on how 'adorable' he looked. There were some occasion where they would have a normal date though. Sometimes they would have a picnic in Flute Fields or go to the beach. They would also go to the circus when ever it was around.

But not this Sunday….

Chase was sound asleep when suddenly Molly abruptly, and rather harshly, removed the blankets and got off the bed…trampling over Chase in the process. Chase groan in pain and rolled to his side. His eyes were still closed but then suddenly open them when he heard the bathroom door slam shut as Molly emptied her stomach. Chase immediately got out of bed and pressed his ear on the bathroom door. Molly was still vomiting and groaning.

Once she stopped Chase lightly knocked on the door. "Molly…honey…you ok?"

He heard the toiled being flushed and a few more coughs. "Y-yeah…I'm ok…don't-" she started vomiting again.

Chase slightly opened the door and peered inside. His wife was sitting in front of the toilet and her hands were holding on to it for dear life. He cautiously kneeled next to her and rubbed her back as she vomited again. "Feel any better?"

Molly flushed the toilet once more and turned to look at her husband. "I-I'll be fine. I'm just a bit dizzy…"

Chase noticed how pale she was and placed a hand on her forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. I'll go get doctor Jin and have him take a look at you." He scooped her up and carried her to bed. "You stay here while I go get him ok."

Molly simply nodded without protesting.

Chase quickly got dressed and headed towards Harmonica Town. As he walked down the dirt path he pondered what could possibly be wrong with Molly. She didn't have a fever but yet she was dizzy and had an upset stomach. He suddenly came to a stop and his eyes widen. What if she was pregnant? A warm feeling inside his chest began to spring up and a smile began to form on his lips. He then ran the rest of the way to the clinic and explained the situation to Jin.

When both men reached the ranch, Chase lead Jin to their room. When he opened the door Molly was nowhere to be found.

"Molly? Where are you? I told you to stay in bed."

"I'm in here…" Molly's muffled voice came from the bathroom. They heard the toilet being flushed and she walked rather sluggishly back in bed. Jin started examining her. Chase nervously fidgeted with his finger in anticipation, the smile never leaving his lips. It had to be that! It just had to! Jin frowned and put his stethoscope away.

"She's got the stomach flue."

Chase's smile wilted as he heard those crushing words.

Jin began to rummage through his bag and took out a bottle. He walked up to Chase and handed him the bottle. "This should help. I'd advise not going out today and get her plenty of liquids. Call me if you have any need of my assistance." and with that Jin left.

Chase walked towards the bed and sat next to Molly.

So she wasn't pregnant…

Molly looked at Chase and noticed the slightly disappointed expression he had. "I'm sorry Chase….I know you wanted to go out today…"

Chase shook his head and caressed her cheek softly. "It's ok. We can stay home and watch some movies."

Molly smiled and then nodded.

That night they snuggled close to each other on the couch and watched a movie. Chase was rubbing Molly's stomach.

Molly pressed her head lightly on Chase's chest. "Thank you sweetie. That kinda helps ease the pain a bit."

Chase smiled and kissed her temple. "Your welcome."

He continued rubbing her stomach as he thought to himself: that wasn't the real reason why he was rubbing her tummy…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been having some computer problems…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**New Member **

Chase was pacing in the living room, one hand cupping his chin while the other supported his elbow as he was in deep thought. He was in a tight spot. Ever since the incident with the stomach flu he realized that he wanted children. But…how should he bring up the subject? Should he gradually bring it up or just get straight to the point? More importantly, did she even want kids?

Molly was done with her farm work and was now cautiously walking towards the living room. Her eyes were focused on her boots and she started fidgeting with her fingers. "Umm…Chase?"

When she didn't hear a reply from her husband she looked up. Apparently he hadn't heard her because he was still pacing. Molly then reached for his shirt and tugged at it. Chase finally stopped and turned to look at his wife. "Oh, your done already?"

Molly simply nodded and let go of him. "Umm… C-can I ask you something?"

Chase simply shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

Molly tapped her index fingers together and a blush began to take over her cheeks. "I-I was wondering…wo-would you mind…an addition to our family?"

"You mean…you want to have a…?"

Molly nodded once more and Chase began to blush. So she _did _want kids! He quickly took hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. "O-of course I wouldn't mind! I was actually thinking of asking you the same thing!"

Molly's face light up and a smile began to spread on her lips. "Really!"

Chase could only nod. Molly embraced him and then started jumping and clapping enthusiastically.

"Yay! I'm so happy! Ok just wait here."

Chase tilted his head to the side confused as she ran out the door. Ok…that was just weird. He sat on the sofa and waited for her. He heard the door open and all of a sudden a puppy was placed on his lap. Chase blinked and then turned to look at Molly.

"Um…what's this?"

"It's a puppy silly! His name is Beagle! He's our new addition to our family! Isn't he cute!" She sat down next to Chase and patted the puppy's head.

The puppy wagged it's tail enthusiastically and licked Chase's hand. "Oh…"

"I was also thinking of maybe getting another dog, an orange kitty and maybe even a monkey! Oh my goodness there's a lot of animals I want as pets but I just cant decided who to adopt!"

Chase let out a sigh and hung his head low in defeat. So that's what she meant….

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Ok ppl don't hate me to much cuz I'm delaying the baby…=p**

**Since my comp is working I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi again! **

**First of all, I'd like to thank the ppl who have added my story to their favorites/alerts. I also want to thank the ppl that have left me a review like Kahtita, Hmszelda, LatteCurlz and everyone else! I want to give special thanks to Naty17 and Midnightxmusic for always leaving me a comment. It really means a lot to me. ****I really do appreciate and welcome any type of criticisms…just as long it's not too mean lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Nursing Back to Health **

Chase had a fever.

It was up to Molly to nurse him back to health. And even though she had promised not to cook anything with out Chase's supervision she decided to make some chicken soup for her sick little 'wife'.

Chase was sitting in bed reading a book while he waited for Molly to finish with her chores. He was a little upset because this was rather unusual. He rarely got sick…especially since he always made it a habit to eat well and get enough rest. Maybe it was because it was getting cold outside and he was still wearing his summer clothes? Whatever the case, he didn't like to be confined to a room…especially if he was getting bored...and feeling miserable to top it off.

There was a knock on the door and then it slowly started to open. Chase slumped back in bed and covered his head with the blanket with an irritated sigh. He heard Molly giggling as she poked his sides.

"I made you some chicken soup. I didn't experiment with it so it's safe to eat."

Chase let out a grunt for under the blankets. Even though she said that, he still didn't trust her. Molly frowned and started poking him again.

"Come one sweetie! You need to eat something! Look, I'll even give you a sponge bath and help you change your clothes."

Chase sat up irritably and uncovered his face. "There's no need for you to-"

As he laid eyes on Molly his eyes widen and his face started to heat up as a blush started to spread. Molly was in a nurse's outfit...and she even had the little nurse's cap!

Molly leaned forward and placed a hand on Chase's forehead. "Your fevers gotten worst!" she then ran to the bathroom and returned with a container full of water and a sponge. She then sat down next to him and started unbuttoning his pajamas. Chase quickly took hold of her hands, now his ears were scorching hot. "W-what are you doing!"

Molly frowned. "I'm going to give you a sponge bath…maybe that will help lower your fever…"

"T-that's fine! You don't have to do that. J-just give me the soup!"

"Ok." Molly picked up the bowl and spooned some soup. "Ok say 'ah'"

He could now fell his face a crimson red. "I-I can eat on my own! You don't have to do that either!"

"I'll be your nurse until you feel better so I'll be feeding you. Now come on, open up."

Chase crossed his arms infront of his chest and looked away from her. "I'm not hungry…"

Molly then gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh I see…so you want me to feed you mouth to mouth eh? Ok then." She then took the spoon and was about to put it in her mouth when Chase took hold of her hand.

"Ok fine!" he then open his mouth. Molly giggled and proceeded to feed letting her feed him, giving him a sponge bath, and changing him; they both snuggled underneath the blanket watching TV.

Chase rested his head on top of Molly's. Being sick wasn't too bad after all. Especially if he got the chance to see his wife in a nurse's outfit. And even though Chase liked the attention his wife was giving him, it was still a bit embarrassing.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Just so you guys know, I don't think Molly is really that innocent. I think of her as being a bit…thick headed lol **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Today was the day!

Chase cracked his knuckles…preparing himself for battle. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to defeat his opponent…but he still had to try. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled back his hair with both hands.

Molly had both hands pressed together as if she was in prayer and she had an expression of worry and excitement in her face. "Chase…you can do it sweetie! Do your best!"

Chase looked at his wife and smiled. "Don't worry…I know I can beat him!"

He then looked in front of him and gulped nervously. Even thought he was a bit rusty…he could still hold his ground…or so he thought. Beads of sweat were starting to roll down from his brow to his chin. His confidence began to dwindle as he realized that his opponent was large in size and he could see the fire and fury in his eyes. The lightning and thunder didn't help at all as the sky began to darken around them emitting an even more sinister environment.

Maybe he wasn't ready for this…

Maybe he should just back out….

Chase clenched his fist and glared at him.

No…

That was not an option.

He had been putting this off for far too long. As he took hold of the Wii remote he prepared himself for the final battle against the Dark Lord Ganondorf.

Their final battle would be epic….

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sorry guys…I just had to write something like this. I really cant wait for the new LoZ game to come out! So I wanted to vent my frustration somehow lol xD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry guys…I was being…random on my previous chapter lol. So I'm sorry if it wasn't to ur liking =p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**The Waiting Begins **

The alarm clock went off at exactly 6am as it always did and even thought Molly was use to it, she still had a hard time pulling the covers away from her. Instead of getting up, she snuggled herself on to the blankets and turned around to face Chase. As she open one of her eyes to peek at his sleeping face, she realized she was alone. She closed her eye letting out a sigh and pulled the blanket over her head. The sun wasn't fully out yet but knowing that her beloved 'wife' was up and about while she laid in bed like a bum didn't seem fair. She let out an exasperated sigh and pulled the covers away so that she could sit down on the edge of the bed. It was already the middle of fall and Molly knew that she had to start stocking up on supply for the long winter that awaited her.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood up. She stretched her still sleepy body and heard footsteps walking towards her. Molly let out one last yawn and brought her attention to her 'wife' as he stood in front of her. He seemed a bit nervous as he cleared his throat.

Molly tilted her head to the side confused. "What's the matter sweetie? You ok?"

Chase cleared his throat once more and then scratched the back of his head. "Um…maybe we should start thinking about having kids. I mean…we have a lot to learn, so the sooner we start the better."

Well…that was unexpected thought Molly. She hadn't really considered the possibly that Chase would be so eager about having children.

Chase looked at Molly nervously awaiting her reply. He had finally decided to bring up the subject, seeing as his indirect tactics weren't really working or getting through to her. He hadn't felt this anxiety since he proposed to her and he could feel his body starting to tense up.

Molly blinked and then nodded. "Yeah…we should…"

Chase let out a sigh of relief as he felt his shoulders drop and his body began to relax. "Oh man I was starting to get worried! I thought you didn't want to! Anyway, what would you like to have? A boy or a girl?"

"Well…it doesn't matter to me but…"

"Oh well it doesn't matter to me either. All I want is for the baby to be healthy."

"That's true but…sweetie I-"

"Though I wouldn't mind having a girl I guess."

"Chase I-"

"I wonder what would be a good name for a girl…or a boy."

"I'm not ready."

"Maybe-" he then blinked and looked at her a bit confused. "Wait what?"

"I…I don't think I'm ready to be a parent Chase…I'm sorry…" Molly then sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her face with both hands. Her shoulders began to shake a bit.

Chase stood there with wide eyes as he watched his wife cry silently. He then shook his head, sat next to her and embraced her. Molly wrapped her arms around her husband and cried silently against his chest. Chase began to rub her back and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok Molly…If you really don't want to have kids…we don't have to just because I want too…"

Molly then pushed him away from her and frantically shook her head and looked at him in the eyes. "Oh Chase...it's not that sweetie! Really! I do want to have at least one…but…but…I don't think I'll be a good mommy. Especially since I'm so childish! Not only that but I want to at least have a room for the baby. This house is too small for three people." she sniffed and shut her eyes tightly. "T-that's why…I've been saving money…to have the house upgraded…and then…I was going to suggest…ngh…but…I…ngh…"

Chase blinked as Molly spoke in between sobs while clutching on to his shirt. He hadn't really thought about how Molly felt. For her to be so concern about not being a good parent and not having enough space for their child to grow was something that hadn't cross his mind. All he knew was that he wanted a child. He cupped Molly's cheeks on his hands, kissed her tenderly on the lips and smiled.

"Your not childish."

Molly looked at him with puppy like eyes and sniffed. "R-really…?"

Chase then tilted his head to the side and looked away from her. "Well…maybe sometimes…"

Molly then puffed her cheeks showing her discontent while Chase chuckled and hugged her once more.

Molly smiled a bit and wiped away some tears. "I'm really sorry…"

Chase gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and lightly pressed his forehead against hers and smiled as well. "It's ok Molly. We can wait…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I'm not sure if Chase really wanted his first child to be a girl…when I was playing I didn't give him the option to choose lol. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapt….or at least don't hate me too much! o_o **

**Aslo...sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors...usually i write my chapt really late at night and i dont go back and review it...=_=**

**Thank you for reading. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**TOM**

As Chase poured batter on the pan for pancakes, he heard Molly pulling her chair and slumped irritably on it. She then began to slightly hit her forehead against the table. As he turned his attention back to the pan he let out a sigh.

It was that time of the month…

Tom was here…

Chase was wary when ever Tom came to visit Molly…especially because he had to be careful of how he said things. He could either turn on a good switch or the wrong one, which was more common.

He really didn't understand why it had to come. It brought him nothing but trouble. Then again Molly always would make it up to him. And it wasn't like he blamed it on her. It was just how things were and there was no way to avoid it.

He took out a kettle and reached for the top cabinet for his special blend of tea. Red raspberry leaf. When Molly introduced Chase to Tom he immediately began to do some research. Not because he knew so little about it but because Molly experienced to most horrible cramps imaginable. It always pained him to she her rolled up in a ball and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Not to mention her sudden mood swings. She'd be happy one second and then all of a sudden she'd turn into a she demon. So he found some homemade remedies that would help with her cramps. Sometimes he would also make her some cinnamon tea but the raspberry tea seemed to do the trick most of the time.

As the kettle began to whistle he removed it from the burner and served Molly a fresh cup of tea. He placed the cup next to Molly, who was still slightly banging her head on the table. Molly then took the cup and slowly drank the hot liquid…frowning. "Why did it have to come again!"

Chase simply kissed the top of her head.

Now that she mentioned it…why _did_ it come back again. In fact, it had just been a week and a half. "Maybe it's one of those irregular one? You've had one of them before remember?"

Molly then placed a finger on her chin and looked up towards the ceiling. "Well…that is true…and there have been times when I've had it for at least a week…" she then let out a sigh. "Let's just hope I don't get too moody thought. I'm sorry you have to go through all of my mood swings…."

That night Chase rubbed Molly's tummy, seeing as it usually helped with the pain. Surprisingly enough, her mood didn't change much through out the whole day. He just hoped it stayed that way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

As Molly reviewed her profits for the past two seasons, she couldn't help but have the biggest and widest grin ever.

She had been saving for the longest time and now she had enough money to expand the house. And not just have an extra room mind you, but to add a second floor as well!

She had been restraining herself from buying unnecessary clothes, which by the way she had to bribe Luna and Candace so that they would prohibit her the entry to their store at all cost. She wasn't interested in jewelry but she still stayed at the mines till late so that she could get her hands on as many wonderful's and ore's she could get. Not to mention all those times she almost passed out of exhaustion because she would be cutting trees and smashing stone none stop. This of course was her little secret.

It was already past 6pm so she quickly took her stash of money and ran towards the carpentry. As she got close to the bridge she took her wallet and threw it up in the air just so that she would snatch it again. She hadn't realized that one of her shoelace was untied so when she took a step forwards she immediately made contact with the wooden floor. She sat up groaning and then suddenly heard a loud splash. Her eyes widen as she clasped both hands against her mouth to covering a gasp in horror. Her wallet had fallen on to the river and was now drifting rapidly away. Tears swelled up and stung her eyes.

All that hard work…gone in a blink of an eye…

She dragged her feet back home sobbing and ashamed that she had been so stupid as to trip on her own shoelace and losing all that money. At least Chase wasn't home to see her cry.

As she walked towards the kitchen he eyes widen and her mouth was agape.

Her wallet was on the kitchen table and next to it was a note. Molly scrambled towards it and took hold of the note.

"_You should be more careful, next time you wont be so lucky!"_

Molly squealed and hugged both the note and her wallet.

She really was lucky and not just because Chase found her wallet…but because she had him as well.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

'**Spin Me Round'**

Molly rested her head on one hand while the other one tapped rhythmically against the kitchen table. It was a Sunday afternoon and was all alone at home. Molly sluggishly stood up and walked towards the living room. As she looked at how messy it was she let out a sigh. All their belongings had been put there while Dale and the other guys worked on the remodeling. It was so cramped it was hard to walk around. She then rolled up her sleeves and placed her hands on her hips.

"I may as well clean it a bit. That'll keep me busy for a while!"

She then walked over to her small radio she had on the book shelf. The darn thing was so old it didn't get the signal that well and Molly had to slowly move through the different channels until she was able to get something. The station was playing music that sounded like something from the 80's. She wasn't really fond of it but she simply shrugged and started cleaning. It was better than nothing right?

As she started sweeping some of the dust, a rather interesting song began to play. Molly unconsciously started swaying her hips from side to side. At first it was fine but then the lyrics began to spin on her mind…just like the lyrics said.

The lyrics got stuck in her head and she began to sing. Using the broom as her microphone, she moved her hips in a circular motion and moving her head from side to side making her hair sway.

_You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round, round, round. You spin me right round, baby. Right round like a record, baby. Right round, round, round. _

At this point Molly was singing at the top of her lungs and dancing as if there was no tomorrow. Once the song was over she could hear some snickering from behind her. She quickly turned in the direction of the soft laughter and her face immediately began to heat up. Luke, Bo, Dale and even Chase where in the door entrance.

"H-how long have u been watching!"

Luke snickered a bit more. "Since the beginning."

Molly slumped on the floor and covered her face in embarrassment. Chase then walked up towards her and hugged her.

"I though it was cute! Though, I don't like the fact that those three watched how you moved your hips…in that way."

Molly's face was steaming hot now. She would definitely never do that ever again! Well…at least she'd make sure no one was looking next time.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I don't know about u guys but I found that song rather catchy! Lol. If you guys don't know what song I'm talking about it's called **_'You Spin Me Round' _**by **_Dead or Alive__**. **_**I'm not sure when that song came out but I just recently heard it and the music sound kinda from the 80's. anyway, I thought it'd be funny if someone where to walk in on a person while they are going all out! Especially if that person is Molly ;D. lol! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Growing Families **

Chase walked along the dirt path to Harmonica Town when he noticed two figures walking towards him. Chase squinted and blocked the sunlight so that his vision could focus on the people walking ever so slowly his way. It turn out to be Kathy and Owen. Owen was caring what seemed to be a diaper bag in one hand and the other one was resting on Kathy's shoulder while Kathy hold their new addition to their family in her arms. A baby boy.

They both came to a stop when they noticed Chase walking their way. "Oh Chase! Headin' to work already? My dad's givin me some time off so I can look after Roy."

Chase nodded. "Congrats. The baby I mean."

Owen blushes ever so slightly and nodded. "Thanks! We where about to head over to your place and introduce him to you guys."

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. Our house is being renovated so…it's a bit of a disaster."

"Oh…now that's a real shame. Well you guys are more than welcome to come and give us a visit anytime!"

"Thanks, I'll give Molly the news." Chase then waved the couple goodbye and continued his way to Harmonica Town.

Chase had just finished washing some dishes and was now drying them when he heard the bell ring announcing a customer. Chase looked up and raised a brow. Gill was making his way towards the stools rather sluggishly and looked as if he had turned into a zombie, to say the least. Once he took a seat on one of the stools he slumped forward on the counter and lifted a finger indicating he wanted something to drink. Chase quickly set a glass of tomato juice next to Gill and a bodigizer. Gill lifted his head and Chase grimaced at the unusual color in Gill's complexion and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I take it you've gotten more work from the Mayor?"

Gill let out an exasperated and rather exhausted sigh. "If only that was the case…" he then took a sip of his juice and then rubbed his eyes. "It's Luna…"

"Oh?"

"I mean I'm happy and everything…but she's become quite demanding and now she get's these weird cravings in the most ungodly hours!"

Chase raised a brow confused. "Cravings?"

"You know…CRAVINGS." When Gill noticed no reaction from Chase he rubbed his temples and let out an annoyed sigh. "To put it bluntly, she's pregnant."

There was an awkward silence and Chase took the opportunity to busy himself and started cleaning the counter. "Congrats."

"Thanks…"

Another awkward silence.

"So…?"

Chase lifted his head and looked at the tired Gill. "So what?"

"So when are you guys going to have your own little bundle of joy?"

As soon as Gill finished his sentence, Chase slipped and hit his head on the counter.

Gill frowned and rested his head on one hand. "I take it not anytime soon right?"

Chase ran his fingers through his hair nervously and felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "W-we're just waiting for the right moment is all…"

"Meaning Molly isn't quite ready to have one huh…"

"Urk!" Chase felt his eye twitch a bit and turned away from him. How did he manage to figure that out with out him saying anything! Was he that easy to read?

Gill then stood up and rubbed his eyes once more. "Don't worry. It'll happen soon enough."

Chase scratched the back of his head. "Thanks…"

As soon as Gill was out of sight, Chase let out a sigh. It seemed like everyone was either on the process of having a baby or already had one. The only once left was them, Julius and Candace…but just because they weren't married yet.

He really did hope to have his little 'bundle of joy' soon…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…been really busy at work. Ugh! Anyway thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try to update soon! =D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Muffin Top?**

Molly looked in the mirror and pouted. She didn't want to admit it…but the fact of the matter is that it was plain as day. She could no longer deny it…

She had gain weight.

At first she blamed it on the dryer. She thought that the darn thing was conspiring against her and purposely shrunk her clothes so that they wouldn't fit. Later on of course Chase told her that inanimate objects didn't suddenly decided to throw a fit and shrink peoples clothes. There was no way she could retort to that.

Ok…so maybe she had neglected some of her eating habits.

She had recently learned how to make hard candy and frappes. She had gotten into the habit of making a batch of hard candy and as she did her chores she would eat one. Not to mention she'd make herself a frappe every single day. Not only that but after every meal she would take a nap or just loaf around the house and do nothing.

She turn to the side and noticed the small lump on her stomach. It wasn't flat as it was a few months ago. "Great…now I have a muffin top!"

She frowned and looked at the fatty lump and poked at it. She then let out a sigh in defeat. Poking it wouldn't help her in anyway. She walked outside and looked at the working men. She smiled placing her hands on her hips and nodded approvingly. The renovation was coming along rather nicely and it seemed as they would be done in no less than a day or so. Molly snapped her fingers as an idea hit her. As soon as Dale and the others where done with the renovation, she'd start her diet and workout routines.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hmmm….for some reason I feel like I should go to the gym now….**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey peeps! First of all I'd like to thank the following ppl that have left me some lovely reviews! :**

**Hmszelda, HersheyChocolates101, Asheya-chan, LatteCurlz, Bubblegum417! Thank you so very much! I really do appreciate it! And thanks to everyone that reads/follows this story! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Body Fat?**

Chase raised a brow as he saw his wife run in place in front of the TV. Right after the renovations on the house were done, she had gotten this weird idea that she was extremely fat and had to get in shape ASAP. He couldn't understand why girls where so self-conscious about a bit of body fat. Especially when they really weren't anywhere _near _fat!

This worried him.

He didn't have a problem with her trying to get in shape. Mind you he didn't mind her being a bit more _meaty, _seeing as she was way to skinny for her own good. What worried him was that she hardly ate anything. Her breakfast would consisted of only having one slice of wheat bread and a glass of milk or water, for lunch it was just a piece of string cheese and a salad, and then she would skip dinner all together.

This diet wasn't healthy at all.

Chase took a sip of his hot chocolate and almost chocked as he noticed Molly trying to keep up with the instructor on her workout DVD. She was flailing trying to figure out if she had to step on the step aerobics board and do a knee kick with her elbow touching her knee at the same time or do a step and once on the floor do the knee kick with a right punch. She took a step back and accidentally stepped on one of her dumbbells and fell down. At this point Chase could no longer hold it in and started laughing hysterically.

Molly looked at him and pouted. "Hey! How dare you laugh at me! That's rude!"

Chase wiped some tears away as he gasped for air. "I-I'm sorry Molly…but that was just too funny!"

Molly began to sniffle and rubbed her eyes. Chase immediately stopped laughing and hugged her. "Aww I'm sorry honey bunny. I wont laugh anymore."

Molly looked up at Chase and blinked. "Honey bunny?"

Chase's cheek instantly turned a shade of pink and scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed. "Oh sorry…it kinda just slipped out…"

Molly giggled and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "It's ok. It made me feel better."

Chase smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's do this; instead of you exercising and starving yourself to death, I'll start making you some healthy meals. How does that sound?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "Okay."

As they put away Molly's exercise equipment, Chase still couldn't understand why girls where so bothered by a bit of body fat.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Thanksgiving **

Chase woke up to a rather delightful aroma. As he made his way to the living room, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Not only was the living room infested with shortcake but the entire kitchen as well!

As he evaded the mountain of cakes, he made his way to the kitchen and noticed Molly in front of the oven humming happily. "M-Molly! What's all this!"

Molly turned around and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean 'what's all this'? It's cake silly!"

Chase rubbed his temples as he took a better look at his wife.

She was holding a bowl in one hand and a whisker in the other. She also appeared to be wearing what seemed to be an apron. The reason being was because you couldn't tell if it really was an apron! It had cake batter and frosting splattered all over it with reddish pinkish spots. Not only that but her face and hair also had cake batter and frosting.

"I can see that Molly, but why so many? Aren't you watching your weight?"

Molly frowned. "That's mean! Did you forget what day it is today? It's Thanksgiving!"

She then took out a shortcake from one of the cabinets and handed it to him.

"This ones for you. Happy Thanksgiving sweetie!"

Chase took the small cake and smiled. In red letters she wrote _'thank u for being in my life!'_

He placed the cake on the table and embraced her. He then caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm also thankful for having you in my life…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Still Hungry…**

Molly frowned as she looked at herself on the mirror. It had been a little over two weeks since she started her diet and there was no change except for the fact that she had gotten bigger!

She scratched her head confused. She had heard somewhere that if you deprive your body from proper nourishment it would have the opposite affect. Maybe when she was starving herself it had a negative affect. She let out a sigh and sluggishly made her way towards the living room. She plopped herself on the sofa and turned on the TV letting out another depressive sigh.

Chase was cutting some carrot and celery sticks for Molly to snack on. He looked towards the sofa and noticed Molly pouting as she flipped through the channels. He chuckled and made his way towards the sofa as well. He set the plate with Molly's treat on her lap, kissed the top of her head and sat next to her.

Molly sighed again and looked at her 'wife'. "How come it's not working? I thought that if I ate healthier I'd start loosing the weight."

Chase took a carrot stick and took a bite. "Well it's not like your going to loose the weight in just one day or two. It takes some time. Don't worry to much about it."

Molly looked at the plate in front of her and frowned. Reluctantly, she took a celery stick and began to nibble on it.

"I guess your right…"

From the corner of her eye she looked at Chase who was looking intently at a new cutting board that Simon was announcing on the shopping channel and smiled.

_Grumble… _

Both Molly and Chase turned to look at each other. Molly instantly turned red as she realized it had been her stomach grumbling rather loudly, pleading for more…solid foods sort of speak.

Chase chuckled a bit. "I guess your still hungry huh? How about some yogurt?"

Molly simply nodded and Chase quickly stood up to fetch her yogurt. Just eating healthy food wasn't filling her up, in fact…it made her even _more _hungry!

She let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to be harder than she expected…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I'm pretty sure u guys know why I haven't….I've been playing Skyward Sword…so…yeah… Anyway, I just wanted to thank HersheyChocolates101, The Manga Otaku, FlamingIceWolfGirl, and MidnightxMusic for the lovely reviews! And also thanks to the ppl following my little drabbles! =D much luv to ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Socking Discovery **

It might just be his imagination…but it seemed Molly really _was _getting a bit…fuller.

Lately she would complain that just eating like a rabbit was just as bad as her original diet. She would also get tired rather easily. In a way he really didn't blame her. She was the type of person that would help herself to seconds and her diet mostly consisted of protein. So for her, eating lighter meals was as if she was just having a glass of water….more or less.

Chase turned to look at his wife beside him who was fast asleep.

Then again…it was winter and there wasn't much to do on the farm, so maybe the lack of exercise was taking it's toll on her. Chase smiled and laid down next to her. He closed his eyes and turned off the light. That was probably what was causing her to gain weight.

-xxxx-

_Crash!_

Chase instantly opened his eyes and kept quiet for a while, maybe he had just imagined that noise.

Suddenly he heard some shuffling and rummaging. He looked beside him to check on Molly but she wasn't there. He quickly removed the blankets and walked towards the soft rummaging noises that where coming from the living room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room he noticed a shadow walking back and forth in the kitchen. Chase gulped and took a broom clutched it firmly. He took a deep breath and made a dash towards the kitchen flicking the lights on.

"I've got a broom and I'm not afraid to use it!"

As soon as he noticed Molly, who was about to take a big bite out of a monstrously huge sandwich, he let go of the broom and smacked his forehead. Molly simply blushed and scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"I-I just came for a light snack…."

Chase simply rubbed his temples and let out an exasperated sigh.

So that's why she wasn't loosing the weight…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! So um…yeah it's been a while since I've updated this story…sorry about that heh…**

**I have good reasons tho! First off, I was on vacay so of course I didn't really have time to write xD. Lol. No but serious, I injured my wrist and had to wear a cast thing. So u can pretty much imagine my frustration of not being able to write or use my hand at all! It was maddening! And the ppl at work weren't really helpful seeing as they kept on calling me handicap! Lol. Most of the girl would be like "oh do u need help?" or "let me get that for u". I really appreciate the fact that they care but….I felt so helpless…ugh! That's one thing I don't like. Thankfully I don't have to wear that ghastly thing anymore! Woohoo! But now I have to wear a wrist supporter thing…xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Starry Night Festival**

Molly was sitting down on the blanket that she had laid out a few minutes ago and was now looking up at the starry sky. It was a little after 6pm but Molly waited patiently for Chase to arrive. This time, they wouldn't be interrupted by a certain someone like last year. Some of the townspeople were still waiting for their dates to arrive as well. Gill on the other hand was now snuggling close to Luna to keep themselves warm. Molly pulled her knees close to her chest and pouted a bit jealous at the couple in front of her.

"It's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it?"

Molly turned around and there stood Chase holding a picnic basket.

"I brought us some snack." Chase placed the basket beside him and poured Molly a cup of orange tea.

They both kept silent for a while as they drank their tea and eating the snacks Chase had prepared for them.

"It's a nice night to watch the stars. I have to admit though, I feel closer to you tonight."

Molly turned and looked at Chase. Even though he was looking up at the sky and was a bit dark, she could still see the slight blush on him cheeks. Then again…it could have just been because it was cold. And even though that might be the real reason, she still wanted to believe it was because of what he had said. She smiled at him tenderly, admiring his delicate features.

"Oh!"

Molly jumped a bit startled at the sudden outburst and blinked a bit confused.

"It's a shooting star. I've never wished upon one before…" he then turned around and smiled "but I just might tonight."

Molly quickly looked up at the sky and sure enough there was a shooting star. She quickly closed her eyes and pressed both of her hands together.

Chase then wrapped his arms around Molly and kissed her temple.

"It's getting pretty cold, we should go home."

Molly simple nodded.

As they walked home, Chase took Molly's hand.

"You know…you've been awfully quiet tonight. You ok?"

Molly blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"Well…it's nice seeing the starts together like this. I really want us to be together like this…maybe forever." Chase then scratched the back of his head nervously. "T-that's what I wished for…it's unlike me…to wish for something like that huh?"

Molly giggled and pinched his cheek. "In a way…but then again, that's what I wished for too."


	42. Chapter 42

**For some reason the new chapters that i updated last night didn't show up...so i uploaded them again. i'm sorry about that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**The Effects of Video Games**

Molly looked at the Television screen intently, sticking out her tongue to the side, and clutching at the Wii's steering wheel.

"Ready…Get set…" Molly started pressed on the '2' button and leaned forward.

"GO!"

Peach's racing car zoomed right past Mario and Yoshi's car.

"Run baby run! Ha! Take that! Eat my dirt Toad!"

Chase gave his wife a weird look from across the kitchen. Sometimes he couldn't quite understand his wife's childish ways. She was getting all worked up from a simple racing game. He let out a small chuckle as he noticed that each time that she would turn the steering wheel to the right, she would start to move to the right as well. Or when 'Peach' jumped, she would give a small jump as well. It was rather funny seeing her move just as her character in the racing game.

Molly turned around and smiled. "You want to play hunny bun?"

"Umm…no it's ok. You keep on playing."

"Oh come on! It's fun!"

"Well…ok…but just one game."

Chase sat down next to her and waited patiently for the signal.

"GO!"

As he zoomed by the other characters and collecting items he understood why Molly was so into these game. It really was fun. Once the race was over he turn to look at Molly who had been laughing none stop.

"What's so funny?"

Molly wiped some of her tears and let out a sigh. "It's just…you looked so funny when you where moving the steering wheel…you'd move with it as well!"

**-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- **

**I'm sure everyone has done this before…at least once! I love to see my nephews and my niece do that...even the ppl at work do that when i take my games!. It always cracks me up! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**A Difficult Harvest**

Molly wiped the sweat from her brow and let out a long exhausted sigh. She then scanned her plots and the now ready to harvest buckwheat. She hung her head low and let out another sigh. It was already noon and she had just finished feeding the barn animals. For the past few days her stamina had diminishing faster and her work seemed to have tripled, even thought it was winter and she hardly planted anything in this particular season. Goddess knew how long it would take her to harvest every single buckwheat! Molly let out a defeated sigh and dragged her feet towards the menacing task that awaited her. Molly lifted her head ever so slightly and winced at the mere sight of the devilish plant. Why did it have to grow so fast!

She took a second look at the dreaded plant and looked at her farm plots once more. Maybe she should wait until tomorrow…I mean…it's not like the buckwheat is going anywhere right? Molly shook her head and rolled up her sleeves.

"Ugh! No! I've been slacking off way to much for the past weeks!"

"Not only that but your going to have to harvest all of that if you want to go to the new years celebration. It's in a week might I remind you." Chase was walking towards her.

Molly turned around and nervously scratched the back of her head. Once in front of her he kissed her forehead and crossed his arms in front of him with a smirk.

"I-I know…don't worry, I'll finish before the festival hun."

"Do you need help?"

Molly frantically waved her hands in front of her and blushed. "N-no! It's ok! I'll be fine. Now hurry or you'll be late for work."

Chase chuckled and gave Molly a quick peck on the lips.

Molly waved goodbye and turned her attention back to the task in front of her.

She glared and threaten at the buckwheat with her fist….not that it would intimidate the plant.

"Maybe I shouldn't have planted so much buckwheat…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy. Anyway, thank you for reading =D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Worried…Again**

Chase slowly opened the door and walked inside the dark room. He placed his shoes next to the door and closed the door behind him. As he got closer to the sofa he noticed Molly fast asleep, still wearing her work clothes. He kneeled next to her and caressed her delicate face. He then kissed her forehead and scooped her up.

"Humph!"

He had only lifted her up a few inches when he ended up dropping her back on the sofa. Ok…so his first attempted had failed. He rolled up his sleeves and this time he actually did get her off the sofa.

And by the Harvest King had she gotten heavy!

He swayed from side to side trying to keep his balance and also trying not to hit anything along the way. He let out a grunt once he dropped her (and quite literally throwing her) on their bed. He placed both hands and his hips, gasping and heaving trying to catch his breath. He walked towards the window and looked outside. The farm was bare.

Nothing to be harvest.

And it was a good thing mind you. The new year festival was the day after tomorrow. He looked back at his sleeping wife. It had taken her 5 days to harvest all the buckwheat.

This concerned him.

Especially because it usually just took her one day to harvest everything…two at the most! She told him that for some reason she was having trouble bending down and picking up anything now a days.

This was really worrying him now. Maybe she was sick, though she certainly didn't look sick at all. What ever the case, he decided it was time to visit Jin…but that would have to wait after the festival over that is.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**New Years Eve**

Chase stood in front of Town Hall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and tapping his foot irritably.

The contested had already begun and where now on the fashion contest. Molly usually liked to participate in this particular contest, seeing as she thought she had the best fashion sense. He looked up towards the enormous clock on Town Hall. It was already 11:28 and Molly still hadn't arrived. He let out an exasperated sigh and threw his arms to the side.

"I'll just have to go get her"

As he was about to leave he looked up and noticed Molly making her way towards the crowd. Chase grunted and stomped towards her. He was about to yell at her when he noticed a rather depressed expression on her delicate face.

He cupped her face and looked at her. "Honey bunny…what's wrong?"

Molly simply let out a sigh and averted her gaze from him. "Sorry I'm late. I wanted to enter the fashion contest so I was looking for something nice to wear…but nothing fit…" She tugged at the sleeves on her purple tunic. "This is the only thing that I could wear…"

Chase let out a small chuckle to which Molly pouted in response. He pressed his forehead against hers and they both laugh.

After walking for a few minutes and eating something, they headed back for the count down.

"Hey! Molly! Chase!"

Both turned around towards the voice and noticed Gill and Luna walking towards them.

"Oh! Luna, Gill! How have you guys been?"

Luna giggled and clapped enthusiastically. "Great!" She then took Molly's hands and smiled. "I see you're almost due as well Molly. Congratulations!"

Gill tilted his head to the side and cupped his chin with one hand. "Well…this certainly is a surprise. You guys really kept it hush hush from everyone. No wonder I hadn't seen you lately."

Molly and Chase looked at each other and then looked at both Luna and Gill confused. "Huh?"

Luna pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm hurt Molly! You could have told me you know! And here I thought we where best friends!"

"_Ok everyone! Let's start the count down!"_

Molly blinked still confused. "Umm…what?"

Luna let out an irritated sigh. "Oh come on Molly! Stop pretending!"

"N-no, really Luna…I don't know what you're talking about…"

Gill raised a brow. "She means your stomach Molly."

Molly blushed and slowly hid herself behind Chase. "Oh! That! Molly just gained a little weight is all."

Both Luna and Gill looked at each other. "A _little_? You're kidding right? She's as big as Luna, Chase."

"_5!"_

Chase glared at Gill and pulled on his collar. "Hey! Watch it! You don't have to get insulting! She's been having a hard time as it is. Molly doesn't need your rude comments."

Luna quickly separated both men and walked up to Molly.

"No no! That's not what he means Chase. Look!"

Luna stood next to Molly. Molly started fidgeting with her fingers feeling embarrassed.

Chase glared at Luna and was about to say something when Gill lifted his hand and interrupted him.

"_4!"_

"What I meant to say is that Molly's stomach looks like Luna's."

Chase tilted his head to the side. Now that he took a better look, Molly _did _look just as big as Luna did. Molly's arms and legs where still the same…her stomach was the only thing that looked bigger.

"But…"

Gill raised his brow and gave Chase a surprised look. "Wait…are you telling me that both of you thought it was just weight gained?"

"_3!"_

Chase scratched the back of his head with a confused expression on his face. "Well…she's just been eating a lot lately so we thought she was just…you know…"

Molly was still fidgeting with her fingers. "I've just been sleeping and eating a lot."

Gill pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dear Goddess! Are you two serious?" he let out a sigh. "No Molly…that's not it."

"_2!"_

Luna took hold of one of Molly's hands. "You haven't gone to see Dr. Jin then?"

Molly shook her head and blushed. "I-it's not like I'm sick or anything you now…I can lose the weight so there's no need to go see him Luna."

Chase shook his head and took Molly's hand. "Look I don't know what you guys are talking about so why don't you get straight to the point."

Gill rubbed his temples, and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not sure how far along Molly is but it's apparent that she's expecting. In other words, Molly is pregnant."

"_1!"_

Luna nodded enthusiastically; she then gave both Chase and Molly a hug and clapped happily. "Congratulations you two!"

Molly and Chase could hear the cheering and clapping of the towns' people as they celebrated the arrival of the new year. The fireworks illuminated the sky and yet both of them where still trying to take in the new theory Gill and Luna had presented them.

Both Molly and Chase looked at each other shocked and rather confused still.

"Wait…What?"

"_Happy New Year!"_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**U guys might think this is a bit….unbelievable. but trust me, something like this really **_**did **_**happen. One of the girls at work was totally oblivious of the fact that she was pregnant. She wouldn't have known about it had it not been cuz she had an appointment with her doctor. She was then informed that she was already 5 or 6 months through her pregnancy. We all thought she had just gain weight but as it turns out…she was just preggers. Not only that but one of my friends friend was also preggers and she didn't know until she had contractions, she just thought that there was something wrong with her bladder! It was kinda funny cuz the nurse was like "you going into labor' and the girl was like 'what! That's not possible! I'm just fat! I'm not pregnant!'. lol! So anyway yeah…I hope you enjoyed this chp and thank you for reading! =D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Boy or Girl?**

Molly pouted as she sat in the corner while Chase tried to take the eggs from the chickens. He really wasn't getting anywhere seeing as the chickens and ducks wouldn't budge from their spot and would poke at him each time his hand got to close to them.

"Chaaaaase….just let me do it. I'm so bored! And anyway these chicks don't seem to like you at all."

"No way."

Molly crossed her arms in front of her and huffed irritably annoyed.

Ever since that incident at the new years festival and on that same night Chase looked for Dr. Jin and set up an appointment the very next morning. As soon as Jin had confirmed that Molly was expecting, Chase immediately went to talk to Hayden and asked for some weeks off until Molly's due date.

"We where being careless thinking you where just putting on some weight. But now that we know that you got a little person in there, we have to be more careful. I don't want something to happen to either you or our little princess."

Molly let out another sigh. "I know I know. But wait a minute. How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

Chase blushed and scratched the back of his head. "W-well…I was kinda…hoping it was a girl."

"Oh…really?" Molly lightly kicked at the dirt. "I was kinda…hoping it was a boy…"

Chase ran his fingers through his peach like hair. "Well, boy or girl it doesn't really matter to me. All I want is for the baby to be healthy."

Molly rubbed her stomach softly in a circular motion. "Yeah…me too. As long as the baby is healthy, that's enough for me too."

"Good! Now stop trying to do the farm work."

Molly frowned and cursed under her breath.

"And don't use that kind of language! I don't want our child using such foul language at an early stage."

Molly simply glared at him. Well…at least he couldn't stop her from mentally cursing at things.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**So…idk if I should have their kid be a girl or a boy. In my game I didn't give him the option of choosing! I wanted a boy and that was it! End of discussion! Lol! :D thanks for reading :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Simple Cure**

Chase had just finished dicing the vegetables for the Pot-au-Feu he was preparing and was now putting them in the pot. Once he lowered the heat down and placed to lid on the pot, he let out a sigh and massaged one of his shoulder as he moved it in a circular motion. He had known for a while that his body wasn't meant for hard manual labor…but this was just ridiculous! This was his first week of working in the farm and he was already worn out! His whole body ached from how shore he was. Molly had offered, or more like begged him, to let her at least water the crops since it didn't require her to do much. At first he had rejected her offer but after much debate he decided it would be fine…considering he could really use the help.

As he stepped outside he ran his fingers through his peach like hair. He leaned on one of the beams from the front porch and smiled as he noticed his wife watering away. For some odd reason ever since they had found out she was expecting, her stomach just suddenly started growing rapidly. Molly would pout and complain that she couldn't see her toes anymore, this of course amused him.

Chase crossed his arms in front of his chest still watching his wife who was now grunting irritably. She was trying to get water from the watering hole but she just couldn't reach it. He let out a small chuckle as he noticed how she was trying really hard, squatting as low as she could with her tongue sticking out as she concentrated really hard on her task.

Just watching her made him forget about his weariness and the aches and pains would just simply…fade away.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Baby Shower**

Chase rubbed his temples and let out an irritated sigh. What was the point of this kind of event anyway, this…showering babies?

Molly had told him that Luna had invited her to the Ocarina Inn to have lunch together, but it turned out to be this so called 'shower'. Of course Molly was excited about the whole thing and so where the other girls. Chase on the other hand was not amused. But it wasn't just him, so where the other guys…well with the exception of Luke that is. He was showing off his 'master piece'(a crib) and how it was way better than the one Irene had given Molly. Not only that but with each present that Molly open, the girls would start squealing and giggling.

'Why do girls have to make such a big fuss about this?' Chase thought to himself. It wasn't even funny the amount of clothes Molly was getting from this shower!

"Ok everyone, it's time to starts some games!" and yet again a fit of giggling and squealing came along with the announcement.

Owen rested his chin on one hand and let out a sigh. "This is really boring…only the girls are having fun."

Gill took a sip of his tomato juice "Well that's the whole point of a baby shower."

Chase tapped gently at his glass of orange juice. "So in other words…where just innocent bystanders?"

Gill set his juice on the table. "Pretty much. Except for you that is. You're the one that's going to end up talking all of those 'gifts' back home."

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great…"

-xxx-

True to Gill's prediction; Chase was now, and quite literally, dragging all the 'wonderful gifts' Molly had received.

"That was so much fun! You should have played one of the games Hun."

Chase set the bags next to the sofa. "My head was hurting a bit so I don't think it would have been a good idea."

"Oh! You have a head ach? Let me get you an aspirin."

Once Molly had left the room, Chase looked at the mountain of bags. He looked intently at them and decided to rummage through some of them. He started smiling as he took out some of the bibs, clothes and bottles from the bags. He then understand what all the fuss was about…well…only a little.

**-xxxxx-**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Ultrasound**

Both Molly and Chase looked in awe at the image that was on the screen.

This ultrasound machine was pretty amazing.

What was more amazing was the fact that they where able to have a 'sneak peek' of their little munchkin. Chase slightly squeezed Molly's hand as he noticed the wide grin forming on her lips. It was an indescribable feeling that really overwhelmed them both and the joy could hardly be contain.

"From the looks of it the baby's in perfect conditions. The only thing is I can't really tell the gender of it…"

Molly shook her head frantically. "Oh it's ok! We don't really want to know what it's going to be. We want it to be a surprise."

Jin simply nodded and turned off the machine. "I'd say you should be welcoming your little bundle of joy in about two more months."

-xxx-

As they walked out of the clinic Chase felt a slight tug at the back of his shirt.

"Is something wrong?"

Molly shook her head and fidgeted with her fingers. "N-no…I was just wondering if we could make a quick stop at the church…"

Chase chuckled and kissed her forehead. "'Course."

-xxx-

They both looked blankly at the glass stain image of the Harvest Goddess that was in the center of the church wall. And as if on cue, they both lowered their heads and prayed silently to themselves.

Molly's prayer: _'I really want Chase's wish to be granted, so please Harvest Goddess…let it be a girl. I can wait for my little prince to arrive…'_

On the other hand

Chase's prayer: _'I really want Molly's wish to be granted, so please Harvest Goddess…let it be a boy. I can wait for my little princess for next time…'_

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Thanks for reading and thank u for the lovely reviews Hersheychocolates and violet fireflies; I really do appreciate it =D**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxx-**

**Arrival **

Chase paced silently biting his thumb nail nervously, unable to calm his nerves and anxiety in the waiting room. It was already pass midnight and still no news of how Molly was doing.

This was most unexpected indeed.

_That morning…_

Molly was watering the crops when suddenly she fell to her knees. Using one hand to support her weight while the other clutched her stomach as if for dear life. Tears began to overflow from her eyes even though she had shut them tight and she gritted her teeth in hopes to suppress the intense pain she was undergoing. The only audible words Chase could make out from her was 'it hurts'. Before he knew what was going on, he found himself kicking at the Choral Clinic's front door carrying Molly bridal style.

"Molly isn't due just yet…not for another month and a half. This is most unexpected…" Jin was looking through his cabinets for some kind of contraption. He quickly made his way to the doorway that lead upstairs. "Irene, please prepare a bed for Molly. I fear there is no other chose."

Chase fallowed Jin outside and took his arm firmly giving Jin both a look of concern and confusion. "What's going on"

Jin simply nodded and adjusted his glasses. "We must perform a c-section. Molly is having contractions for some reason. I'm not sure of the cause but this could mean that there might be some kind of complication and not only could it be a threat to the baby…but Molly as well."

Chase stared blankly at the doctor. His hand loosen it's grip on Jin's arm and limply fell to his side. His body went numb and there was a burning sensation on his eyes and a lump had form on his chest.

Sensing the young chefs distress, Jin placed his hand on Chase's shoulder. "I'll do my best for the both of them."

At that moment Irene passed by both men and was pushing Molly's bed, leading her to a separate room. Chase looked at Molly's almost lifeless body pass by him. He quickly took her hand and kissed her forehead.

Molly opened her eyes ever so slightly with tears rolling down her now pale face. "Ch-chase? I-I'm scared….and…it hurts…"

Chase bit his lip and gave her a slight smile. "I-it's ok honey bunny…your going to be ok…and so is our baby. Your going to be fine, Ok?"

Molly closed her eyes, nodded and squeezed Chase's hand.

"I'm going to ask you to please wait in the waiting room young man."

Chase turned around and glared at the un-expressional elder woman. "No. I'm staying by her side…no matter what."

Jin quickly pulled Chase away from Molly's side. Chase was caught off guard and he was letting go of Molly's hand, their fingertips where the only thing holding them together until slowly they slipped from each other.

Jin took Chase's shoulders and moved him to the side so that Irene would continue her wait to the other room. "Chase! If we waste any more time, there can be more complications!" Jin let out a sigh and loosen his grip on Chase's shoulders. "Believe me, they _will _be fine. Please have faith and trust in my abilities as a doctor."

Chase simply nodded and Jin immediately left him and closed the door behind him.

_xx_

Chase sat silently resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face with both hands. He stood up irritably and paced around the room and then suddenly stopped. He ran his fingers through his peach like hair and turned to look at the door where Jin had disappeared to. At this point he didn't care if Jin got upset with him, he had waited long enough and he would wait no more. With determination, he clenched his fist and started walking towards the door when suddenly it swung open.

Jin looked sternly at Chase but then smiled.

"Everything went well. You can come in and see them. I'm sure you'll be happy with the results."

Chase nodded and sprinted towards Molly's room. Before entering her room he took a deep breath, slowly opened the door and made his way inside the room. He could hear small muffles and a baby whimpering behind a curtain. He could feel his heart beat increase and his hands began to feel sweaty. With one trembling hands he pulled the curtain to the side and his eyes widen at the sight of Molly not only cradling one baby…but two!

Molly's face light up and smiled. "Oh! Look who came to see us. Say hi to daddy Emily, you too Elli."

Chase took one of the twins in his arms, caressed it's face tenderly and smiled. "So is this Emily?"

Molly giggled and shook her head. "No, this is Emily. That's Elliot."

Chase gave Molly a confused look. "Elliot? Isn't that a boy's name? Who's Elli then?"

Molly pouted. "He may have inherited his father's feminine features but he's still a boy you know. And Elli's just his nick name."

Chase blinked and stared blankly. "That's not a very nice thing to say…especially in front of the children." he then leaned forward and lightly pressed his forehead against Molly's. "That aside…I'm just glad you ok. I was really worried. I don't know what I would have done if something where to happen to you."

Molly blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Chase kissed her forehead and sat next to her. " I wonder what our children will be like…"

Molly looked up and placed a finger on her chin as if in deep thought. "Well…I'd like for them to be energetic…but also have a gentle side to them."

Chase let out a chuckle. "Well if they are energetic or gentle, either will be fine. I just want them to grow up happy and healthy."

Molly nodded. "Yeah…that sound wonderful…"

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**Whoa! This was one long drabble! I bet some of u guys thought something bad was going to happen huh? Hehehe…oh u didn't? oh…well that ok too. Lol. In the end I couldn't make up my mind and I decided they would have twins! Booyeah! I would have like that options in the game actually…anyway I hope u guys liked this chapter. I also want to thank everyone that fallows this little drabbles! I really do appreciate it! So thank you very much! I also want to thank the ppl that left me a review: Hersheychocolate, LegendarypkmnNyunyu, and LatteCurlz. And if you where thinking of writing a review…thank u as well =D. Once again thank u again for reading and hoped u liked this chapter!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Heart Ache**

Although the twins had been fine at the beginning, there now seem to be some complications. Not so much with little Emily but with Elliot. He seemed to be weaker than his 'younger' sister.

At some point it seemed that they would be loosing him. But even with his weak and frail health, he still made an effort to keep on living and pull through.

Molly would sit next to the incubator and press her forehead against the thick glass like wall that separated them and every now and then tears would roll down her cheek. It pained her to see her little boy wrapped with so many wires. She was more terrified of the dreaded beeping sound. It frightened her because when ever it stopped beeping it meant that at any second she could lose her little Elli.

Chase did his best to keep things running at the ranch. By the time he went to the clinic it was already dark. Usually he would find Molly leaning next to the incubator with Emily in her arms, both sleeping soundly. Chase smiled. For him, seeing the three of them sleep was such a beautiful sight and yet…also sad. His heart ache seeing his little man in that ugly box.

He pressed his hand against that disgusting barrier that prevented him from holding his son. He pulled a chair to sit across from Molly, leaning against the incubator and taking one of Molly's hands.

Every night he would do this.

He would softly caress her hand and pray to the Harvest Goddess as a single tear roll down his cheek.

'Please Harvest Goddess…give him the strength he needs to live…'

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update, I just got from vacations! Yeah! Still trying to adjust to the time zone heh…Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and that it's not too cheesy lol. I know it's might be a little sad but…not everything in life is perfect/beautiful right? Anyway, thanks for reading! =D**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxx-**

**Sleepless Nights**

Molly plopped herself on the bed and let out a sight of relief. "Ah! Finally home! Home sweet home."

Chase set the twins on their individual cribs and sat next to Molly. He took one of her hands and kissed her temple. "Thank you for giving me such beautiful children, I couldn't be happier."

Molly giggled and pushed him softly with her shoulder. "I was really worried about Elliot though. At some point I thought we might lose him."

Chase softly patted Molly's hand. "But we didn't so that's all that really matters." he squeezed the hand softly and smiled. "Let's take our time and grow as parents as we take care of out family."

-xxxx-

"Whhaaaa!"

Chase let out an annoyed grunt and covered his head with his pillow. Molly sat with the worst case of bed head and droopy eyes. She looked over at Emily's crib and then at her clock. It was 2:38 am. She lifted one of her rather extremely heavy arms and let it drop on Chase.

"Chase…it's your turn to get a bottle…."

Chase shifted around and groan. "But she just ate…" he lifted his head and looked at the clock "2 hours ago!" He sat down and scratched his head. "Man…she sure eats a lot…"

Molly let out a sigh. "Come on…before Ellio-"

"WHHAAA!"

Molly shut her eyes tightly, let out a defeated sigh and both her shoulders and head dropped. "-wakes up…." she scratched her head, stood up and walked towards the cribs. "Make that two bottles…."

Chase dragged his feet towards the kitchen and started mixing the formula for the twins. He could still hear Elliot crying and Emily was now crying at the top of her lungs. He rubbed his temples and let out another sigh. "I'm coming I'm coming…"

Chase walked in the room, set the bottles on the dresser and took Elliot in his arms. Molly was pacing in the room cradling Emily in her arms. They both took one of the bottles and sat on their bed and began to feed the twins. After the twins where sound asleep on their cribs Chase and Molly returned to their bed and looked at each other with tired expressions as they thought to themselves:

Who ever said parenting was easy is seriously mistaken…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Yay update! Ok not really, sorry it took a while. This chapter was actually 2 separate chapters but then I decided to put them together cuz the first one was going to be way to short. Anyway, I hope u like it and thank you all for reading! Also thanks to all of you that have left a review (Hersheychocolates101, TheMangaOtaku, and LegendarypkmnNyunyu) and to everyone who is fallowing this story =D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Doting Parent **

After a few weeks of not having enough sleep and half of the towns people saying how zombie-like both Molly and Chase looked like, they could now finally sleep a bit more. The twins were now able to sit down on their own and cried less at night. The dark circles on Chase and Molly's eyes where starting to fade away little by little and they were finally adjusting to the changes.

Molly liked entertaining the twins by making faces, to which Chase not only found her expressions amusing but also the twins reaction was something that really just melted his heart and made him smile. Both Emily and Elliot cooed and giggle, kicking enthusiastically and clapped their hands as Molly played 'peek-a-boo' with them.

Molly picked them up and started rubbing her cheeks against theirs. "Oh! My little Elli and Emi! Mommy wuvs you! Your both so adorable!"

Chase simply shrugged and let out a sigh. "Oh geez! What an over doting parent."

Molly pouted. "Am not! I-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Molly? Are you home?"

Molly turned to look at the door. "It's Gill! He's probably here to give me the paper work for the house that's on Flute Fields" she then placed the twins on Chase's arms and headed towards the door. "Look after then for a moment will you."

There was an immediate silence once Molly closed the door. Chase looked at both the twins, who in turn looked up at him with their big violet eyes. Chase looked around the room and then at the twins.

He blushed and then began to rub his cheeks against the twins. "Emi! Elli! Papa wuvsss youuu more!"

He then twirled around, holding them close to him and every now and then he would rub his cheek against the twins. The twins started laughing and giggling loudly as their father played with them. Unaware that Gill was watching the whole scene from the window, Chase continued to smother the twins with his affection.

Gill shook his head and let out a sigh. "What an over doting parent. Piece of advice for you Molly; don't smother your children with too much affection."

Molly simply blushed and laughed nervously. "T-thanks…I'll keep that in mind…H-how's Vivian by the way?"

Gill looked through his binder and took out some papers. "She's doing good. Anyway, here's the deed to the house that's on Flute Fields. If you want to purchase any more land let me know. Have a good day."

Molly said her goodbye's and went back to the house.

"Molly! Molly! Come take a look at this!"

Molly stepped a bit closer and let out a gasp as she noticed that both Emily and Elliot where crawling.

"They're crawling. Look at that!" Chase then picked up Elliot and softly threw him up in the air then started cradling him. "Our children are already crawling! Maybe they might start walking and talking pretty soon!"

Molly picked up Emily and hugged her. "That's because both of them are smart! But then again…there's no need to rush them right?"

Chase nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I think kids should grow at their own pace."

Molly nodded happily and they continued to play with their little angels.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Just so you know, I got the idea of the over doting parent from a comic I saw on the net. I thought it was funny. Not only that but there are some parents that smother their kids with affection…especially grandparents. Not that there's anything wrong with it mind u. anyway, thanks for reading! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxx-**

**Untold Feelings **

Gill was coming over for dinner with Luna and Vivian, it was just a simple visit. Seeing as both parties had been really busy and hadn't had the chance to really talk like before, Molly decided to invite Gill over for dinner. Chase was chopping away at some potatoes and carrots for the ratatouille he was preparing for dinner while Molly cleaned the twins' face since they where covered in apple sauce.

But dear goddess had it been an eventful day! The twins had begun the walk. They had known that both Emily and Elliot where now able to crawl and every now and then they would hold on to the furnisher so they could stand up, but they had not made an effort to actually walk on their own.

"That was quite a surprise wasn't it Molly. Incredible actually. They were able to walk on their own without any help. Kids sure grow up fast. "

Molly nodded and continued to give the twins some more apple sauce. "I know! I was really surprised too! Then again they are getting bigger and bigger every day."

Chase lowered the heat, covered the pot and took a deep breath. "Umm…Molly…I wanted to tell you something-"

At that moment the door bell rang. "Oh! It must be Luna and Gill! They came right on time."

Chase scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. He supposed it would have to wait until later…

_Xxxx_

After they had said their goodbyes and the twins where sound asleep, Molly and Chase sat next to each other on the sofa with a cup of citrus tea.

Chase let out a sigh and caressed the rim of his tea cup.

"So…."

Chase blinked and turned to look at Molly.

Molly leaned forward and set her teacup on the coffee table. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

Chase blushed, cleared his throat nervously and set his tea on the coffee table. "Umm…I…I just…well…we haven't had time to actually talk to each other or…well…spend some time alone. But…I just" Chase took Molly's hand and caressed it softly. "I just want to let you know that…it's nice to be able to see your face anytime I want. It makes me feel at ease."

Molly blushed and then chuckled. "Your so silly!"

Chase frowned. "I'm being serious Molly. I don't think I was honest when I first met you. But I was more honest to you than anyone else…" he lowered his head and let out a sigh.

"I get mad easily, and I may argue about the stupidest things… But I hope you can endure that and stay with me. I don't like to hear about other people's problems. But you're someone special to me. If you're worried about anything, please tell me."

Molly could feel her face heat up. "Chase…I-"

"I'm not good at holding things in… But if that is what's necessary to be with you… Then I'll do exactly that." he then squeezed her hand softly. "The feelings of people are bound to change over time… But mine for you won't." He then turned to look at her with such earnest that it made Molly's heart skip a beat. "Just know that I really love you… and…it's fun to be a husband. If whatever I have done has helped you in any way, I'm happy."

Molly wrapped her arms around Chase and gently kissed his lips. "I love you too Chase. But…I'm just curious…why are you telling me this?"

Chase blushed and softly pressed his forehead against Molly's. "I don't want us to get in an argument…like that other time when we weren't talking to each other…I don't want that to happen again. I don't want us to have anymore misunderstandings…"

Molly giggled and placed her hands on Chase cheek giving him another tender kiss. "Thank you. But you don't have to worry because I already know your feelings and I'm sure you know how much you mean to me as well."

Chase wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "I know…"

After that, they spent the night in each others arms…

**-xxxxxxxxx-**

**Ok! Just so you guys know, I took all of Chases' heart quotes and just plastered them here in a single chapter! Why u ask? So that I don't have to worry about it later on! Lol XD. No but seriously, I'm trying to follow my game file as much as possible. And on my saved game he already has all 20 hearts (even tho I'm done with all the kids scene …). I did however move some of the phrases around a bit so it would make sense. Some of these quotes will pop up every now an then tho. Hopefully it wasn't too cheese and I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter. Also, many thanks to Harvestine, LegendarypkmnNyunyu, HersheyChocolates101, and KagenoShuri for the lovely reviews! And also thanks to everyone that fallows this story and are reading this fic! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxx-**

**Alert**

Molly and Chase where constantly looking behind or before taking a step forward now a days. Ever since the twins started crawling and walking, they had to be extra careful. At first they thought it was great…but now seeing how easily they could get hurt, it wasn't so great.

On one occasion Chase was taking some orange juice to Molly when all of a sudden his foot got caught on something and fell down. That something was Emily. When Chase hit the floor, there was a really loud crashing sound fallowed by Emily crying. Apparently Emily was crawling around the kitchen and Chase didn't noticed when she was behind him, thus causing him to trip over her. Thankfully, Emily wasn't really hurt but he had to calm her down and then pick up all the broken glass. Then there was that other incident when Elliot had fallowed Molly outside, he lost his footing and rolled down the hill. Terrified, Molly chased after him and took him to doctor Jin. A few miner scratches but nothing too serious. Although it did take a week for Elliot to walk outside on his own again. When ever Elliot wanted to go outside, he would just sit at the door step waiting for either Chase or Molly to carry him. They supposed that he was still a bit scared of walking outside on his own.

They also had to cover all the electrical outlets because for some reason it got the attention of the twins and they would stick their fingers on them. Sometimes they would bump their heads on the edge of the table or furniture. But their favorite pass time was playing 'hide and seek'. This of course scare the living daylights out of Chase and Molly.

But regardless of what ever mischief the twins did, at the end of the day both Chase and Molly loved every minute they spent with them and creating memories.

-**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**-

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay…I was going through some 'writers block' kind of thing. Kind of. In truth, I recently found the original pokemon yellow (and also the red version as well) for my gameboy…so yeah…ANYWAY, sorry for the delay and thank you for reading. I'll do my best to update soon. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Oh…Kay…I'm really sorry I haven't updated this fic in a long time. But like I mention before…I've had a little bit of writers block. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxx- **

**Angel **

Chase stood there in shock. He raised one of his hands towards his forehead and let out a surprised chuckle. Molly took one of Chase's hand and squeezed it as a smiled began to spread on her delicate lips.

"Now, Molly…this time you have to be really careful. It hasn't been that long since you had Emily and Elliot so you really need to take it easy and not overwork yourself. Your body still hasn't fully recovered yet." Jin flipped a page from his clipboard and started writing. "I'm going to prescribe you some vitamins. You're a bit anemic and that could be a problem for both you and the baby" he tore off a piece of paper and handed it to Chase. "Give this to Irene and she'll provide you with the medication. I also need you to keep a close eye on her. If there are any complications don't hesitate to call me or come to the clinic. Now if you'll excuse me."

-xxxx-

"Can you believe it!" Molly gushed out. "We're going to have another baby! I'm so happy!"

Chase wrapped his arms around Molly, kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "Me too. The good thing is that we found out sooner."

Molly nodded and nuzzled against Chase's chest.

For the next few days Molly only focused on taking care of the twins while Chase did his best to look after the farm. Every now and then Molly would try to help Chase out but he would simply push her back inside the house.

-xxx-

Chase's eyes snapped wide open upon hearing Molly's soft groans on a hot summer night. He quickly sat up to look at his wife next to him. She was laying in bed in a fetal position. Her brows were furrow together as her face contorted in pain, the sweat on her forehead had already dampened her bangs and her face looked a sickening grayish color.

"What's wrong Molly?" Chase placed his hand against her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Molly let out another groan and gritted her teeth. "I don't know….my stomach is hurting…"

Chase pulled the sheets away from her body. The minute the blankets were off, his eyes widen and quickly stood up gaping at the pool of blood between Molly's legs and on the mattress.

Molly let out a soft cry and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to roll down. "It hurts…" she finally chocked out "it hurts a lot…"

Chase made a dash to the nightstand and immediately took the phone dialing Choral Clinic.

-xxx-

Chase was pacing at the waiting room just as he had when the twins where born, the only deferens was that one of his arms was covered in blood. He didn't know how he had made it to the clinic, all he knew is that he did and Molly was now in the hands of Dr. Jin. It was 2:18 in the morning and everything was silent. He still hadn't heard anything. The stillness of the night didn't help the situation at all. In fact, it worsened his anxiety.

He then heard a click from the door. He immediately turned around and walked towards Jin who's back was facing Chase as he closed the door behind him.

"W-well? Are they ok?"

Jin let out a sigh, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jin took a deep breath and re-adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry Chase…" the doctor turned to look Chase straight in the eyes. The doctor looked at Chase with such sorrow that he knew almost instinct-ably what he was about to say. "Her body just couldn't take the strain from this pregnancy. She was still really weak and fragile from her early pregnancy. She hadn't fully recovered from it." Jin took another deep breath. "I had to chose who's life I had to save. I'm sorry Chase. Molly may not agree with me…but I had to do what needed to be done. The baby wouldn't have survived on it's own even if I had save him instead. It wasn't fully developed."

Tears began to roll down Chase's cheeks as the news crashed down on him. He then nodded "Y-your right…it wouldn't have made it…" Chase took one of his hands and covered a side of his face. His fingertips digging at his forehead and he began to sob.

"Do…do you want to go inside and see her?"

Chase immediately shook his head and wiped some of his tears with his arm. "N-no…not right now…"

Jin nodded and patted him softly on the shoulder as a form of comfort. "When your ready, she's in room 2." And with that, Jin went back inside, closing the door behind him.

Chase slammed his back against the wall, hit it a few times before sliding towards the floor and hid his face against his knees as he wept silently.

-xxx-

Chase creped up at the entrance to Molly's room and tentatively peeked inside.

Molly was laying in bed with both arms covering her face in a crisscross position.

Chase cleared his throat and smiled weakly. "H-hey. How are you feeling?"

Molly pulled the covers over her head and said nothing. Chase let out an amused scoff and he took a chair sitting himself next to her. He took one of her hands from underneath the blankets and soothed it. It was still obvious that she was still covering her face with one of her arms even thought the blanket was covering it already. Chase pressed his lips together and gulped. "Um…Molly…I-"

"I'm sorry…"

Chase looked at her and then took her hand and kissed it gently. "It's ok honey bunny…"

"I'm sorry Chase…I'm so…so…so sorry…" Molly began to sob, taking gulps of air as she kept apologizing. Chase squeezed her hand as new tears began to roll down his cheeks again. He pressed his forehead against her hand as he cried silently letting the tears fall to the ground.

"Angel…"

Chase looked up at her with confusion. "Angel?"

"That's the baby's name…Angel.…that's what he is now…a little angel…."

Chase smiled and kissed her hand. "That's right…our little angel."

**-xxxxxxxx-**

**Ok so I've had this idea for a while but never got around to actually doing it. Since I couldn't come up with anything else I thought it was finally time to introduce this idea. Now I know this chapter may be a bit sad but hey…not everything in life is wonderful. I'm sure your kinda tired of me saying this over and over again but I feel the need to just say it…and I just HAD to write something sad. So I'm really sorry if it wasn't to your liking but…I still hope you enjoyed reading it. And thank you for reading! I promise the next chapters wont be so depressing. =D**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Nursing **

Molly sat silently next to the window as her head rested against it. She had been bedridden for a week after that unfortunate summer night. Molly's eyes had a blank and a rather dead expression. The bags under her eyes were so prominent that she literally looked like she was a zombie. Her overall appearance was just decrepit. Even with Molly's current predicament, Chase did his very best to maintain not only the farm running smoothly but also nurturing the twins as well. Chase had paid a visit to Jin to find a solution to Molly's mental and emotional state. Unfortunately for Chase's disappointment, Jin's only solution was to be patient and give her the encouragement she needed to move forward.

So Chase waited. And waited. Then waited some more.

Days passed. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months.

But still…Molly did not change.

She just sat next to that window. Looking out…at nothing.

Chase let out a sigh and slowly closed the door behind him. Emily and Elliot fidgeted with their fingers anxiously. The twins both looked at each other then at their dad. Emily stepped forward and tugged at Chase's apron.

"Papa…mama has booboo?"

Chase gave her a weak smile and kneeled down to their level and nodded. "Yes honey. Mama has a big booboo. But she'll get better…soon…." he then kissed them on the forehead and ruffled their hair. "Come on you two. We have to go with aunt Luna, once I'm done with work we can come back home."

Elliot pouted and furrowed his brows together as if he was thinking really hard. Then his eyes widen and he gave a single clap. "Papa work" he then pointed at himself and then at Emily "me Eli stay wiff mama"

Chase did a double take and stared at his son. He then shook his head and took Elliot's hands. "But mama's sick munchkin. We have to let her rest."

Elliot pouted, crossed his arms across his chest and stomped his foot on the hard wood floor. "NO! I STAY WIFF MAMA!"

Emily then mimicked her brother as well. "Me too! Me stay."

Chase did a double take as his eyes widen. He was in total shook. This had never happened before. They had always obediently did what was told to them and to all of a sudden take a rebellious attitude was just astounding. He shook his head and stood up.

"That's enough of that you two! We are going to Uncle Gill's house and that's that!"

All of a sudden the twins ran towards their room and hid under their beds. This was insane! No matter what Chase did, they just wouldn't budge from under their beds. He let out a sigh of defeat. He then walked up to the phone and called Gill. After he explain the situation we walked in the twins room and placed his hands on his hips.

"Ok you two. You can stay in the house but I asked your aunt Luna to come to the house to look after you." the twins peeked their head from under their bed and looked up at their father. "She'll be here in two hours so in the mean time you two should stay in your room. Don't go to the kitchen or touch anything that your not supposed to or else no treat for you when I get home."

The twins got out from under the bed and smiled up at their father. "Yes papa!" they both said in unison.

The twins waved goodbye to their father from the window and once he was out of sight they tiptoed towards their parents room and carefully open the door. Molly was still staring off in space. They both made their way towards Molly and looked at her curiously. Emily carefully moved her hand to touch Molly's hand and gave it a quick pat. She then took her hand and her eyes widen. "MAMA! You is cold!"

Molly suddenly realizing that someone was taking hold of her hand, blinked and looked down at Emily. "Huh?" she said weakly.

Emily's eyes widen and rubbed her hands. "MAMA! You cold" she then let go of her hand and ran out of the room yelling. "BLANKIE! BLANKIE!"

To Molly's surprise, Elliot had pulled up a stool, stood up and was now patting her cheeks. "Mama sick?" he then placed a hand on her forehead. "is mama hurt?" as soon as he said hurt he quickly got off the stool and ran out the room as well.

Not only were Molly's eyes wide open but also her mouth with pure astonishment. Since when did the twins talked?! The last time she checked they could barely walk, much less run! She quickly stood up and looked at the calendar that was next to her bed. As she looked at the date her hand shot up to her mouth to conceal a surprised gasp.

It was already the beginning of winter!

She let her body slump on the wood floor, still processing the news. How in the Harvest Goddess name did that happen?!

She felt it had only been yesterday since the incident! It felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of her, or better yet, a really cold shower of reality. She ran a shaky hand through her scruffy hair. All of a sudden she felt something being draped over her body. She turned to look at Emily. The little girl simply smiled and presented her with a stuffed animal.

"Here mama. Bunbun is Emi's bestes fwend. Bunbun keep mama warm."

Molly then felt something sticky being placed on her cheek. As she turned she noticed Elliot unwrapping a band aid that he then placed on her hand. "Is hurt here mama? Does mama have booboo here?"

Molly's tears just began to run down her cheeks. Both Elliot's and Emily's eyes widen in surprise. Emily quickly took the box of band aids and spilled all of it's content on the floor. They both started to unwrap them and placed them all over Molly. They even put band aids on Molly's hair! The twins then lightly touched at Molly's 'booboo's' and then stretched their hands towards the sky as they both chanted "pain pain go way! Pain pain go bye bye!"

Molly hugged them both as tears streamed down her cheeks. How could she have neglected them! How could she had been such a cruel and selfish person! Here she was feeling self pity for losing her unborn child when she had two wonderful children that not only were still young but also needed her! Not to mention she had missed their first words and Goddess knows what else she missed! Not only had she been a bad mother but also a terrible wife! Molly kissed them all over their faces.

The twins giggled but then Elliot looked at Molly still a bit concerned. "Is mama still hurt?"

Molly shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand smiling at them. "No baby. Mama's feels better thanks to you two."

Emily and Elliot both cheered and Molly squeezed them tightly. She was grateful for having such wonderful children and vowed to spend as much time as she could with her family and not miss a moment of their lives as she had done in the past.

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey hey! This chapter is actually dedicated to a dear customer of mine. Unfortunately, she lost her baby girl. And by coincidence, she also had two other children (both boys)! Anyway I was really sad to learn that she had lost her baby…and she was already 8 months! What really got to me was the fact that this was going to be her last kid because her body wouldn't be able to handle another pregnancy. And she desperately wanted that baby girl. Things happen for a reason I suppose…but she's trying her best to move on. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! =D**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**United Again **

Chase was chopping away at some carrots absentmindedly. He was constantly looking at the clock from the corner of his eye. He hadn't even been at work for more than an hour and a half!

"Ouch!" Chase cried out as he pulled away his hand from the cutting board and shaking the pain away. He examined his now bleeding finger and went to rinse off the blood that was dripping. He cursed under his breath at the sudden stinging sensation and let out a sigh. He had just received a phone call from Luna saying that she wouldn't be able to look after the twins because Vivian wasn't feeling well and was taking her to see Doc. Jin. Even if Molly was home, it was as if she really wasn't there at all so the twins would be by themselves. As he placed a band aid around his cut finger he contemplated the idea of asking Hayden to be excused for the day. Although it would be highly doubtable because for some strange reason the bar was packed! It's as if a boat full of people were dropped to Harmonica Town specifically to eat at the Brass Bar. He looked at the pile of orders that still needed to be done and let out a sigh of defeat. He went back to his station and continued to cook as the door bell kept on ringing signaling a new customer.

"Oh Molly! It's been a long time!" Chase's head immediately snapped towards the entrance. His eyes widen as he noticed that it was in fact Molly. Kathy gave Molly a quick hug and then looked at her with concern. "Oh my goodness! You look like your about to pass out! You look really sick! Are you ok?"

Molly scratched the back of her head a bit embarrassed. "I-I'm ok. I haven't had an appetite for a while…"

"Well don't just stand there! Here, let me get you a table for the three of you."

Molly fidgeted with her fingers a bit as a slight tint of pink over took her pale cheeks. "A-actually…do you think we could…sit in the booth area?"

Kathy blinked for a few seconds and then a smirk overtook her lips. "Suuure…you want to feast your eyes on a certain chef's buns huh. Can't get enough of it at home?"

Molly's whole face turned red and she frantically waved her hands in front of her. "N-no! It's not like that! I just-"

"It's ok Molly, I'm just teasing you. Come on then."

As Molly and the twins took a seat on the booth, Chase wiped his hands on his apron while he made his way towards them. "What are you doing here Molly? Is something wrong? Are you feel-"

At that moment Molly took hold of Chase's collar and pulled him towards her lips. Chase's body stiffened and his eyes widen at Molly's sudden reaction but then relaxed accepting her kiss.

Emily giggled while Elliot on the other hand wrinkled his nose and let out a disgusted 'ewww'. Molly and Chase simply chuckled at his reaction.

Molly then cleared her throat and blushed ever so slightly. "Umm…Chase? I just wanted to say thank you…for…you know, putting up with me…and for being so understanding and patient. And sorry for giving you such a burden this whole time and for neglecting not only the farm but…us…our family…"

Chase let out a sigh and smiled. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. Just don't do it again ok?"

Molly chuckled and nodded. "Promise!"

Chase then rubbed his hands together and smiled broadly. "Okay then! Who's hungry?"

Both children raised their hands and waved them. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me daddy me!"

Molly smiled nervously. "Starving…"

Chase simply nodded. "I would think so! You haven't been eating well for a while! I'll make you guys something extra special."

That night the family left together more united than they had been ever before.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Yay! Update! Hopefully I can update the next chapter just as quick as I did this one! Ha ha! Anyway, thank you for reading and special thanks to Hersheychoco101!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Harmony Day 2**

Chase was laying face down with one leg peeking from the bed sheets and while one of his arms dangled from the edge of the bed. His lips were slightly parted where he inhaled and exhaled. He was so at peace that it seemed nothing could possibly disturb his slumber.

Unfortunately that would not the case.

There was a sudden clanging noise that made him jump a little. He let out a groan, turned to the other side and covered his head with the blankets. He listened intently and when it seemed that there wouldn't be any more disturbance another crashing sound was heard…only this time it sounded like all the kitchen utensils had been purposely thrown to the hardwood floor. He sat up, rubbed his face with both hands and let out another annoyed groan. He pulled the blankets away and then made his way to the dresser to get a t-shirt as he adjusting his pajama pants.

Once he reached to kitchen he did a double take and then rubbed his temples letting out yet another irritated groan. "Moooollllyyyyy…Look at all this mess!"

And what a mess it was! Both the twins where covered in flower, cake batter and frosting… just like Molly. Not only were they covered in batter but the whole kitchen! There where pots and pans on the ground but also egg shells, butter wrapper, strawberries, amongst other things.

Molly scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "W-well…I was going to wait for you but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, the twins where already up…and they were so eager to bake a cake…"

The twins ran up to Chase and hugged his legs. Emily tugged at his pants to get his attention. "Daddy! We made Homey cake! We made lots and lots!"

Elliot looked at Emily and crossed his arms. "It's 'Hominy' Emi, not 'Homey'."

Emily glared at her brother. "Nah uh!"

Elliot also gave his sister a glare. "Yeah huh!"

Molly clapped her hands as she sensed the argument starting to form. "Ooookay you two! Don't you want to show daddy the cake you made for him?"

They both squealed happily and ran towards a rather misshaped looking cake. They both carried it and presented it to Chase. "We made this for you daddy!"

At that moment he completely forgot why he was irritated at all. Chase took the cake, set it aside and gently picked them up. "It looks delicious! Thank you." he then walked over to Molly and kissed her gently on the lips. He was truly thankful and blessed to have such a loving family…and that was really all he needed in this world.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! Man, I've been really slacking off lately! Not only here but also in school and at work! I really have no motivation lol. Anyway thank you for reading! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Just a Coincides…Right?**

Molly was in the living room playing with the twins when suddenly the phone rang. She quickly stood up to answer. Chase who was in the kitchen could hear Molly gasping then laughing then talking and the cycle continued for a good 2 and a half hours. At first Chase wondered who it might be but then remembered that she could just be talking to her friend back in the city. It had to be because of how happy and excited she looked. He couldn't help but be a bit annoyed by how she was reacting to the person on the other end of the phone.

When she finally hanged up she jumped and clapped excitedly. Chase cleared his throat and pretended to be watching the television. Molly went to the kitchen and brought some sliced apples in a plate and sat down next to Chase. After a few minutes of silence, Chase cleared his throat once more and looked at Molly from the corner of his eye.

"So…"

Molly turned to look at Chase and tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"Who was it?"

Molly's eyes widen and she clapped her hands together and let out a squeal. "Oh my gowd! Guess who it was!?"

Chase glared at her. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"It was my twin brother Kasey!"

Chase did a double take and blinked confused…or rather surprised. "You have a twin _brother_?!"

Molly nodded and smiled brightly. "Uh huh! I hadn't heard from him for a while!"

Chase crossed his arms against his chest and gave her a stern look. "And how is it that I've never heard from him? You never told me you had a brother."

Molly simply shrugged. "'Cause you never asked me before."

Chase rubbed his hand against his face and let out a sigh. "Of course…"

Molly sat up and patted his lap. "Anyway guess what? He said that he might come and visit! He want's to meet the twins."

Chase smiled. "Cool! Just tell him to let us know when he's coming over so we can clean one of the guest rooms."

Molly clapped excitedly. "But that's not all! You know what else he told me!? He said he's married and I now have a little niece!" she let out a squeal and clapped eagerly again. "Cant you believe it! We're uncles! Her names Dakota."

"Dakota? That's an interesting name…"

"I know. Well whatever. The point is my brother wants to come over so we can meet her as well. But I wonder what kind of girl my brother married…"

"Well….did he say anything about her? At least her name?"

Molly shook her head. "Now that I think about it, no he didn't …I didn't ask anyway. But he did say that she had left her home town to pursue culinary arts, orange hair, has a rather childlike personality, and is a bad cook…though she still tries her best."

Chase went pale but then shook his head. It couldn't be…it just couldn't. "Y-you don't suppose…he was talking about Maya…do you?"

Molly blinked and then let out a nervous chuckle as she waved her hand. "O-of course not! There's no way! It's just a coincides!"

They both laughed but then looked at each other nervously.

"This could be a problem…"

Molly simply nodded. They both hoped that their gut feeling was just indigestion…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I've had this idea for a while but never got around to it, lol. Anyways, thanks for reading and see ya'll in the next chapter =D**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Child's Day**

Molly and Chase stood patiently in the living room waiting for the twins. Chase sighed irritably and placed one hand on the side of his mouth as he called out to the twins.

"Elliot! Emily! Are you two ready?"

"Yes papa!"

Both Emily's and Elliot's foot steps could be heard as they ran out of their room and towards the living room.

"I was able to dress myself without any help from mum." Elliot ran his fingers through his peach like hair as he blushed.

Emily jumped enthusiastically. "Oh oh! I have my handkerchief and some tissue with me!"

Chase let out a small chuckle. "Ok you two settle down. Well as you both know, today is Child's day. It's the day we celebrate your growth and we take a picture to commemorate this day."

Molly clasped her hands together and placed them over her lips. "I cant believe it! My baby's are growing!"

-xxxx-

As they approached the church both Emily and Elliot made a dash towards Perry, who was already waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hello. Emily. Elliot. You've both grown a lot!"

The twins simply nodded and in unison replied. "Yup! We're all grown up! We're almost adults!"

Chase scratched the back of his head. "Adults huh? I don't think so. You guys have a long way to go…"

-xxxx-

Molly was kneeling in front of Emily as she fixed the collar on her dress. Chase and Elliot stood silently as the two girls tried to fix themselves as much as possible.

Simon cleared his throat nervously. "R-ready? On the count of three say cheese…"

Elliot stood in front of Chase and Emily also stood in front of Molly smiling.

"O-okay…one…two…thre-"

Elliot quickly stretched his hand in a peace sign on the back of Emily's head. Sensing that her brother would do something like that, quickly pushed his hand with full force. As Elliot tried to keep himself from falling, he unintentionally took hold of his sisters hair who, for obvious reasons, screamed as she was pulled to the ground.

Then there was a sudden flash.

Simon looked at the picture he had just taken. It wasn't to his liking at all…

In the picture there stood Molly in horror with both hands covering part of her eyes and cheeks as she looked down. Chase's face was red not only with fury but also embarrassment at the scene that was unfolding as he stretched out his hands to catch both children. Emily's face was twisted with pain and agony. Her eyes were wide open as tears started to form on her violet eyes and her mouth was wide open as if screaming bloody murder as her body was being jerked to one side. Her hands were outstretched towards the ceiling as if trying to hold on to something. The only visible part of Elliot on the entire picture was half of his face which was apparent that it would most likely hit the floor first. His hand clutching for dear life onto his sister's long peach like hair as the other one frantically searched for something to hold on to as well.

Simon let out a dissatisfied sigh. He put the picture aside and prepared his camera to take another picture. Simon completely ignored Chase lecturing Elliot who was now rubbing his face as some tears started to form on his eyes, seeing as his face hit the ground pretty hard. Molly had kneeled next to Emily trying to comfort her, seeing as her hair was a tangled mess and was wailing.

Simon let out another sigh and rubbed his face with one hand _'maybe it would be best to reschedule…'_ he thought to himself.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! I hadn't realized that I was **_way _**over due for the child's day thing….it just kinda slipped my mind heh…Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and also thank you so much for the lovely reviews (HersheyChoco101, CakeMila, Violetfireflies) and many thanks to those who are following this story! Unfortunately I'm being a lazy writer…BUT please know that I'm always thinking of new chapters to write/add…though I cant seem to get my butt in gear and actually type them…please forgive meh! I'll do my best to update soon =D**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**Differences **

Now that the twins were old enough to help, they never missed an opportunity to help out around the house. Molly was reluctant at first but then she noticed how eager they were to help, so she gave in. While Emily liked to brush and pull out weeds, Elliot favored watering and harvesting. There was only one thing they both enjoyed doing together and that was going to the mines.

After child's day, it was apparent to Molly and Chase the different attributes the twins had.

Emily was always full of energy and had an outgoing personality. She adored animals and would smother them with affection, so much so that sometimes they would run away from her. The other children enjoyed her company and absorb some of her enthusiasm. She never missed an opportunity to go out and explore, although she did have her moments where she couldn't understand things. Not to say that she was a complete airhead but at times she was rather slow. Chase hoped that this was only a phase and that soon enough she would grow out of it. A lot of the towns' people noticed the bright personality she had, just like her mother and also enjoyed her company.

On the other hand, Elliot was more reserved and had an intellectual personality. Not to say he was shy or unfriendly but he just preferred to be by himself. He loved sitting under an orange tree and read a book silently while enjoying the tranquility that the day had to offer. He wasn't much of an animal fanatic as his sister, but for some reason they just wouldn't leave him alone. This wasn't only with animals, the other children also would gather around him and relished the soothing effect that he gave off. At times he would run off to the Harvest Goddess pond as a form of escape. Molly worried that he would become some isolated and unsociable person and hoped that with time this would change. The towns' people thought he wasn't as unapproachable as his father. On the contrary, he still had that friendly aura that his mother had and that made him more likable regardless of his cold and aloof manner.

Regardless of these differences; they both had one thing in common: they looked out for one another. Somehow they knew when something was wrong with the other; it was like a sixth sense. And even if they did get into a fight or an argument, they would apologize to each other. This gave Chase and Molly a sense of peace. Knowing that no matter what happen, they would look after each other.

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I feel like I made Emily's personality into a mixture of Maya and Dakota o_O. Although, this is not the case. Emily has more brains and isn't a complete idiot. But I got this idea/reference from my little sister. She's a smart girl but man there are time when I don't know if she's being serious or sarcastic! Just the other day I started playing harvest moon again and my characters was preggers so she asked (and I quote) "when your character is giving birth is she in labor?" I honestly wasn't sure if she was just messing with me or what, but when I noticed her looking at me with such seriousness I just couldn't restrain myself. I just started laughing. She gets those 'blond moments' that just crack me up (no offence btw). Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Parent's Pride **

It was such a bright and sunny day that the family decided to go on a picnic at the church grounds. As they got close to the church grounds they noticed that they weren't the only ones there. Gill, Luna, and Vivian were also having their own family outing. Emily ran towards Vivian and started playing together. Molly and Elliot joined Luna while Gill and Chase looked at their little princess's talking.

Gill crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Children grow up so fast…"

Chase nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It seems like yesterday she was crawling. Now she's running."

Gill simply nodded then rubbed his chin with one hand in deep thought. "It wont be long before she starts dating really…"

Chase cleared his throat trying to change the subject. "That reminds me, Emily was impressed with how much Vivian knows…"

Gill nodded proudly. "Our girl is incredibly bright, and she just happens to be the prettiest girl in town" he then let out a sigh, "If they still had the kids' beauty pageant at the flower festival she'd win."

Chase let out a small chuckle and slightly turned his head to look at Gill. "Vivian may be bright and pretty, but she's no match for Emily. She's cuter, more sociable, and more intelligent! Emily would win for sure!"

At this, Gill raised a brow and glared at Chase as he huffed in annoyance. "No offense, but you're just being biased. Here's an objective view: Vivian is more beautiful!"

Chase crossed his arms across his chest and glared at him. "Are you trying to imply that my Emily is ugly?!"

As the two men continued to argue, Molly and Luna shook their head and let out sigh.

Elliot looked up from his book and shook his head as well. "Yeah…I don't think sis and Vivian even care about this argument…"

Gill crossed his arms and let out an irritated grunt. "I'm just saying that once Vivian matures, she'll have a lot of suitors" he let out another sigh and tilted his head to one side. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I'd like that. I wish there weren't any boys around…"

Luna groan and covered her face with both hands in embarrassment. Molly on the other hand glared at Gill and stomped towards him.

"Umm excuse me but what's that supposed to mean!?" she placed her fist on the side of her hips and tapped her foot irritably. "You do realize that I happen to have a _son _don't you!"

Gill simply waved his hand. "But Elliot is an exception. There's no way Vivian would have any interest in him. And anyway she's out of his league."

Not only was Molly's face red but also her ears where burning with fury. "Well neither would Elliot!" she then turned and called out to the twins. "Emily! Elliot! We're leaving! Now!"

Emily turned and pouted. "But mom-"

"I said NOW!" Molly practically shouted.

The twins hurried towards their parents and started walking down the path. Suddenly Molly stopped, turned around and ran towards Gill. She then raised her hand and with full force smacked the back of Gill's head making him bend over and almost (quite literally) fall flat on his face.

Gill turned around and was about to say something when Molly yelled at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU! YOU JERK!"

Gill could have sworn that his bangs had been pushed back by Molly yelling at him. Later that day Luna gave Gill and earful and he then apologized. Molly and Chase also apologized…seeing as they had overreacted as well. The twins and Vivian shook their heads embarrassed of their parents childish behavior…

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I feel like I made Gill look like a total ass…I apologize. But I thought it would be a good chapter because Gill really DOES say that he wished there weren't any boys around. I thought at that moment he was one of those parents that are so full of themselves. Not only that but when I first saw that I was like 'say whaaaa? How dare you say u don't want my boy around! Id choke u if I could!'. Lol. I also took out Dakota and replaced it with Emily (as I'm sure you guys where well aware of). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz don't be upset at Gill or me…lol**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Unexpected Visitor**

Molly was cleaning the house when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked at the clock and tilted her head to the side as she looked at it confused. It was 8pm. It hadn't been long since Chase left for work and even if he was off early, he had keys to the house and didn't have to knock. Molly shook her head and walked towards the door. The twins had been watching the television and were behind the sofa trying to get a glimpse of who the unexpected visitor was.

As she open the door her eyes widen and her mouth was agape. "Mm-ma-Maya!?" Molly croaked in sheer astonishment and disbelief.

Molly blinked several times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, there stood Maya. Molly's eyes wondered to the hem of her dress where there seem to be something clinging on to for dear life. Molly sifted her weight to the side to try and get a glimpse to what was behind Maya when she noticed a little girl in a blue polka dot dress and pigtails. The little girl looked at Molly sheepishly from behind Maya. Molly's eyes were wide open as well as her mouth as she shifted her gaze from the little girl to Maya.

"Ah…Is that…I mean…are you?"

Maya cleared her throat. "I didn't come to fight or anything like that." she then turned to look at the little girl and back at Molly. "Can we?"

Molly blinked and shook her head. "Oh um…sure! Come on in…" she then stepped aside as Maya and the little girl made their way into the house. Molly looked at Maya not only confused but was also suspicious of her sudden appearance.

"Mom?"

Molly turned and noticed the twins standing next to the sofa. Maya turned her attention to the two siblings and blinked in astonishment. Molly let out a nervous chuckle and placed her hands behind her jean pockets. "Oh umm…Emily, Elliot, this is Maya. She's…she's an old…um…friend. Say 'hello' you two."

Both Emily and Elliot nodded, bowed to their guest and in unison replied. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Maya waved at them and smiled kindly. "Hello. Nice meeting you two. This is my daughter…" Maya stepped aside and gently pushed the little girl in front of her. "You too say 'hello'."

Maya's daughter simply saved at them and smiled shyly. Molly cleared her throat and clapped her hands together. "Well why don't you two take our little guess here and um play with her in your room okay?"

As soon as the children were out of sight Molly signaled Maya to take a set in the living room couch as she brought some tea. Once they were 'comfortable' enough Maya set aside her cup and let out a nervous sigh.

"I um…I came to tell you something." She bit her bottom lip as if mustering the courage she needed for the task ahead.

Molly looked at her a bit confused and placed her cup on the coffee table. "Go on…?"

Maya let out a nervous laugh and with a shaky hand pulled some of her hair behind her ear. "It's um…it's about Chase and…me. Before I left to the city."

Molly's eyes wide in astonishment and confusion. Chase had never mention to her that he had a previous randevu with Maya before their marriage.

Maya cleared her throat nervously. "Um…well he and I got together…privately" she then let out a scuff and looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "I-I instead that he see me before I left. Well…more like that day when I wrecked your crops…" She closed her eyes and let out a long shaky sigh. She then open her eyes clearly mustering what ever courage she had and began again looking at Molly but then averting her gaze. "W-we-we um…" she gulped and still averting her gaze form Molly inhaled sharply as it became difficult for her to speak again. "W-we spent the after noon and the night together."

Molly's jaw dropped as she tried to process what Maya had told her. _'They what?'_. Molly blinked several times and looked at the coffee table averting her gaze from side to side. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the twins room.

"Mommy look at what Emily and Elliot gave me! Isn't it pretty!"

Molly lifted her head to look at Maya's daughter and her eyes widen. She hadn't noticed but Maya's daughter had almost the same shade of orange hair as Chase did but a bit darker. Soon enough the twins came storming in and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She noticed that all three children had the same shade of hair and the same shape of their eyes, except for the color. Molly's lips quivered and her breathing began to quicken.

Maya looked at Molly, shook her head as her bottom lip quivered and her eyes began to water. "I-I'm so sorry…" Maya almost whispered.

Molly turned to look at Maya and blinked as she swallowed the lump that was forming on her throat. She quickly stood up and walked towards the door. As she opened the door she heard Maya call out her name, but at that moment she didn't care. She simply closed the door behind her and covered her mouth as she let out a gasp, tears running down her cheek. She just couldn't believe it. Chase had sworn that he didn't have feeling for Maya but yet…

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard footsteps getting closer to her. As she looked up she noticed Chase coming closer.

"Molly? What's wrong honey bun-" Chase was cut short as his head was abruptly turned to one side and a stinging sensation began to overtake his cheek. Instinctably he placed his hand on his now burning cheek and looked at his wife bewildered at the sudden attack. "W-wha-?"

Molly in her rage clenched her fist as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could you! You lied to me!"

Chase looked at her clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Molly lunged at him and started hitting Chase's chest with her fist. "You said you didn't have feeling for her! And yet-"

Chase took hold of Molly's arms and shook her. "Molly! Explain it to me! I don't understand what's going on!"

Molly was about to say something when the door was open abruptly. Maya stood there her eyes wide open. "C-Chase…"

Chase loosen his grip on Molly's arms as his eyes widen. "M-Maya? W-what are you doing here?"

Maya's daughter peeked from behind her but then made her way outside and smiled widely. "Daddy!"

Chase's eyes widen and his arms dropped to his side as he looked agape at the little girl who was now running towards him . "D-d-daddy…?"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Dun dun dun! Surprised? No? oh well. Any who, Yay! Update! You know what guys…I kinda had fun writing this chapter…I hope you all like it =D. This has to be one of my many long chapters I've written in a while and thus far. Anyway I do plan on updating soon…and when I say soon I mean soon…if that make any senses. If any of you guys are a bit confused when Maya said that she ruined Molly's crops and her leaving, go to my story "is it me you'll love" on chapter 12 and 13. Anyway, thank you all for reading and see ya' in the next chapter! **


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Unexpected Visitor pt 2**

Chase stood silently looking straight at nothing, his expression still in sear astonishment. Maya's daughter ran pass him and down the dirt road. Molly blinked surprised and looked towards where the little girl ran. Suddenly, she saw a man approaching the house. Molly squinted her eyes to try and focus her vision and immediately covered her mouth.

"Oh my Goddess! Kasey!?"

Kasey carried Maya's daughter in one hand and quickly made his way towards them. Kasey shoved Chase's shoulder to the side to face him. "What the hell are you doing to my baby sister you ass ho-!"

He was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him in a hug. "Oh Kasey! I've missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you!"

Kasey patted Molly on the back gently and then glared at Chase. "Hey! Girly man! I'm talking to you!"

Molly wiped some of her tears and smiled. "Oh! Um…it's ok don't worry. I'm ok."

Kasey put down the little girl and helped Molly wipe her tears. "No it's not okay. This guys making you cry! Who the hell is he anyway!"

"Okay!" Maya started walking towards them. "How about we start all over!"

Maya then stood next to Kasey took her daughter in her arms. "Molly. Chase. This is my husband and this is our daughter Dakota."

Molly did a double take and looked at them confused. "Wait a minute. You're my brothers wife?!"

Kasey raised a brow and looked at his sister as if she was mentally challenged. "Uh…yeah! I told you over the phone a few days ago!"

Molly shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Yeah I know that but that little girl is Chase's daughter isn't she?"

"WHAT?!" All three adults shouted in unison.

Kasey looked at his sister questionably and then pointed at Chase. "Has he been hitting you on the head or something? I'm kicking his ass!"

Chase took a step back but then regain his composure. "Wait? What! No! Of course not! She's my wife! I love her! I would never lay a finger on her!"

Maya walked over to Molly and shook her head. "What gave you that idea!?"

Molly was now felling embarrassed and upset. "Well what was all that back there a few minutes ago!?"

Maya's eyes widen and started blushing. "Oh my gosh! You thought we had an affair!? No! No no no! I mean we did spend the day together but only because I asked him to teach me how to make my favorite dessert." Maya pouted and looked at the ground childishly. "It took me the whole day just to make a _molt blanc_…since his are the best…I wanted at least that. And since I don't like keeping secrets I've been feeling horrible because I just left without telling you. That's why it was so hard for me to tell you at first."

Both men looked at each other confused. "So…what's going on?"

-xxxxxx-

Kasey was holding on to his sides as he continued laughing, Chase on the other hand looked away clearly annoyed and quite angry. Molly tried to hide behind her bangs as she fidgeted with her fingers absolutely embarrassed about the whole situation.

She had misinterpret Maya's confession.

Maya sat happily eating a slice of strawberry short cake and every now and then would let out a happy squeal as she enjoyed her dessert. Molly pouted and glared at Maya. How could she be so carefree about the whole thing!

Maya blinked and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong Molly?"

Molly stood up and pointed at her in accusation as her rage increased. "'What's wrong!?' Do you really need to ask! It's your fault for making that whole melodramatic confession! Your also at fault here!"

Maya simply waved her hand as if she was scaring off some bug that was irritating her. "But I'm not the one that made a scene. And anyway we already cleared it up so why don't we just forget the whole thing and enjoy this delicious cake we brought!"

Molly fists were shaking of absolute rage. She then walked towards the door. "I'll bring some fresh milk." And with that she was out the door.

Kasey scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "Hey…um Chase was it? Sorry I called you girly man."

Chase leaned back on the sofa and let out a sigh. "It's ok. Your sister thought I was a girl at first."

"Look, I know your upset with my baby sister but…she must really love you if she reacted like that." Kasey leaned back and crossed his arms. "I have to admit…I've never seen her react like that with any of her previous boyfriends…there where times when she completely forgot she had one!" He let out another sigh and stood up. "We're going to head on to the inn and give you guys some time to talk. Tell my sis we'll be back in the morning."

Chase then walked his guest to the door to see them off. Once the trio were out of sigh, Chase looked towards the barn. Molly still hadn't come out. As he peeked inside he noticed Molly sitting on top of the shipping box. Her elbows were resting on her knees and her hands rested on her cheeks as she stared blankly at the floor. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even noticed when Chase stood in front of her. Molly winced as she felt someone flick their finger on her forehead.

She quickly stood up and straighten herself. "I'm sorry! I totally forgot about the milk." She shook her head and started walking towards one of the cows. "I'll get it real fas-"

Suddenly she felt her back hit the wall and her eyes widen as she noticed how close Chase was. Molly blushed and averted her gaze. "I-I'm really sorry…about what happened earlier…it's just…I got jealous…and…"

Chase lifted her chin and his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "That's not good enough…I'm going to have to punish you."

Molly looked up at him with fear. If there was one thing she was scared of, it was Chase's spicy curry from hell. Whenever he was really upset with her, his way of getting back at her was by giving her a very 'generous' serving of that hellish curry. But then again…it was understandable. She shut her eyes tightly and nodded silently. But to her surprise she felt his body press against hers as well as his lips. Maybe this 'punishment' wasn't going to be as bad…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hmm….this ending was a bit…weird. I think I'm being influence by my other story….sorry about the quick ending and also if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. I said I was going to update soon but unfortunately I got sick…and I mean really sick. So I pretty much didn't go to work/school for almost two weeks! Sucks but oh well. I'm better and ready to write some new chapters thought! Yeah! Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapters isn't as rushed as this one.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**Thank you for the lovely review, HersheyChoco101 and LegendarypkmnNyunyu and to everyone reading my little drabbles. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**

**New Found Craze **

Maya and Molly were now in good terms and would occasionally go out shopping together. Not only that but they all went to the Starry Night festival together. Molly was also happy to have her brother around, especially since he would help her out in the farm. The twins were especially happy to have Dakota around. It gave them something to brag about, seeing as the other children didn't have any siblings or cousins. Not only that, but they enjoyed teasing her to no end. So much so that Emily got this 'great' idea of cutting her hair like her brothers and go as far as to wear some of his clothes as well. The poor girl was so gullible and easy to fool that the twins kept toying with her until finally Molly noticed the chunks of hair that where in the trashcan. Eventually Molly called the twins to the living room and was in utter shock to see Emily with almost no hair. Thus, earning them a good scolded and were grounded for the next couple weeks. Of course this didn't stop them from teasing their cousin, but at the same time Dakota really enjoyed their company so Kasey and Maya didn't see any reason for them to be grounded or scolded at. Rather than getting upset, they thought it amusing and Kasey would release them from their torture's 'time out'.

"As I recall …" Kasey began, "I believe you did something like that as well Molly."

Molly looked over her shoulder and glared at her brother. "And as _I _recall _correctly _it was _your _idea to do that in the first place! Mom was really angry at me and _I _was the one that got grounded!"

Kasey simply waved his hand and chuckled. "But you have to admit…it was hilarious! Awww man…good times, good times."

-xxxxx-

The house was a total chaos since everyone was busy doing something for that nights event. It was the end of the year and both Kasey and Chase were preparing dinner while the girls were out shopping for an outfit so that they could enter the fashion contest. Maya had volunteered to help out in the kitchen but Chase kindly declined her offer and asked Kasey to help instead. Kasey was more than happy to help as he knew that his wife's cooking could be disastrous.

As they started the preparations, Chase looked over his shoulder towards Kasey. "Hey, can you pass me the salt."

Kasey stopped kneading the pasta dough and handed Chase the bag of salt. Both men worked quickly to finish on time and would every now and then bump into each other. Finally, Kasey was cooking the last of the pasta that he was working on earlier and was just adding the finishing ingredients. Kasey placed the back of his hand against his forehead to wipe the sweat from his brow and let out a long exhausted sigh. Chase place the Mont Blancs' on the table and placed his fists against his hips in satisfaction. Chase turned around and lifted his hand. "We are done! Great job man. I knew you'd be more help to me than Maya."

Kasey turned around and high-five his brother in law. "You got that right! But man, am I tired! And the heat in this kitchen isn't helping at all!"

Chase wiped his brow and let out a sigh. "Tell me about it! It feels like we're in the middle of summer!" Chase then walked over towards one of the cabinets and took out two cup and began to pour water on them. "Want some?"

Kasey nodded as he plated the last of his pasta on a bowl. "Thanks."

As Chase made his way towards Kasey to hand him the glass of water, they heard the door swing open.

"Papa! Emily and Elliot were making fun of my pigtails!"

Dakota was running at full speed towards the kitchen and without looking, she bumped into Chase with such force that she fell down. Chase on the other hand, lunged forward and spilled the water all over Kasey and tried to catch his balance as he took hold of Kasey's shirt. Sensing danger, Kasey took a step forward to take hold of Chase's shoulder to prevent him from falling on top of him but instead slip on some of the water, pulling Chase down with him in the process. Not only that but somehow the food spilled all over them.

Emily and Elliot ran towards the kitchen. Once they noticed both men on the ground they tilted their head to the side confused. "Papa? Uncle Kasey?…What are you doing?"

"Now you two! That's enough already! Stop teasing your-OHMYGOD!" Molly's eyes widen and with both hands covered the twins eyes.

Maya covered her mouth as she entered the kitchen and almost lost her balance. Both Molly's and Maya's face turned a scarlet red at the sight in front of them. Chase was on looming on top of Kasey, his apron had been peeled off and his shirt was unbutton. Kasey on the other hand was laying down on the wooden floor, his cheeks a bright red and his shirt seemed to have been torn off as his shoulder was exposed and part of his chest as well. Not only were both men sweaty and breathing heavily, but they were covered in food and were in a very…inappropriate position.

"OHMYGOD! KASEY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SWUNG THAT WAY!?"

Molly could only gape but then shook her head. "C-Chase…are you…?"

Both men quickly stood up and straighten themselves. Chase quickly made his way towards Molly and shook her shoulders lightly. "I-it's not what you think! You see-it's just-we…I was…and then HER!"

Kasey glared at both women. "We weren't doing anything! And I don't _swing _that way!"

Both Molly and Maya placed their hands on their cheeks still blushing as their eyes began to sparkle in a way that made both men uncomfortable. "I-its…its…ITS MOE!"

Both men's jaw dropped and instinctably face palmed at their wives new found fetish.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Lol! I really wanted to do something like this! I'd been itching to do so but couldn't up until now. I hope you guys like it and that it wasn't weird or horrid. I hope I used the term 'moe' right…I was watching an episode of **_**Houran Host Club **_**and one of the girl said moe at the sight of two guys. If I didn't use it right, I apologize but I hope I got my point across…**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Lost**

Elliot was snuggling one of his pillows as he slept peacefully. He then felt someone lightly tapping him on his shoulder but then his whole side was being shaken. He grumbled irritably and pulled the covers over his head in hopes that his actions would drive away the person. All of a sudden his blanket was roughly pulled away and as he felt the cold air hit him, he instinctably curled up to a ball and let out another annoyed grumble. He then sat and glared at the perpetrator, Emily.

"It's too early for pranks Emily! Even for you! What do-"

Emily quickly covered her brothers mouth with both hands and whispered "Shhh! Or else your going to wake mama and papa!" She then looked behind her shoulder and then back at Elliot. "I need your help."

Elliot blankly looked at her confused. "With what?"

Emily ruffled her boyish hair. "I…I want my hair back the way it was…"

Elliot let out a sigh. "Yeah…I don't think there's anyway to do that. Your just going to have to wait until it grows."

Emily simply giggled and clapped her hands together. "But I've got an idea!"

-xxxx-

Molly was in the barn feeding her livestock when she heard footsteps approach her. As she turned around she noticed it was Chase with a worried expression painted on his delicate features.

"Hey, have you seen the twins? I went to their bedroom to wake them up but they weren't there."

Molly placed a finger on her chin and tried to recall her day. "Now that you mention it, I haven't."

Chase crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as his expression worsened. "I'm getting worried now…Where could they be?"

"Well…maybe they went with Kasey and Maya to town? I mean they are going to leave really soon so maybe they wanted to spend some time with them before leaving?"

Chase seemed to relax at Molly's hypothesis and nodded. "Yeah, maybe your right."

-xxxx-

Molly and Chase cuddled quietly on the sofa as they watched the Sprite Rangers when they heard the door open. They both turned around as they heard Dakota and Maya giggling while Kasey closed the door behind him. Molly stood up and tilted to the side.

"Umm…Were are the twins?"

Kasey looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Molly grew a bit concerned. "Didn't they go with you guys to town?"

Maya and Kasey looked at each other and shook their heads. "No…"

Chase stood up and walked towards them. "Are you sure they weren't with you guys."

"Umm…no. And if they had gone with us I would have told you guys."

Chase and Molly quickly made their way outside with the others fallowing behind them.

-xxxx-

After spending the whole afternoon searching the farm land Molly and Chase stood in the front porch.

Molly placed a hand just above her lips as her brows furrowed worriedly. "What should we do? It's already dark and we still haven't found them!"

Chase crossed his arms as he pondered his next moved. He then let out a sigh, dropped his hands to the side and nodded. "I'm going to look for them. I'll ask Kasey to go with me and help me. You stay here in case they come back-"

"Mama! Papa!"

Both Molly and Chase turned to look down towards the slope. Both the twins were running at full speed towards them. Emily wrapped her arms around Chase's leg and sobbed uncontrollably against his shirt. Elliot stood silently just a little behind from his sister, a few tears starting to form.

Molly kneeled in front of Elliot and embraced him. "Oh thank the Goddess you two are ok!"

Chase kneeled in front of Emily and lightly shook her shoulder. "Where have you two been! We were really worried about you!"

Elliot fidgeted with his fingers and lowered his head. "I-I'm sorry papa…We where at Fugue Forest and…we lost our way back home and got lost…"

"Fugue Forest!? What in the world were you two doing there!?"

Emily tugged at Chase's shirt, tears still running down her cheeks. "It's my fault papa! I told him we should go there to find the witch's house." She then wiped some of the tears and sobbed. "I was going to ask her for a potion to make my hair long again. Elliot said we should've waited for mom to wake up. But I didn't listen. So please don't be mad at him. It was my fault!" she then broke down into tears again.

Chase let out a sigh and then gently picked her up. "Next time let us know where you go ok? We were really worried!"

That was the first time both Molly and Chase had been this scared not knowing where their children were and hoped it would be the last.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked my view on the lost child event. I wanted there to be a purpose to why they got lost and thought the forest would be a good place as well. Anyway, it's been a hectic month for me as I'm sure it is for everyone else because of the holiday seasons. Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Never Again**

Chase let out a discontented groan as Molly continued to rummage through the dresser. Chase rubbed his face with both hands as he let out another dissatisfied groan.

"Molly…I don't think we should be doing this. I mean…what if someone comes."

Molly turned around to face him and placed her fists against her hips. "Oh geez! Will you stop that already! The twins left with my brother to the city. They wont be coming home any time soon. So stop worrying!" she then continued looking through the cabinets. "Now hurry and put this on!"

Chase looked at the frilly dress scorning but eventually and rather reluctantly, snatched the garment from Molly's hand and tossed the cursed thing on the bed as he began to undress. As he finished zipping the frilly dress, Molly walked over, placed a blond wig on his head and started securing it with bobby pins. Molly's smile widen as she carefully brushed the wavy and silky smooth hair. Chase looked away from her and pouted as Molly continued to fix 'his' hair. Molly took out a pair of glasses and placed them on Chase and stepped back to examine her work of art. Chase let out a sigh and was reluctant to look her way but when he didn't hear her usual excited squeals, he curiously looked at her now wondering why she was so quiet. Molly tilted her head to the side with a confused expression as if she was thinking really hard about something.

Chase crossed his arms and tapped his foot irritably. "What?"

Molly squinted her eyes as she continued to examine him. "I'm not sure but…I feel like I know you…"

Chase face palmed himself and let out an exasperated sigh. "That's because you DO!"

Molly shook her head as she waved a hand in front of him. "No no no. That's not what I meant. It's just the way you look…it reminds me of someone…but I-"

Suddenly the front door was swung open and foot steps could be heard walking towards them. Frantically Chase looked for a place to hide but it was too late as their bedroom door was abruptly opened. "Mama! Papa! Guess what! Uncle Kasey forgot to…"

Chase stood frozen in place as if his blood was being drain out of him. Their stood the twins staring up at him with their eyes wide open. Molly was still examining him as she tried to remember who he reminded her of. How could she be so oblivious and unfazed by the scene that was unfolding, thought Chase to himself.

"Hey Molly, have you seen my camera? I think I-"

Chase felt his cheeks heat up and immediately covered his face with the back of his hand as the blush began to overtake his entire face.

Kasey's eyes widen as he gaped. "F-Flora?!"

Molly immediately placed her fist on her palm as Kasey answered her question. "That's it! I knew you looked familiar!"

Kasey walked over to 'Flora' and spin 'her' around as he hugged her. The twins tugged at Molly's shirt. "Who's that person mama?"

Molly scratched the back of her head nervously. "Uh…um…well…you see-"

Kasey placed 'Flora' down and turned to face the twins. "Kids! Let me introduce you to an old friend of mine. This is Flora. We used to be close back in the days, right Flora!"

Chase just stood there dumbfounded and nodded bewildered at what was taking place. Both children promptly introduced themselves and Chase smiled awkwardly as he waved a simple 'hello'.

The twins stepped closer and stared at him in amazement. "Whoa! Your so pretty miss Flora!"

Kasey turned to look at 'Flora' and smiled broadly. "Yep! And smart too!"

Molly cleared her throat nervously. "A-anyway you guys have to get going or else you'll miss the boat!"

Kasey smiled and shook his head. "Why don't we stay home today. I mean, since Flora came to visit you know. We can go to the city any old time."

Elliot looked at Kasey with concern. "But uncle Kasey, aunty Maya and Dakota are waiting for us at the docks."

Kasey let out a reluctant sigh. "Yeah…I guess your right" he then turned around and kissed Chase on the cheek and started walking towards the door. " Ok, let's get going." he then turned around and smiled. "I still can't believe you came all this way to come and visit! It was great seeing you again Flora. Bye now, hope to see you soon!"

As soon as they heard the door close, Chase rubbed his cheek in disgust as he felt sick and felt goose bumps on his skin. Molly wrinkled her nose in disgust, noticing the longing look on her brothers eyes. It was at that point that Molly decided not to have Chase dress up as a girl again.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- **

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been re-writing some of my old stories. I had intended to write this chapter for a while now and although I did make some changes to it, I'm happy with how it turned out. I was originally going to have just the kids see their father in a dress but thought it would be more awkward if he looked like one of Kasey's previous girlfriends lol. And also this would give a reason, or more like a way, to stop Molly from dressing up Chase. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Anniversary**

Molly quickly picked up the plates and stuffed them inside the picnic basket while Chase stuffed the food back into tupperware as the rain began to descend on them. As they ran towards the waterwheel for shelter, Molly tried to open the door but to no avail. It was locked and there was no other way inside. Not only that but Chase had left the key to his villa at the house so they couldn't go there either. Molly let out an irate growl and banged at the door out of frustration. Chase rubbed her back soothingly as he tried to call her down. Molly turned around and slid down wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them close to her. She then buried her face against her knees and mumbled something to herself. Chase sat next to her and stared at the sky, listening to her cry silently.

"This is the worst date we've had…thus far!" Molly finally crocked.

Chase let out a small chuckle. Molly immediately lifted her head to look at him with a discontent look upon her features. "Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny at all!"

Chase simply turned to look at her and smile. "Sure it is. And anyway you're overreacting. It's just a little rain you know."

Molly pouted and looked away from him. "I am NOT overreacting…" she then turned to look at him still pouting. "and anyway, this is your fault! You knew that today was going to rain. We saw it last night in the news!"

Chase looked up and leaned against the wall. "Yeah I know…but…today…we just had to go out. Just the two of us…"

Molly furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side confused. "But why? Why couldn't we just gone out some other day? Why'd it **have **to be **today**?"

Chase blinked and furrowed his brows. "You don't remember what day is today?"

Now she was really confused. "Huh?"

Chase let out a sigh. "It's our anniversary…."

Molly eyes widen but then did a double take and shook her head. "Umm…Hun…today's the 5th, out anniversary is on the 16th…"

Chase blushed a little and averted his gaze. "I-I know…but…" he then cleared his throat and smiled a bit embarrassed. "But today, a year ago, was the first time I met you…"

Molly's eyes widen and could feel her cheeks heat up. She couldn't believe that he remember the day they met, let alone consider it a day to actually celebrate.

Chase looked up at the sky with almost a far off gaze, still blushing. "I know that maybe to you it may not be that important but for me…it is. To be honest with you, if it wasn't for you…if I hadn't met you…I don't know what I would have done with my life. I'd probably still be by myself or…" he then turned to look at Molly and let out a chuckle. "I might have given in to Maya's request and married her instead!"

Molly wrinkled her nose. "I want to believe that you wouldn't be that desperate!"

They both laughed. Chase then took one of Molly's hands and placed it on his chest, slightly squeezed it. Molly looked up at Chase and blushed as she noticed the intensity of his gaze. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I'd do. I'd have nothing. I'd have nothing to lose. I'd be lost by myself with no reason to make it through or fight for. But because of you, I have a reason to keep on going. Not only for you but also for our children." he then placed his forehead against Molly's. "So that's why…this day for me…is very special…"

Molly felt her face heat up. She hadn't realized how much of an impact she had made on his life and how he really cherished their lives together. She bit her lower lip bitterly. How could she be so selfish. Complaining about the weather when all Chase wanted to do was spend some time with her on this special day. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry…"

Chase blinked a bit confused. "For what?"

Molly blushed and averted her gaze. "For complaining about the weather…"

Chase let out a chuckle. "It's ok. As long as we enjoy each others company, I think it's still a good date right?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hello everyone! And has it been a while or what!? I disappeared for a while didn't I?! Goodness! I've been super busy since the beginning of this year. As I'm sure everyone else has… Anyway! Update! Yay! Sorry for the late update but I hope this chapter wasn't too corny for you guys. I wanted to make Chase be the person to remember the small details than Molly (as I'm sure you guys have noticed). Also, I had to go back and read some old chapters to see where I left off. I try to fallow as much of the timeline as I possibly can so from time to time I'll go back and re-read old chapters so it flows smoothly…well…at least I try to anyway. Also, I based this chapter on a song i heard on a commercial that was advertising wedding rings (how ironic right?). The song is called **_"If It Wasn't for You"_** by **_Various Cruelties_**. i felt that this song is especially true to Wizard personality more than Chase. But I suppose it could be used for any of the bachelors?. I was debating whether to base it on Wizard and make a one-shot but in the end decided to put it up as a chapter here. I'm still thinking about it though. lol. Once again sorry for the delay and thank you for reading and for all the lovely reviews! Much appreciated! =D**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Attractive **

Chase's eye began to twitch irritably. He had only gone to get some lemonade for the twins at the other side of the mall and it hadn't even been two minutes when some random guys walked up to Molly and started talking to her. Hadn't he seen her with him? Did he not noticed the twins near her? Or was he just pretending not to see them? Chase started getting more irritated by the minute but then he realized something.

Molly didn't look a day over twenty. Heck, she didn't even look twenty! Not only that but she didn't look like she had ever had children! In fact, she might as well look like she was either about to graduate from high school or on her first year of college. The twins looked like they could be her siblings. But the thing that really enraged him was the fact that Molly smiled at this random guy and was actually having a conversation with him! He quickened his pace as his blood began to boil.

As he got closer, he noticed Molly getting up and bowed as she excused herself. She then ran towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips making him blush. Molly then smiled brightly and took his hand. As they started walking away, Chase could hear the mysterious man blurt out in astonishment and disbelief. "Husband?!"

As they kept on walking throughout the mall, Chase noticed every now an then men turning their heads to look at Molly. It had never occur to him that men would stare at a married woman but as he took a closer look at his wife…she really didn't look like one. Not that it was a bad thing mind you, having a wife that didn't show signs of aging or having a great figure, but it did peeved him when another male would stare at her. She was still as attractive as she had been when they first met so this just meant that he had to keep a closer distance to her. He didn't want another man taking away what was his and his alone.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Idk about you guys but I've seen married women that don't look a day over 30 or that signs that they've had kids. It always amazes me…**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**First Day of School **

Molly and Chase waved at the twins as they made their way to school. Molly began to tear up and sniffled. "My baby's are already going to school!"

Chase let out a chuckle and took her hand to make their way back home.

Xxxx

Emily was standing next to Vivian, observing her read her textbook. "Is that fun Vivian?"

Vivian looked up at Emily and smiled brightly. "VERY fun. I'm obsessed with learning proper etiquette. It's important for a girl to exude class!"

Emily scratched the back of her head confused. "Wow…that sounds so hard…"

Vivian shook her head still smiling. "It's not hard. I'm an excellent reader!"

Emily clapped her hands together in amazement. "Vivian, your so smart!"

Vivian blushed and nodded. "I know! But I'm still not giving you any of my candy…"

Emily scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue embarrassed that she had been found out.

Xxxx

Gill stood in front of the class flipping through the pages of his text book. He then raised his head and looked at the class. "Well, then, who should I have read this for us?"

Everyone in the class raised their hand eagerly awaiting to be picked. Noticing Emily's hesitation, Gill nodded and looked at her. "Ok then, Emily, would you please."

Emily nervously cleared her throat, stood up and began to read. "The squirrel said, 'I'm harbornating for the winter!'"

There where a few giggles and Elliot quickly whispered to his sister. "It's 'hibernating'"

Emily quickly corrected herself. "Hibernating!"

Gill nodded and smiled not wanting to make Emily uncomfortable of her previous mistake. "Good job."

Emily quickly sat back down on her chair and let out a sigh of relief.

Xxxx

Gill started passing out white sheets of paper to everyone. As he did so he gave the children instructions of their next project.

"Everyone, try drawing something that you like."

Paolo nodded eagerly. "Sure!"

Lucy looked up at the ceiling and placed a finger on her chin as she began to think intently. "What should I draw…"

Elliot cupped his chin with one hand as he debated whether to speak up or not. He finally opted to ask. "Uncle Gill…I mean teacher?"

Gill looked curiously at Elliot as he made his way towards him. "What is it, Elliot?"

Elliot looked at Gill with all seriousness. "Well, I…can I draw two things…please?"

"Two drawings?"

Elliot simply nodded. "Yes. Both Mama and Papa are who I like…"

At that moment Chloe pouted and looked at both Elliot and Gill. "Hey! I want to draw two too!"

Lucy stood up and pouted as well. "Here too! I'm drawing two as well!"

Gill simply smiled. "Fine, fine. I'll bring you all some more paper."

Xxxx

Elliot and Emily walked home together looking at their drawings. They both smiled at each other. They just couldn't wait to show their parents their drawings and tell them about their exciting day at school.

-**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**These are the scenes from the school even (as I'm sure you guys have noticed) I really wanted to write about it. I'm going to write about other school event things but I just wanted to start with this. Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Realization**

Molly was at Marimba Farm buying some seeds. It was still pretty early and Chase still had some time before he had to go to work. As Ruth started ringing up her transaction the door burst open and Emily ran up to Molly with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"MAMA! MAMA!" she wailed as she gasped for air.

Molly kneeled in front of her and patter her head. "What's wrong sweetie? Is your brother teasing you again?" she chuckled.

Emily tugged at her shirt still crying. "Mama! Mama! Pl-please! Please save daddy!"

Molly eyes widen and she took hold of Emily's shoulders firmly. "What happen? Emily? Baby?" she then placed her hands on her cheeks and looked straight at her. "Emily? Look at me. What happen?"

Emily kept on sobbing but had calmed down a bit. "D-daddy was m-making some pudding…and and he he fell down!"

Molly let a sigh. "Emi…daddy's going to be ok. He just tripped is all."

Emily grabbed Molly from her shirt and started tugging at it in frustration. "No! No mommy you don't understand! He hit himself on the table! He's on the floor and he's not moving!" Emily started wailing again. "He's bleeding mommy! Please help papa!"

With out hesitation she quickly picked up Emily and ran as fast as she could back to the farm.

-xxxxxx-

Molly was pacing in the waiting room as the twins sobbed quietly. Molly still couldn't wrap her head around the situation still. As soon as she had gotten home, Elliot was trying to clean some of the blood and the minute he saw Molly he started wailing. There wasn't so much blood but there was a big lump on Chase's forehead. But it wasn't just any type of lump, oh no, this thing looked like a ball had been shoved right into his forehead! It had become a purple blackish color by the time they got to Jin's clinic.

It had never occurred to her that Chase would ever get hurt. Heck, that thought had never crossed her mind. It always seemed to her that he was the more level headed and cautious. Elliot had some blood stains on his sleeves and shirt but somehow he didn't seem to care. He then looked up at Molly with a worried look. "Mommy…is daddy going to be ok?"

Molly kneeled in front of him and smiled wiping some of his tears. "Of course he is honey. He just had…a really big booboo is all."

Elliot frowned and pouted a bit. "Mom…that wasn't a 'booboo'…and booboos are only for kids not for grownups…"

Molly let out a chuckle and the twins laugh as well. "Your right. Daddy's not a kid"

At that moment Jin walked in wiping his hands with a white cloth.

Molly rushed towards him. "So? Is he ok? Is it serious?"

Jin adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "He'll be fine. Just the impact on his forehead, nothing too serious. Although he did lose consciousness because of it…not to mention that because of that I had removed all the blood and liquid that had gathered on his forehead. His head will hurt for the next few days and he just needs to come back in a week or so to remove the stitches."

Molly let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! Is it ok if we go see him now?"

Jin nodded. "Of course. He's in the first room." he then crossed his arms against his chest. "Although I have to admit, I wasn't expecting Chase to be the one getting hurt, seeing as you're reckless most of the time and-"

But before Jin could finish his sentence he realized he was talking to himself and Molly and the twins were already long gone.

Molly slowly opened the door and found her husband sleeping peacefully. Molly sat next to him and the twins crawled on to the bed next to Chase. As she looked at Chase's bandages and noticed the slight pale discoloration on his features, she couldn't help but cry. Although she knew that he was ok, the thought of him getting seriously hurt and not being able to see him again scared her more than anything. There was also a feeling of helplessness and uselessness seeing as she couldn't carry him, even thought he's not very muscular. She had to call someone to help her take him to the clinic. She placed a hand against her lips to muffle the soft sobs. This also made her realize how painful life would be without him.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! This story is based on an event that happen to me a week ago. I was on my way to work when my mom called me telling me my dad fallen down and wasn't responding. I immediately turned my car around and called my boss to let her know I wasn't going to work. And yes, my dad **_**did **_**have that huge bump on him forehead. Thankfully it wasn't serious but he did have to get w/e it was that lump of his. I also felt helpless because like Chase, he may not look heavy but boy when someone is sleeping/unconscious some people weigh a ton! Anyway, I thought this would a good plot so…yeah. Anyway! Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading! **


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Domestic Violence **

Gill sat silently grading the test he had given the students that morning. The children were long gone so he wanted to finish it before heading home. There were still quit a few more to look at but he didn't mind. Suddenly the door burst open and Emily came running, tears threatening to overflow with Elliot right behind her.

Emily stood next to Gill with her fist in front of her. "Uncle Gill! You gatta help mama!"

Elliot crossed his arms and tapped his foot irritably. "I think you mean to say 'can you help my mama?' Use proper grammar…or at least say please!"

Emily stuck her tongue out at her brother and turned her attention back to Gill who let out a small chuckle. "Anyway! Can you _please _help."

"Well first of all, what seems to be the problem?"

Emily got teary eyed again. "I think papa is bullying mama!"

Gill's eye twitched for a moment. If there was something he could not condone was domestic violence. He wouldn't allow it in his town or anywhere in this island…not on his watch! He crossed his arm very much upset from the news. "Bullying? Please explain."

"Well lately at night, mama's been making weird noises. So last night we went to investigate and and…" Emily started wiping some tears. "Papa was on top of her and he was grunting and making funny noises. Mama kept on saying 'no' and 'cant take it anymore'."

Gill's jaw dropped and his hands started to twitch as he realized what kind of 'bullying' Molly was undergoing.

Elliot let out a sigh. "Emi…I already told you, they were probably just playing wrestling. Remember that one time when mama was the one that was on top of papa?"

Gill's face became pale as the flow of blood stopped running through his veins (or at least it felt like it to him). His mouth was agape and could now feel a twitch on his eye.

Emily stomped her foot on the hardwood floor. "But mostly it's been papa on top pinning her down! Not only that but I've seen bite marks on mamas neck and shoulder!"

Elliot crossed his arms and glared at his sister. "Yeah but so does papa! AND sometimes he's back has scratch marks too!"

Emily pouted and glared back. "Well…yeah but…why do they have to take their clothes off to wrestle? And why only at night? Why not play when the suns out?"

Elliot crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as he thought. "Well…maybe it's a grown-up thing? I mean we asked Roy and everyone else said that it was the same with their parents."

At this point Gill was sure he would have fallen down if it hadn't been because he was sitting down. His legs had given out a while ago and for good reasons. He was mortified! He couldn't believe that the twins had witness their parent's 'wrestling', much less the other children had witness their parents doing the same as well! His eyes widen suddenly. What if Vivian had seen him and Luna together?! He quickly regain his composure and cleared his throat.

"S-so…umm…did umm…did Vivian…say anything? About umm…me and umm…your aunty?"

The twins looked at each other confused. Emily tilted her head to the side. "No…she says that she never hears any noise. That's one of the main reasons why we came to ask you for help Uncle Gill. All the other daddies wrestle with mommies except for you and Aunty Luna."

Gill let out a sigh or relief but then for some reason he felt a bit upset…maybe even disappointed. "You don't need to worry Emily. It's like Elliot said, your parents were just…playing is all."

Elliot nodded triumphant. "See? I told you!"

Emily furrowed her brows together and pouted. "But how come mama groans and makes those weird noises? And lately she's been really loud too."

Gill's mood darkened. It was apparent that Chase was extremely good if it made Molly make such a ruckus. He cleared his throat once more and patted Emily on the head. "Don't worry Emily. I'm going to have a town meeting tonight with all the grown-ups. Now head on home you two."

As the twins left, Gill crossed his arms and his brow began to twitch. He wasn't sure if he was upset because all the children in town had witness their parents 'wrestling' except for Vivian, or because he was the only one who hadn't waken her up. Well, what ever the case was he was definitely going to vent out his anger at the meeting tonight…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Lol! I had fun writing this chapter. To be completely honest, I've been itching to write this chapter! This, again, happened in my family. My nephew heard 'noises' in his parents bedroom and peeked. My sister and her husband obviously noticed and told him they were wrestling. When he told me I just couldn't help but laugh! How embarrassing it must have been! I kinda feel bad but…it was just too funny! I also feel like Luna and Gill are…reserved/quiet if you know what I mean. Anyway, thank you all for reading and hope that you liked it! =D**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Family Meeting**

Elliot sat silently on the sofa while Emily and Vivian played with barbies in the living room. Luna was finishing putting away the dishes when she heard the door open.

"Oh is the meeting over already?"

Molly stood absent mindedly in the middle of the entrance while Chase closed the door behind him. "Ah, y-yes. Thanks for looking after the twins Luna."

Luna walked over towards them and shook her head. "No problem. Come on Vivian. Its time to go."

Vivian stood up and fixed her skirt. "Yes mother."

Luna tilted her head to the side as she noticed Molly's almost immobile body then turned to Chase. "Did something happen at the town meeting?"

Chase scratched the back of is head as a tint of pink spread over his cheeks. "Well…kind of."

Luna didn't want to press the issue, she could just ask Gill about it. And with that in mind she said her goodbyes and started walking down the dirt road.

Chase cleared his throat to get the twins attention. "Elliot, Emily…your mother and I want to discuss something with the two of you. Let's all take a seat on the sofa."

As soon as they noticed the seriousness on their father's tone, they immediately took a seat on one of the sofas. Chase took Molly from the shoulders and guided her to one of the sofas since she was rooted to the same spot when they had arrived. Once everyone had taken a seat, Chase patted one of Molly's knees to snap her out of her trance. Molly blinked and turned to look at Chase, who simply nodded at her. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist nervously.

"Y-you see…um…its come to our attention that…well…" Molly's face began to redden and she gulped nervously. "At the town meeting…I mean…Your father and I…" Molly's face began to turn beet red. "Oh goddess! I can't do it Chase!" She then covered her face with both hands in embarrassment.

Chase cleared his throat as he prepared himself. "What your mother is trying to say is that…We're sorry that you two saw us…'wrestling' the other night...and any other night. Your uncle Gill told us that the two of you were concerned that we, well more like I might be hurting your mother. On the contrary, I love your mother very much and I would never hurt her."

Emily frowned and looked at her father questionably. "But mama makes really weird hurt noises…"

Molly let out a groan and sinked further into the sofa as her embarrassment was more apparent. Chase coughed nervously against the back of his hand as his face began to redden as well. "Yes, well…sometimes it just kind of happens is all."

Elliot nodded understanding and turned to look at his sister. "See! I told you it wasn't serious!"

Emily was still not convinced and turned to look at Molly. "Is that true mama?"

Molly quickly nodded. "Y-yes! I'm really sorry we worried the both of you. And don't worry, we won't be doing that anytime soon!"

Chase nodded. "That right. We won't be doing it any time-" he then turned to look at Molly, eyes widen clearly in shock "Wait! What!? What do you mean we won't be doing it 'anytime soon'?!"

Molly turned to glare at him. "Exactly what it means!"

Chase gaped at her. "But why?! Y-you've got to be kidding! That's got to be a joke right?!"

Molly's face began to redden again yet she keep glaring at Chase. "What do you mean 'why?'! Isn't it obvious! Our children saw us d-d-d…well you know!"

Chase's face began to lose its color. "I know they did but…but that doesn't mean we have to stop completely! That's madness!"

Molly let out a sigh and turned to face the twins. "You two should go to bed now. It's pass your bed time, and you have school tomorrow."

The twins looked at each other and then nodded. They said their good nights and made their way toward their bedroom. Once they were out of ears way, Molly turned to look at a still gaping Chase. "We can't do it anymore Chase…not anytime soon…"

Chase placed his hands on Molly's shoulders. "I know your embarrassed, heck so am I! But that doesn't mean we have to stop doing it! What about having another baby! I thought you wanted another one too!"

Molly fidgeted with her fingers and blushed. "I-I know…but…we don't have to do it anymore…"

Chase cupped her face. "What do you mean we don't have to? The twins are old enough so right now is the perfect time. How much longer do you want to wait?"

Molly shook her head still blushing. "No, you don't get it. We don't have to WAIT anymore."

Chase blinked confused but then it hit him. "Wait…you mean?"

Molly simply smiled and nodded. Chase smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "Really!?"

Molly let out a small chuckle. "Yep! I still don't know its gender though."

Chase wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her lightly. "Oh my goddess Molly! I'm so happy! We're having another baby!"

There was a sudden bang from the twins bedroom. "A BABY!?"

Chase and Molly turned around and both the twins ran towards them. Emily tugged at Molly's shirt and jumped excitedly. "Really mama! Are we having a baby brother?!"

Molly chuckled and patted her softly on the head. "Well, we still don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy. But yes, you two are going to be a big brother and sister soon."

Emily let out a squeal and jumped happily. Elliot smiled but then tiled his head to the side confused.

"But mama…Where do babes come from?"

Molly and Chase stiffened.

Now how were they going to explain this to them…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Hey guys! It's me again and yes…UPDATE! FINALLY!**

**Sorry it took me so long. I actually hadn't updated because I was getting ready for the Anime Expo last month. I was selling some posters and buttons at AX. This was my first time doing anything like this so I really wasn't sure of how to go about it. But over all it was an amazing experience! I wasn't able to make a lot of posters but at least I had some. Anyway, that was from April till July 7th, after that I got really busy at work. All in all, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll do my best to update soon! Thank you for reading and the lovely reviews! 3**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Confusion **

"What?! Your mommy's going to have a baby!?"

Emily placed her fist on her hips triumphant. "Yup! I'm going to be a big sister."

Vivian clapped happily. "So when is the stork going to bring the baby?"

Emily turned to look at her friend with a confused expression on her face. "Stork? What stork?"

Vivian tilted her head and looked at Emily bewildered. "What do you mean 'what stork?! You know. The big bird that brings babies to your house when your parents want one."

Emily covered her mouth with both hands as she giggled at her friends stork bringing babies theory. Vivian on the other hand crossed her arm in front of her and glared at Emily. "Why are you laughing!"

Emily placed her hands on her hips. "Well because that's not where babies come from!"

"Exactly!"

Both Vivian an Emily turned to look at Lucy. "Babies come from the Harvest King! Duh!"

Now it was time for Emily to be irritated. "No they don't!"

Lucy stomp her foot irritably. "Yes they do! My mommy and daddy told me that you have to pray to the Harvest King and then you get a baby."

Emily crossed her arms against her chest. "Now that's just crazy talk!"

Lucy glared at Emily as she crossed her arms. "Oh yeah! Well where do babies come from then?"

Emily smiled triumphantly. "From mommies and daddies of course."

Vivian and Lucy looked at each other and then back at Emily confused. "Huh?"

"Well my mommy and daddy told me that mommies and daddies give each other a really big hug with lots and lots of love and that makes a baby inside the mommies."

"Now thats just absurd." Van pushed his glasses up as he walked over towards them.

Now it was Van's turn to join in the baby making hypothesis.

The three girls turn to look at him. This wasn't going to be good…

Van cleared his throat as he began. "Although part of what you said is correct. In order to create a baby, it is necessary to have a male and a female. They must perform this thing called coitus. Now there is another requirement. A female must be ovulating in order for this to work. Also, depending on the chromosome that-"

"Coimes?" Vivian said confused.

"Omulating?" Emily said confused and with an almost disgusted face.

"What?" was all that Lucy could muster.

Van let out a sigh. "It's not coimes or omulating. It's coi-"

"Do you even know what those words mean?" Emily said irritably.

Van blinked and looked away as his cheeks began to turn a pale pink. "W-well…no but-"

Vivian placed her fist against her hips as she glared at him. "Then you can't be lecturing us if you don't even know the meaning of those big words!"

Van's cheek were now a deep red and glared back at the girls. "B-but that's because father won't allow me to look up those words! But that is how grown ups make babies. My father is a doctor so he knows better than anyone!"

At that moment Roy ran up to them. "Hey guys you wanna play tag with us?"

"Ok!"

After that, the topic of 'baby making' was never mention again.

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**I see Van almost with the same personality as Sheldon or even Leonard from the big bang ****theory. **


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Harvest King Request: Part 1**

Ignis stood in the same spot he always did, looking down on the towns people that inhabited the island. Although he watched over all of the people, he was always drawn to a particular place…no matter how much he tried to ignore it, he just couldn't take his eyes away from that farm. The farm were that particular farmer lived. The one with the chocolate color hair, soft hazel eyes, and porcelain skin with delicate features.

Yes. Her.

The one the towns people came to know as Molly.

No matter how much he tried to overlook her existence, he just couldn't. After all she was the one that help recover Cephia's powers and also bring life back to the island. Not only that but she was also able to summon him back to the island. After the island was back to its full glory she would often visit him and bring him gifts. At first he was reluctant to take them but after a while he accepted the gifts she brought him. He was initially irritated at her constant visits as well and would ignore her most of the time. After a while though he became accustom to her and unbeknownst to her, he actually enjoyed her company very much. But then all of a sudden she stopped visiting him all together...ever since that day. As he remembered this, he felt sadden.

Yes…THAT day.

The day when she and a peach haired male exchanged 'vows' in a building they called 'church'. It was then that he realized he harbored some kind of affection for this mortal girl. That feeling they called love.

At least, he supposed it was that.

Then again he knew it would have been impossible for him to be at her side, for he was a deity. Nevertheless he made his own 'vow' to her, that he would always watch over her and protect her. That and her family that was now growing in size. Molly of course had no knowledge of this and he would keep it that way. But as he watched over her, he grew concerned. Once again Molly was expecting and although her body was much healthier and stronger, he still worried. Especially because of what had happen almost 4 years ago.

He was unable to protect the unborn child.

He had known all along that her body would not be able to handle it and that the child would never see the light of day. Her body was far to weak and was still trying to recover from the previous pregnancy. But against his better judgment he tried his best to protect both her and the child. He tried using the same spell he had use for Cephia's tree and in theory it should have worked. Or at least that's what he thought.

He soon realized it was all in vain. No matter how much he used his magic, her body couldn't handle it. He was overcome with grief as he watched her spiral into this dark gloomy emotion the humans knew as depression. The shine in her hazel eyes became pale and lifeless, her skin became a sick paisty color.

He quickly shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered that dreadful sight.

"Are you okay Harvest King?"

Ignis waved his hand. "Yes. You need not worry."

He then turned to look at the small boy next to him. "Never mind that. I still haven't found a person with a pure heart that can become the guardian of the new tree sapling."

The ghost like child tilted his head to the side as he thought intently. "Well…if it's ok with you, Harvest King. Would you let me help you on this tasks?"

Ignis blinked in surprise but then shook his head. "Absolutely not."

The small child placed his fist in front of him. "Please let me help! I know I'm just a spirit but I still want to be of some help to you!"

Ignis let out a defeated sigh as he turned around. "Do as you please."

The spirit child jumped happily. "Thank you! I'll do my very best!"

And with that he faded as he ran down the stairs. Ignis looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"He is just like his mother…"

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxx-**

**Message**

Molly stood in a field with nothing but grass and a single tree that looked similar to the Harvest Goddess's. Molly looked around as she was slowly drawn to the tree. The air was crisp and there was a soft breeze. Once she was in front of the tree, she stopped and looked around. There was absolutely no one else in sight.

She then heard rustling and from behind the tree a small boy peeked reluctant to leave his hiding spot. From what Molly could deduce was that he was lost and frighten to leave. Molly bent down and smiled at him. "It's ok. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly but surely, he stepped forward and fidgeted with his fingers. He seemed no older than the twins. In fact, he almost looked like them. He had rather unruly curls. His hair was a peculiar color. Most of his hair was a peach color but the ends where more of a reddish color. Not only was his hair an odd color but also his eyes. They were a red violet color but somehow they also looked a deep red. Molly wasn't sure if her eyes were just playing tricks on her but the thing that perplexed her the most was how similar his features where to the twins. Molly stared at him intently. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Like there was a connection or as if she somehow knew him.

Molly shook her head and smiled. "Are you lost?"

He blushed a little still fidgeting with his fingers. "I…" he then looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"Oh, well are you waiting for someone then?"

He nodded still looking at his feet. "I was waiting for you…"

Molly blinked in surprise. "For me?"

This time he looked at her. "Yes. I…I need your help…"

"Help? Help with what?"

The small child clenched his fist in front of him. "Please help the Harvest King! He's been waiting for you for a long time! And…and…so have I…" he then looked down again as he kicked at the grass.

"Wait. What do you mean he's been waiting for me? And why would you be wai-" Her eyes widen and let out a small gasp. "Wait…don't tell me…A-are you…?"

He then smiled and slowly began to disappear.

Molly reached out towards him as she noticed everything beginning to turn white. "Wait!"

"Please come to the Harvest King's throne…."

Molly quickly stood up and ran towards him. "No! Please wait! Are you-"

_-xxxx-_

"Angel?!"

Molly was sitting on her bead with her hand outstretched as if trying to hold on to something. Her eyes were wide open and was gaping. Small beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and she was gasping for air. Chase stirred in his sleep next to her. She looked around and looked at the clock on the night stand. I was 4:37 in the morning.

It was only a dream.

But deep down somehow she felt that it wasn't just a dream. She pulled the covers and walked towards the window. Her eyes widen as she noticed the mountains in Garmon Mine. Something in her heart was telling her that she had to go Garmon Mine now. She quickly put on some pants and her boots and bolted out of the house. At first she had been walking but then all of a sudden she was now running, almost for dear life.

**-xxxxxxxxxxx-**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Harvest King Request: Part 2**

She noticed the glyphs glowing as she approached the entrance to the cave. She had barley placed her fingertips on the glyphs when she was suddenly at the mountain top of the mountain. She quickly went up the stairs and noticed the Harvest King in deep thought.

"Harvest King!" Molly blurted out.

The deity turned around and blinked. "Molly? What on earth are you doing here? And at this hour no less!"

Molly took a step closer and clenched her fist agains her chest. "Is he here? Is Angel here with you?!"

The Harvest King's eyes widen. How on earth did she know he was here?! He then turn around as he noticed Angel clinging on to his robe. He turned to look back at Molly who was now covering a silent sob with both hands and tears rolling down her cheeks. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on top the small child's head.

"Yes. Although…" He turned to look down at him. "It seems he suffered some side effects while I was trying to protect him."

Molly let out a small chuckle as tears kept on rolling down her cheek. She was overcome with joy to have her suspicions confirmed. The boy in her dreams was her little Angel. She quickly wiped her tears. "Harvest King, can I please hold him?"

The Harvest King let out a sigh. "I'm afraid that can not be. He is a mere spirit and does not posses a physical form."

Molly stepped closer and kneeled in front of Angel and extended her hands towards him. "Can I at least pretend?"

Angel looked up at the Harvest King and pulled on his robe. The Harvest King simply nodded. Angel tentatively placed his hands on top of Molly's and smiled sheepishly. Although she couldn't feel his hands on her, it made her really happy. She turned to look at the Harvest King still smiling. "Would it be ok to come and visit?"

"Very well." The Harvest King turned his back at her and crossed his arms against his chest. "What business brings you here anyway, other than the child."

Molly stood up and stepped closer as she wiped away her tears. "W-well….Angel visited me in a dream. He said you needed help and to come see you."

The Harvest King turned to look at her and then at Angel who smiled broadly. 'So this is what he meant when he said he wanted to help' he thought to himself. "Is that so…" He placed a hand on top the boys head and smiled. "Although I do appreciate your efforts, unfortunately, she cannot help me." He crosses his arms against his chest and looks up at the sky. "I require someone 'pure of heart'."

Angel and Molly look at him confused. "Pure of heart?"

Angel looks at Molly and then the Harvest King. "But if not mama…then who?"

The Harvest King let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When I say pure, I _mean_ 'pure' in every aspect of the word."

Molly let out an irritated huff and places her fists against her hips. "What's that supposed to mean! Are you trying to say that I have an evil or dark heart? Or are you trying to say that I have a dirty mind-"

Her eyes suddenly widen and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand as her face became an unusual red. There was a light shade of pink on the Harvest King's cheeks as he looked away. Angel tilted his head to the side as he noticed the strange behavior of both adults. His eyes widen and looked at the Harvest King. "What about me?! Do I have a 'pure heart'?"

The Harvest King turned to look at him and cupped his chin. "Now that I think of it…perhaps you can take on this task…"

Angel smiled and clapped excitedly. "Really!? I'll do my very best!" He then furrowed his brows together. "So…What exactly am I going to help you with?"

The Harvest King nods as he then turns his back towards them as he begins to explain. "Far off to the east, there lies a small island. However, the power of nature there is still weak. Therefore, we must plant a Goddess Tree Seedling there to help the island." He then turns around to face the small child. "However, it can only be brought to the island by one with a 'pure heart'."

The Harvest Kind slowly makes his way towards Molly. "Molly…may I give this task to this child?"

Molly blushed at the sudden request. "W-well….I don't know…I-I mean…he's just going to take the seedling r-right?"

The Harvest King looked away. "There are two requirements to this task. One is the new tree seedling. The other is a Guardian of the Tree in the new land…"

Molly's eyes widen at the sudden realization. "What!? Then that means he would have to leave forever! N-no way! I won't let you take him away from me now that I know he's here! You can't take him!"

"I'll do it."

Molly turned to look at Angel who now stood confidently as he spoke. "I'll do it…"

"Very well. You will now be the bearer of the seedling. Now then, the tree seedling is said to be made from Natures's Bounty. However I know not what that means so-"

"No! Stop!" Molly kneeled in front of Angel as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You can't go! We just got reunited and…and now you want to leave me!?"

"Mama…I-"

"Enough!"

Molly and Angel turned to look at the Harvest King. "This is for the sake of Waffle Island. That is why we are doing this. Angel has decided to take this task on his own. Besides, if he takes this task he will no longer be a spirit and will posses a solid body. Can you not understand that."

Molly wiped some tears away. "I…I understand. But…I-"

"It'll be okay mama." She then turned to look at Angel as he smiled at her. "You can always come visit me right?"

Molly nodded as new tears rolled down. She covered her eyes with the back of her hand while the other rested on her knee. Angel kneeled down and placed his hand on top of hers. Molly could hear the Harvest King give instruction to Angel, to witch he would simply reply with a 'yes' or 'I understand'. It wasn't that she was being selfish and not help the small island but the truth was she didn't want to lose her child again. It would be too painful to go through that again. Yet the knowledge of knowing he would no longer be just a spirit made it less painful as well.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I really had a hard time putting this chapter together, mostly because at first Molly was so childish at the beginning. Then she turned into a full blown drama queen and then a mixture of a female dog (if you know what I mean), childish, and drama queen. I kept on writing and rewriting this chapter. But hopefully this wasn't too….disappointing. Anyway, I had Angel take on the seedling task because well…I don't want either Elliot, Emily or the new baby to take on the task! I know it sounds weird but it's actually like that in my game. I can't for the life of me give the Harvest King either of my 'children'. The reason why I even had Molly get pregnant again was to give him the seedling task…but soon after I gave him a personality and I just could do it! Then I started thinking "Okay fine! I'll just have her have another kid!" Soon after I got this new baby a personality as well! Ugh! That's when I realized that no matter how many kids Molly had, I wouldn't be able to sacrifice them and would end up making her have a ton of kids…just like a rabbit! Then I remembered Angel and I was happy to actually give him a purpose other than dying and that being the end of it. I actually felt really bad for having him die so soon…especially since I wanted him to be the gentle and caring type of person. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully moving forward I can get some more chapters out. Thanks for reading! =D


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not won Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Excitement**

"So is it a boy or a girl mama?"

Molly snapped back to reality as she heard Emily's excited voice. She turned to look at her with a weak smile. "I'm not sure honey.…"

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay mommy? Are you sick?"

Molly let out a small chuckle. "Oh no no no. I-I'm just a little tired is all."

Chase patted Emily on the head and smiled. "Why don't you let mommy rest for a bit. We can make something for the baby once mommy feels better, ok?"

Emily smiled and nodded as she ran to her room.

Chase closed the door behind him and sat next to Molly. "Bunny…are you ok?"

Molly wiped her eyes as tears began to form. "I'm sorry…it's just…I-"

Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "It's going to be ok…"

Ever since Molly had her first encounter with Angel, she took Chase to the Harvest Kings thrown to see Angel. Chase couldn't believe that he was actually there and was overwhelmed with joy. Yet sadness soon fallowed as Molly told him of the task Angel had taken. Since then both of them had gone to visit him. But as Molly collected 'natures blessings', she became more anxious. She still needed the salmon king and the diamond, but that would have to wait until the baby was born.

"I really don't want him to go though…"

Chase rubbed Molly's arm affectionately. "I don't either but…this was his decision Molly. Besides, this is better than losing him all together. It makes me really sad that he has to leave to another island but…we can always visit him. And as parents we have to see him off with a smile don't you think?" Chase smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Don't forget that we have a little one on the way. You don't want the baby to get jealous because you're ignoring it."

Molly simply nodded and looked up at him. "Your right…" She wiped her tears away and placed her hand on her now visible bump. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to cry anymore for both of us's sake."

xxxxxxx

Emily was brushing the cows while Elliot watered the crops. Chase still had a hard time with the chickens when he had to get the eggs but still managed somehow. Molly sat on the porch as she rubbed her stomach looking at everyone working. Chase walked over to her covered in dirt and feathers with a basket full of eggs.

Molly let out a small chuckle. "They still don't like you huh?"

Chase let out a sigh and sat next to her. "I don't understand why they hate me so much though! I give them food everyday and they still attack me!"

Molly simply giggled and looked down at her stomach. "What I don't understand is how is it that I'm this big!" She then began to pout. "And we aren't even having twins this time!"

Chase chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "But this is good right. You're due next week so that means that this time the baby's full term."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

All of a sudden Molly let out a gasp. Chase quickly set aside the eggs and placed his hands on her stomach. "What's wrong?! Are you-"

His eyes widen while Molly placed her hand on top of his. "Do you feel the baby kicking?"

"I want to feel it too mama!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Everyone placed their hands on Molly's stomach and waited patiently for the baby to move again. As soon as the twins felt the baby move they both squealed and giggled in excitement.

"Mama! It moved! It moved!"

Emily placed her ear on Molly's stomach. "Hey! Baby! Move again!"

And so it did.

Emily squealed and jumped happily.

Chase and Molly laughed at the twins excitement. Not that they could blame them. They were just as eager.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Short chapter but I felt I hadn't written anything about the new coming baby, hence this chapter. **I **also can't wait to start writing about this new baby!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Baby Shower…Again!?**

Chase was filling up glasses of lemonade and none alcoholic beverages while Elliot helped him take trays of appetizers and pastries to the living room where all the women had gathered for the baby shower. Emily on the other hand was participating in a game were she had to balance an egg on a spoon and walk from one end of the room to the other and back again. The men however where outside on the porch playing cards and patiently waiting for the girls to finish this silly party of theirs.

Elliot was placing the tray in the coffee table when Vivian walked up to him. "Hi Elliot."

Elliot turned to look at her and went back to arranging the tray of treats. "Hi"

Vivian rocked herself with both feet. "What are you doing?"

Elliot let out an irritated sigh. "Can't you tell? I'm busy right now."

Before Vivian was able to reply, Lucy ran up to them and pushed Vivian to the side. "Do you need any help Elliot?"

Elliot turned to look at Lucy and smiled. "Yes please. That would be very helpful."

Vivian stomped her foot and glared at Elliot. "Hey! I was here first! Why didn't you ask _me_ for help!"

Elliot looked at her confused. "Huh? But I didn't-"

"I hate you Elliot! You…You big dummy!" and with that Vivian ran out the door.

Elliot blinked still confused about the whole situation. Lucy patted him on the back and smiled at him. "Don't worry about what she said. She didn't mean it." She then pulled him from his hand. "Come on! We gotta get the other stuff!"

And with that, the two children went to the kitchen to get more trays for the now giggling women.

xxxxx

Molly waved goodbye to her last guest, she then turned to look at Chase who was now laying upside down on the sofa. He let out a groan as he let one of his arms dangle from the sofa. Elliot and Emily were sound asleep on the couples sofa. Molly closed the door behind her and made her way towards Chase, being careful not to step on any of the gifts that where on the floor. She plopped herself on the sofa and caressed Chase's peach like hair. Chase lifted his head up and tired to rest his head on Molly's lap. Unfortunately, her tummy was in the way. Molly giggled when he gave up.

"Sorry I couldn't help you today…"

"It's ok. Elliot and Lucy helped me out."

Molly looked around the room and let out a sigh. "Now where are we going to put all of these gifts?"

Chase sat up and let out a sigh. "I don't know…but we'll figure that out later." He then faced her and smiled. "I have something for you."

Molly smiled. "Really?"

Chase simply nodded. "Yep! Now close your eyes."

Molly giggled and closed her eyes. She felt the side of her bangs being tugged. "Okay open them!"

She placed her hand on her hair and felt a pin. Chase gave her a small mirror so she could look at it.

It was a small flower pin.

Molly smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Chase smiled. "I'm glad you like it. The baby got a lot of gifts so I thought you should get one too." He then placed his fingertips on the edges of the pin. "It looks good on you. It's really cute."

He then leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"Ewww….mommy and daddy are kissing!"

Both Molly and Chase turned to look at the fully awake twins who were now making disgusted expression. The twins quickly got off the sofa and ran towards their room screaming 'ewww' all the while. They simply laughed and kissed one more time before going to bed.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**I like going to baby showers….especially because of all the different games people come up with. The down side is when they start opening the gifts….that's just tedious….at least for me. **


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**Wow…just….wow. Sorry for not updating for such a long time guys. I got so engulfed in preparations to AX for the past two years. It's not that I forgot completely about this fanfic, somehow…I just kept on procrastinating. Also when I was reading the last chapter I had uploaded I realized it was a complete mess! I had somehow fused two chapters in one. That's why I'm re-writing this chapter. I'm really sorry if it didn't make sense or was just bad in general. Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Little Accident **

Emily was sitting on the stairs that where in the school entrance. She sat silently while nonchalantly kicked dirt and her gaze was fixated on the ground. This was really unusual because she would be the one frolicking with the other children and running around while her brother sat silently reading under a tree or in a corner. Gill leaned against the doorframe and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

This is very odd he thought to himself. He then squatted next to her and lightly taped on her shoulder. "Is something the matter Emily?"

Emily looked up to Gill and pouted. "How did you know uncle Gill?"

Gill smiled at her and ruffled her hair a bit. "Because I'm your uncle silly. So, what's bothering you?"

Emily giggled and fixed her hair. "I'm just worried about mama…"

"Oh don't worry too much about that. Doctor Jin will make sure your baby brother and mommy come out ok. He always makes it better. Promise."

Emily pouted again and let out a sigh. "It's not that uncle Gill…It's just that…well…" She then started fidgeting with her fingers as if trying to find some words.

_Oh I get it! I read it in a book one time _Gill thought to himself, _she must be going through one of those phases where children think their parents wont love them anymore once the baby is born. It's just a matter of reassuring her that nothing like that will happen. I better give Chase a call after she calms down. _

"Emily, listen. Your mother and father love you very much. They wont replace you or forget about you once your baby brother is born. They love you very much, don't ever forget that."

Emily looked at him confused and was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke up. "What are you talking about uncle Gill? I know mommy and daddy will love me no matter how many baby brothers and sisters I have."

Gill gaped at her for a few minutes then shook his head to regain his composure. "So….then, why are you worried?"

Emily looked around her and once she thought it was safe to talk she whispered in Gill's ear. "I think mommy isn't potty trained…"

Gill blinked and covered both mouth with both hands and started to shake as he tried to suppress the laughter. Apparently it wasn't good enough because Emily stomped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest. "It's not funny uncle Gill!" she then placed her hands on Gill's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Like today in the morning when she was setting up the table for breakfast she just….SHE JUST PEED!"

Gill's could no longer contain his laughter and burst into a fit of laughter with tears forming on the edge of his eyes. "Oh Emily, that's what you were worried about?"

Emily once again stomped her foot on the ground. "It's not funny uncle Gill! Papa said it was her…her water balloon? Water facet…A-Anyway! It's not funny!"

Gill was now hunched over and was now having a hard time breathing. After he composed himself he lightly patted her head and smiled. "Emily, don't worry about it. Your mommy just….had a little accident is all. I'm sure it wont happen again."

"Really?" Emily looked at him hopeful.

"Yes really. Now, it's almost time to ring the bell. Would you like to help me out?"

"Really!?" Emily jumped happily, "Yay! I've always wanted to ring the bell!"

And with that, Emily ran towards the school. Gill started to make his way to the school and a smirk creeping on his lips.

_Should I tell them…. _Gill though to himself. He looked up at the sky and smiled widely. _Nah…._

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Thank for reading and I hope you like this chapter! I changed it completely so I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks again! **


End file.
